La chica del equipo
by EvaLP
Summary: - Yo tengo una pregunta dirigida a la señorita Swan: ¿Cuál es exactamente su trabajo en el equipo? - Ella nos tortura con ejercicios, al final del día no podemos ponernos de pie, tenemos que volver a casa arrastrándonos. ¡Es una bruja! Bella sonrió al periodista y agregó a todo lo que dijo el futbolista: - También horneo pasteles. AU.
1. Nuevo empleo

**Los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, los que no, a mí.**

**Autora**: Aprovechando la fiebre mundialista, subo este fic que planeo que tenga diez o doce capítulos, no más, ya que apenas puedo con mi otro fic. Está ambientado en Inglaterra, como se darán cuenta al leer mucho de Liverpool. Enjoy it.

**0o0o0**

- - Déjame darte un consejo, Bella; deja ese empleo basura y consíguete uno bueno, pero uno BUENO.

Miré a mi padre, realmente lo miré. Charlie Swan era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero cuando estas salían de su boca, lo hacían con una sola intención; decir lo que tenían que decir.

Había comenzado a tomar distintos cursos desde los catorce años, y no me malinterpreten, todo el dinero que mis padres gastaron en mí, lo vale. Terminé cada uno de ellos, tengo titulo de Personal Trainer, Secretaria Empresarial, especialista en Repostería, hablo y entiendo fluidamente el ruso, alemán y francés. Mi último título es el de Licenciada en Enfermería, que a pesar de todos esos cursos que hice, siempre fue mi meta, costó cuatro duros años en la universidad, pero lo logré.

Todo para trabajar pelando papas y ganando un buen salario que no abarcaba el cansancio y la humillación a la que estaba obligada a pasar de lunes a domingos en ese maldito restaurant gourmet donde el chef principal era un miserable y malnacido intento de hombre que se dedicaba a gritarnos a los empleados si el plato no lucía como en la foto, o si lo hacía, se llevaba todo el crédito él, cuando Dios sabía que él no sabía la diferencia entre la sal fina y la sal gruesa. Te odio Mike Newton.

Cada día noche volvía a casa – vivía con mi padre – exhausta física y emocionalmente. Y mi padre, como el Sol de mi vida que era, ya tenía lista una tina con agua caliente, me preparaba algo para comer y escuchaba mis quejas, limpiaba mis lágrimas de frustración y básicamente, era bueno conmigo. Pero eso ya no iba a suceder. Lo del cansancio, digo.

- - Renuncié, papá.

Charlie sonrió, haciendo más notorias las arrugas que se encontraban alrededor de sus ojos, y curvándose un poco su bigote.

- - ¡Bien! ¡Hay celebrarlo! Pediremos pizza, tengo un pack de cervezas, que tu no vas a beber, por supuesto – agregó mirándome severamente. Rodé los ojos, a mis veinticuatro años ya sobrepasé la edad legal para beber, pero para él siempre sería su niñita – y veremos el partido. El Liverpool juega hoy.

Por supuesto que jugaba hoy, Charlie llevaba diciéndolo desde hace tres días. Era un súper fanático del Liverpool. Y yo también, aunque no tan fervientemente como él, yo solo veía los partidos tranquilamente con la camiseta puesta, me emocionaba cuando metían gol, y alguna que otra vez asistía a un juego. Él era un caso perdido.

Nos preparamos para festejar mi renuncia, esperamos la pizza y luego nos pusimos cómodos en el sofá con la tele encendida.

- - Hoy ganarán, Bella, lo sé. Es un buen día para el equipo, renunciaste a tu trabajo basura, hoy se cumple dos semanas desde que tu madre empezó un curso, y la señora Flowers no ha venido a pedir una tasita de azúcar. ¡Hoy ganarán!

Me reí de sus ocurrencias.

Mis padres estaban divorciados. Mi madre se había vuelto a casar con un entrenador de futbol de segunda categoría, Phil Dwyer, quien con su buen sueldo, le consentía todo. Al igual que a mí, a Renee le encantaba tomar clases de lo que sea, le encantaba aprender de todo, pero la diferencia es que yo no me aburría rápidamente y las dejaba.

La señora Flowers era la vecina cotilla de enfrente que siempre, una vez a la semana, venía a pedir azúcar. Vieja tacaña.

Y ahora soy una desempleada. Mi primer trabajo resultó ser una mierda, pero es una suerte que yo sea una enfermera certificada, ya que el partido es contra Manchester United y a Charlie le daría un infarto si nuestros amados _Reds_ pierden. Debería empezar a cobrarle… Es broma.

Charlie tarareaba "You'll never walk alone" mientras yo pensaba en qué hacer con mi vida laboral – la ahora inexistente vida laboral mía –.

En la tele aparecía una vista aérea del estadio Anfield, "The Kop" para los aficionados. Claro, era un súper clásico. Recordé las veces que fui allí con Charlie de niña. En ese momento no entendía nada de futbol pero me emocionaba igual.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando en mi feliz infancia, pero cuando volví a mirar la televisión, los jugadores titulares estaban entrando al campo. Recordé los nombres de algunos, el medio campista Emmet McCarthy, - alto, grande, lleno de músculos, e intimidante – los defensas Gigandet y el otro…

- - ¿Quién es ese? ¿Es nuevo? – le pregunté a mi padre por el rubio media cabeza más alto que James Gingadet.

- - Si – contestó Charlie frunciendo el ceño –. Jasper Whitlock, recién traído de Newcastle… no entiendo por qué lo pone, si lo han traído hace menos de tres semanas.

- - Ya.

Seguí con mi pobre reconocimiento de mi equipo, Laurent Gathegi, Tyler Crowley, Ben Cheney y finalmente, el arquero y capitán Edward Masen. Todos lucían serios frente a la cámara. Luego pasaron al equipo contrario, de los que ni me moleste en intentar recordar sus nombres.

Y el juego comenzó.

Masen eligió cancha, los _Reds_ se quedaron del lado que quisieron y… no voy a narrar todo un partido de futbol. El arquero hizo unas atajadas espectaculares, aunque no pudo con una; y sorpresivamente Whitlock metió los dos goles gracias a los cuales…

- - ¡GANAMOS! – Charlie gritaba mientras saltaba encima del sofá. Yo me uní a su festejo con gritos y aplausos.

Esa noche dormí bien, sintiéndome relajada por primera vez en meses.

Corrección, esa noche estaba durmiendo bien, sintiéndome relajada por primera vez en meses hasta que siento que me zarandean por el hombro, despierto lentamente y trato de recordar dónde estoy, sin mucho éxito.

- -Bella, ya sé dónde podrías trabajar…

- -¿Papá? – pregunté con medio ojo abierto, joder ¿qué hora era?

- - … pedirle a Phil que te recomiende y podrías entrar.

- - ¿Entrar a dónde? ¿Qué hora es?

- - Al equipo.

Me fijé en el reloj de mi mesita de luz, eran las cuatro de la mañana.

- - Si, lo que digas – contesté, y me volví a dormir.

Horas más tarde, desperté y me levanté. Estaba desayunando cuando me entero que mi padre ya había planeado todo. Yo creí que había sido un sueño.

- - La entrevista es a las dos.

- - ¿A las dos?

- - Si, así que debes ir a darte una ducha ya… - me dijo retirando los croissants y mi taza de leche con chocolate.

- - Pero… - miré anhelante a mi desayuno.

- - Luego comes. ¡Ve, ve, ve! Yo voy a preparar tu curriculum.

Logré agarrar una medialuna y subí arriba comiéndola.

**0o0o0**

Debo hablar con el Doctor Bagdash. Vine recomendada por Phil Dwyer. Eso es lo que debía decir.

Me encontraba en las instalaciones donde los Reds entrenaban. ¿A dónde debía ir? Ni idea, pero esperaba que la recepcionista de aquí pudiera ayudarme.

- - Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – preguntó ella con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Era yo o esta chica tenía pinta de ser demasiado amable?

- - Yo tengo una entrevista con el Doctor Bagdash y quisiera saber dónde puedo encontrarlo.

- - Oh, lo siento, pero el Doctor salió con todo el equipo a una salida didáctica…

- - Ah.

- - …¡Pero volverán en cualquier mo…! – dijo para consolarme, pero se interrumpió a si misma callándose y mirando a la puerta – ¡Ahí están!

En efecto, un grupo de numerosos hombres entraba al lugar, casi todos en su mayoría eran jóvenes y llevaban puesto ropa deportiva. El Liverpool Football Club.

Hubo un coro de "Hola, Angela", "¿Cómo estas, Angela?" y "Te ves bien, Angela" que fue silenciado por un "Dejen de molestar a la señorita, maleducados, ¿acaso no ven que está trabajando?" Reconocí a quién dijo esto último como el mítico Director Tecnico: Harry Clearwater. La recepcionista, Angela, dijo a los jugadores mientras pasaban "¡Bien ganado anoche, chicos!" y ellos agradecieron en coro.

Ellos fueron desapareciendo en fila de mi vista. No me di cuenta que me había quedado dura de la impresión hasta que el grito Angela me sobresaltó.

- - ¡Doctor Bagdash!

Un hombre, de los últimos en la fila se giró, y vino hacía nosotras. Era de mediana estatura y edad, pulcramente peinado y afeitado, ojos azules claros y una línea recta como labios, expresión seria e inquisitiva. Médico.

- - Ella tiene una entrevista con usted, Doctor.

- - ¡Oh cierto! ¿Isabella Swan, verdad?

- - Sí, señor – contesté tímidamente, me sentía una hormiga.

- - De acuerdo, sígueme a mi despacho, por favor.

Asentí y antes de hacerlo, le di las gracias a la recepcionista. Ella me deseó mucha suerte.

**0o0o0**

Parecía que por cada palabra que leía, me miraba. A veces murmuraba palabras pero yo no lograba escucharlo.

- - Interesante. – fue lo dijo al termina de leer – Isabella, aquí en tu curriculum figura que tienes mucha preparación, pero solo te postulas a enfermera cuando tus conocimientos de idiomas, educación física y demás podrían ser muy útiles.

Él Doc quedó mirándome. ¡Ah, debía decir algo!

- - Bueno, he estudiado y trabajado mucho para recibirme, creo que ese es el puesto para el que más estoy capacitada. Pero si alguna vez necesitan de mis servicios de traductora y entrenadora, o si necesitan que les haga un pastel – bromeé – no tengo problema en hacerlo.

Él sonrió.

- - En verdad estoy impresionado por tus títulos académicos. – reconoció –Y realmente creo que le será muy útil al equipo tenerte. Estas dentro del equipo médico.

Es significaba que…

¡Estoy contratada!

He pasado de ser una a desempleada a reinsertarme en el mundo laboral en menos de veinticuatro horas.

¡En tu cara Mike Newton!

**0o0o0**

Esto sería la presentación, una Bella busca y encuentra un nuevo empleo, que resultará ser todo menos común y corriente, conocerá a gente mala y maravillosa, ¿y a alguien especial? cosa que leerán más adelante si esto tiene buena acogida. ¿Reviews?

**Eva**


	2. Liverpool Football Club

Los personajes ficticios reconocidos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, los OCs a mí, y los famosos nombrados pertenecen a… ellos mismos.

Hola gente, apuré la actualización debido a… ¡USTEDES! Me alegra muchísimo la aceptación que tuvo esta idea así que no pude contenerme y comencé a escribir rápidamente.

Hay canciones que escuché al escribir esta capitulo, o simplemente pensé en ellas al escribir, canciones que por su letra o ritmo, asocié a una escena de todo lo que sucede más abajo. Todas sacadas de mi gusto musical, las recomiendo totalmente.

**Soundtrack del Capitulo: **Wraith Pinned to the Mist and Other Games – of Montreal

Easy Easy – King Krule

Eye of the Tiger – Survivor

Dangerous Animals – Arctic Monkeys

Doin' It – LL Cool J ft. LeShaun

**O0o0o0O**

**Liverpool Football Club**

No exagero cuando digo que regresé a casa dando ridículos saltitos de alegría. La gente en el autobús me miraba de manera crítica y se alejaban de mí como si fuera una desquiciaba, pero qué importaba, ¡conseguí trabajo!

Cuando llegué, Charlie estaba en la cocina horneando algo. Él interpretó mi sonrisa de oreja y comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

- Aww, papá… - me llenaba de emoción su emoción.

- ¡Has conseguido trabajo!

- Sí, pero no es para tanto…

- ¡En el Liverpool! – y estalló en lagrimas.

Bueno, no estaba emocionado por mí exactamente.

Antes de cenar, puse patas para arriba mi habitación en busca del uniforme que use en mis prácticas. Lo encontré. Consistía en un pantalón y una playera algo formal color verde celeste claro.

El Doctor Bagdash me dijo que empezaba mañana mismo a las nueve. Mi horario de trabajo sería de nueve a cinco con descansos para comer, exceptuando los días de partido, que debería estar con el equipo ya sea en el estadio local o de los contrarios. También viajaría con el conjunto de jugadores en sus viajes de cualquier índole. Cuando le conté eso a mi padre, lloró como bebe, y cuando le dije que podía conseguirle entradas para TODOS los partidos, gritó y casi se desmayó. Jesús, mi padre se está volviendo viejo.

Luego llamé a casa de mi madre para agradecerle a Phil este gran favor. Él aceptó mis agradecimientos sonando avergonzado, me imaginé que si se lo dijera en persona, estaría completamente colorado y miraría hacía todos lados menos a mí.

**O0o0o0O**

Desperté a las seis y media. Me aseé y duché en veinte minutos. Me sequé el cabello rápidamente, me puse el uniforme celeste y preparé mi bolso con cosas que podría necesitar: la llave de casa, desodorante, colonia, cepillo de dientes y dentífrico, una coleta de más por las dudas, billetera con dinero, mi documento de identidad, mi celular… y creo que eso era suficiente.

Bajé a las siete y veinte a desayunar.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunte a Charlie, quien estaba en la cocina vertiendo café en su termo.

Alisaba mi uniforme nerviosamente. No podía parar de hacerlo, me sentía muy nerviosa. Él tenía puesto su traje de policía, ya llevaba el arma en el cinturón así que ya debía de estar por irse.

- Deslumbrante, eres la enfermera más… enfermera que he visto – dijo y rió. Bufé – Relájate, Bella. Te ves exactamente como te debes ver para trabajar.

- Es lo que acabas de decir. – refunfuñé.

- Lo digo enserio. Lo harás bien, estoy seguro.

Sus palabras me animan, y así que me siento y devoró mi desayuno, que ese día consistió en un tazón de yogurt de frutilla con FrootyLoops – nunca dejaré de ser la niña mimada de Charlie –.

- Bueno pequeña, me voy – dice tomando su manojo de llaves, de casa, del auto, de la patrulla, y de la comisaría – Suerte. Cualquier cosa llámame, ¿de acuerdo? – Asiento, él me despeina el cabello y se va.

Siete y cincuenta. Decido ir lentamente a la parada de autobús, ya que estar sola en casa me resulta desesperante. Cuando salgo de casa y cierro la puerta con llave, la señora Flowers estaba cruzando la calle, viniendo hacía mí. Otro día, su interferencia en mi camino me hubiera molestado, pero como tengo tiempo que perder, dejé que se acercara a mí con su tarrito blanco de porcelana. No le daría azúcar, ya le había dado anteayer.

- Bella querida, ¿estás yéndote, verdad? – dice con su voz nasal. Su aspecto era un poco gracioso, cabello negro y corto, cortado de manera recta, sin un pelo fuera de lugar, usaba unos anteojos enormes que hacían que sus ojos se vieran enormes y siempre vestía largos vestidos con alegres estampados de flores.

- Si, señora Flowers.

- Oh, que lastima, iba a pedirte… - y en su rostro apareció una expresión "sorprendida" mientras miraba de arriba abajo a mi atuendo de hoy.

Que lo viste desde tu ventana, vieja chusma.

- ¿Y este uniforme, Bella querida? ¿Acaso trabajas en… un centro médico?

Mientras hablábamos, yo caminaba. Supuse que con sus ansias de chismes, ella no se daba cuenta y me seguía.

- No, trabajo para… - ¿se lo decía o no se lo decía? Mmm… no. La torturaría con un poco de misterio, eso la mataría – unos deportistas.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó exaltada - ¿Enserio? ¿De dónde? ¿Qué hacen?

- Ellos practican deporte. Adiós señora Flowers, que tenga un buen día. – dije con una sonrisa y crucé la calle, dejándola intrigada en el otro lado de la acera.

Mi día había empezado y ya estaba hecho. La mezcla entre furia, hambre e intriga de mi vecina hizo mi día. Llegué a la parada del autobús con una sonrisita picara en mis rostro. Soy un caso perdido, pero es que la señora esa te deja muy fácil el divertirte a su costa.

Era un corto trayecto de quince minutos desde mi parada hasta donde debía bajarme. Un trayecto de cuatro canciones. A medida que me acercaba la intensidad de la sensación de nudo en el estomago aumentaba. La música me tranquilizaba un poco.

Bajé del bus y caminé las dos calles que me faltaban hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento del equipo, el Melwood Training Grounds, o para acortar voy a decir llegué a Melwood.

Entré y me encontré con Angela atendiendo a alguien del correo. Ella firmó, y el empleado le dejo una enorme caja y se fue.

- Bueno, creo que puedo con todo esto. – Encima de la enorme caja había sobres, ella los tomó y los dejo en su escritorio para volver e intentar abarcar toda su superficie con sus delgados brazos.

- Déjame ayudarte – me ofrecí y ambas tomamos la caja y la dejamos a un costado de su escritorio.

- Gracias – dijo y lo dijo sinceramente – Generalmente el correo llega a las nueve, y Joe, el de seguridad – me aclaró – está aquí para ayudarme con los paquetes, pero como son ocho y media, él está en la entrada del estacionamiento haciendo lo suyo, ya sabes, cuidando la seguridad y levantando la barrera para los chicos. – terminó de decir y sacudió la cabeza, como espantando una idea – Mírate, estas aquí – observó mi uniforme de trabajo - ¡Lo lograste! Bienvenida al barco.

- Gracias.

Descubrí que Angela Webber era una de las personas más amables que podían estar pisando el suelo de este mundo. Me caía bien, era agradable y buena conmigo, ella contestó a cada una de mis dudas sin problema mientras nos paseamos por el hall y en un momento nos quedamos viendo por la ventana que daba al estacionamiento. Veíamos a los jugadores llegar, varios en sus autos o motocicletas de lujo. Yo adivinaba sus nombres, y ella me corregía si me equivocaba, además, me contaba algo sobre cada hombre que llegaba, algo que les caracterizaba.

- Tyler Crowley, ¿verdad?

Él usualmente era suplente, pero el partido pasado había reemplazado al jugador titular ya que este aún se estaba recuperando de una lesión y el entrenador no quería arriesgarse.

- Si. Él es increíblemente despistado, siempre se entera las cosas a medias, los demás siempre se aprovechan de eso – dice con un poco de pena, pero luego ríe recordando alguna anécdota.

El auto siguiente era un Audi deportivo, ¿modelo? No lo sé. Pero el auto era bellísimo, era el tipo de auto que yo no compraría ni de casualidad porque a) No tengo el dinero y no lo tendré ni viviendo tres vidas más; y b) Soy demasiado recatada y ese carruaje no es mi estilo. Emmett McCarty bajó del impresionante auto, él, como todos lo que fueron llegando, vestía ropa deportiva, llevaba puesto un gorro de lana y encima de estos unos auriculares Sony. El mediocampista era alto, y muy ancho, puedo afirmar que el triplica mi tamaño. McCarty nos vio en la ventana y nos lanzó un beso como lo haría una niña. No pude evitar reír.

- Parece simpático – comenté.

- ¡Lo es! Es la persona más divertida y bromista que encontraras aquí, así que ten cuidado – me advirtió medio en broma, medio enserio.

El siguiente auto era igual de lujoso que el anterior pero no llamativo, un simple y accesible – si te sobra dinero – Mercedes Benz GLA plateado.

- Ben Cheney, ¿puede ser?

- Si.

Angela no comentó nada sobre él, solo lo observó mientras sacaba su bolso, se lo colgaba en un hombro, cerraba la puerta, aseguraba su vehículo y se perdía hacía un lugar en el fondo.

- Y… - murmuré a la nada, la chica aquí a mi lado tenía la mirada perdida hacía ese punto donde iban los jugadores – ¿Cómo es él? – pregunté.

- Tímido.

Eso fue todo lo que salió de su boca acerca de Ben Cheney. Apostaba un penique a que había algo entre estos dos.

Dos personas llegaron en motoneta. El Doctor Bagdash conducía, un hombre de más edad iba atrás suyo. Angela me dijo que era Clifford McLaggen, el segundo ayudante de Harry Clearwater. Parecía muy viejo, pero bien por él al seguir trabajando.

Solo llegó un auto luego de mi superior. Llegó a toda velocidad y casi tumbo la motoneta del Doc, estacionó y de allí no salió nadie al instante. Era un Volvo, modelo No Lo Sé. A mi lado Angela soltó un "Oh, oh".

- ¿"Oh, oh"? ¿Qué? – pregunté intrigada, así debía sentirse la señora Flowers.

Del coche bajó el mismísimo Edward Masen: alto – al metro noventa llegaba seguro –, cabello castaño, blanco – en ese momento su rostro estaba algo colorado – y de perfil atractivo. Y al parecer, estaba hecho una furia. Salió del auto con su teléfono móvil pegado al oído, gritando de manera frenética. Súbitamente cortó la llamada a la vez que cerraba su auto de una fuerte patada. Aseguró su vehículo mientras se alejaba a largos pasos pasándose una mano por el cabello.

- Siempre está así cuando pelea con su novia, Tanya…

- ¡Oh si! ¿La modelo, verdad?

Tanya Denali era una reconocidísima modelo de pasarela y alta costura que el año pasado había actuado por primera vez en una película. O sea que ahora era actriz también. Cuando hablas de modelaje en Inglaterra, hablas de Kate Moss y Tanya Denali, ellas eran las mayores referentes en cuanto a eso. Claro, Masen y Tanya Denali salían desde hace más de un año, eran la comidilla de las revistas de chimentos. ¿Problemas en el paraíso para la pareja perfecta de Inglaterra? Miren de lo que me entero en mi nuevo trabajo.

Dejé a Angela en su puesto y me fui a presentarme al mío: el despacho del Doctor Bagdash.

Toqué la puerta y esperé, él me indicó que podía pasar.

- Buen día, Isabella. Veo que has venido lista para trabajar – dijo refiriéndose a mi atuendo.

- Buen día, Doctor.

Me senté en uno de los asientos frente a su escritorio.

- Bueno, hoy no será un día particularmente interesante a menos que alguien se lastime.

- Esperemos que no.

- Yo espero que Masen se muerda la lengua lo suficientemente fuerte como para cerrar la boca. – soltó tapándose el rostro – Está insoportable.

Vaya, eso me tomó por sorpresa. Me aventuré a preguntar:

- ¿Acaso Masen es… engreído, señor?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – respondió de inmediato, parecía que lo que dije fue algo descabellado – Es un pan de Dios. – aseguró hasta con gestos con la mano – Es solo que cuando trae sus problemas personales a la cancha… Los camioneros no son nada en comparación, créeme. Bueno, pongámonos a trabajar. Sígueme, te diré que harás en el camino.

**O0o0o0O**

- ¡McCarty no muerdas la pelota…! ¡NO MUERDAS A CHENEY! ¡MCCARTY!

El Doctor Bag… quiero decir, Doc – él mismo me pidió que lo llamará así – me condujo a la cancha donde el mismísimo Liverpool estaba peloteando. Sabía que era algo que iba a ver tarde o temprano, pero ahora que había llegado el momento, estaba dura, paralizada y mi boca era una "O" del asombro. Estaba viendo a mi equipo practicar. ¡Debía de ser la envidia de miles de hombres y mujeres! ¡Los _Reds_ estaban practicando en frente mío! ¡Todos ellos! Si Charlie estuviera aquí… Oh, lo voy a matar de un infarto cuando le cuente…

_Tranquila Bella, estás en tu trabajo, tienes que ser profesional._

Harry Clearwater, el respetado DT, estaba gritando órdenes a Emmett McCarty, quien acababa de morder a su compañero. Ben Cheney se estaba mirando el codo con el ceño fruncido. McCarty tenía una sonrisa de niño travieso, mostrando todos los dientes. James Gingadet y Laurent Gathegi hacían una competencia de quien hacía más jueguitos, el moreno – Laurent – iba noventa y dos y aumentando. Los suplentes – se los distinguía porque llevaban puesto una camiseta de color llamativo – estaban trotando, conté doce de ellos. Los titulares – los que no usaban esa camiseta distintiva – estaban haciendo cualquier cosa menos entrenar. Un par charlaban entre ellos, otro par se pegaban puñetazos en broma. Reconocí a otro titular, estaba sentado en la banca sobándose los muslos nerviosamente, era el lesionado Garret Pace. Jasper Whitlock estaba parado en medio del campo con sus manos juntas tras su espalda, observando a todo el mundo con ojos cautos, y el que si estaba haciendo algo era Edward Masen, quien pateaba al arco sin errar ni una vez.

- ¿No es lo que esperabas? – inquirió Doc reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- No, yo esperaba algo más… estricto – reconocí –, como un pelotón militar.

- No puedes estar más acercada a la realidad. – dijo mirando el reloj en su muñeca derecha.

Le seguí a la banca, donde él se sentó al lado del jugador y yo a su lado. Pace me miró con curiosidad al pasar frente a él. Pude tener una buena vista de él, era de estatura elevada, pero no demasiado, no era una bola de músculos como muchos de sus compañeros, era más bien larguirucho, de cara alargada, cabello rubio un poco largo que en ese momento estaba llevado hacia atrás por una vincha de esas que usaban los tenistas, sus ojos eran marrones claros. Él tamborileaba su pie derecho contra el piso, y sus dedos contra su muslo. Parecía impaciente.

- ¿Cómo estas, Garret?

- No lo sé, usted dígame, Doc.

Él era impaciente.

- ¿Quieres la verdad, Garret? Tú no puedes manejar la verdad.

La expresión seria y desafiante del futbolista desapareció al reír. A mí se me escapó una risita. El Doc podía ser más divertido de lo que pensé.

- ¿Es esa su manera de decirme que aún debo estar en la banca?

No, solo quise repetir una frase célebre. Ve. Falta un minuto para que sean y diez.

Pace se levantó de un salto y corrió a la cancha.

- La diversión termina a las nueve y diez, observa.

Segundos después, el DT Clearwater gritó como si su energía proviniera de un rayo.

- ¡SE ACABARON LOS MALDITOS JUEGOS, MALDITA SEA!

Incluso sentada en la banca, puse apreciar cómo se agolpaba la sangre en el rostro del hombre, y la vena de la frente saltaba una y otra vez. Todos los deportistas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y formaron un circulo a su alrededor, había dos hombres a su lado, uno era el hombre de edad llamado Clifford McLaggen que había venido con Doc, y el otro era una década más joven que él, ambos, sus ayudantes. Clearwater respiró profundamente una vez, y dio un giro para quedar frente a McCarty, le apuntó con su dedo índice y le dijo muy seriamente:

- Si vuelves a morder a alguno de tus compañeros, entrenaré a Malvavisco, mi rottweiler, para que te arranque los huevos, ¿me has entendido?

Emmett tragó en seco y asintió.

- Pace, ¿el doctor te ha autorizado para entrenar?

- Sí, señor.

- Cliff, ¿tienes el alta? – Cliff sacó un papel de los tantos que había en su carpeta y se lo pasó a Clearwater – Bien. Ve estirarte, quiero veinte vueltas al campo, conos, tres sets de cincuenta flexiones de brazos, cuatro de cincuenta abdominales. Angus, ve a traer las botellas – indicó a su otro ayudante –. Ustedes, niñitas, escucharan a Doc explicarles porque no deben hacer maniobras suicidas como el idiota aquel que está dando la vuelta a la cancha. ¡Doc ven a…! – gritó mientras giraba hacía nuestra posición, hasta que me vio – ¿Y ella quién es?

Doc se levantó y me indicó que fuera con él. Mi corazón amenazó con salirse de mi pecho al ver que iba a estar frente todos los _Reds_ y su entrenador.

- No te avergüences, Isabella – me aconsejó con amabilidad.

Doc saludó a todos en general, y todos le saludaron a él.

- Antes de empezar con esto, les presentó a su enfermera: Isabella…

- Bella – corregí, me pareció práctico hacerlo ahora.

- Claro, Bella Swan. – al terminar de decir mi apellido, hubo un murmullo entre los hombres, y algún que otro silbido – En caso de que yo este ocupado o no este, ella será la encargada de atenderlos.

¿Qué? Que útil saberlo ahora, Doc, al mismo tiempo que ellos, conmigo roja como un tomate.

- Así que cualquier consulta o molestia, diríjanse a Bella. – finalizó mi presentación.

Hubo asentimientos, risitas picaras y miradas cómplices. ¿Dios, en qué me he metido?

- Bienvenida a bordo, Bella Swan – dijo Harry Clearwater mirándome con sus ojos estrictos. Me sentí tan pequeña como una hormiga – Soy el director técnico de este equipo. Ellos son mis ayudantes y consejeros, Cliff y Angus – indicó con un gesto de mano. Cliff era más viejo visto de cerca, y Angus tenía un rostro distraído e inocente –.

- Encantada – fui capaz de decir mirándoles y siendo capaz de forzar una sonrisa, Cristo, me sentía tan frenética. ¿Esto estaba pasando realmente?

- Y ellos son el equipo.

¿Esto estaba realmente pasando? No lo podía creer. Cada uno me saludo estrechándome la mano, sonriéndome y diciéndome su nombre. Laurent, Benjamin, Tyler, James, Eleazar, Paul, Embry, Jasper, Emmett, Ben… todos ellos y la otra decena de nombres me estrecharon la mano – algunos más fuerte que otros, como Emmett, que me zarandeó hasta el hombro – y me dedicaron sonrisas. Excepto Edward, que solo dijo "Bienvenida" y nada más, no sonrisas y no saludo de mano, daba igual porque yo ya sabía cómo se llamaba y además… ¡Me había dado la bienvenida!

Aún se sentía extraño y emocionante, como cuando conoces a tu estrella de rock favorita. No sabes que esperar, y lo que te encuentras te deja un buen sabor de boca. Mis primeras horas de trabajo y hasta ahora todos habían sido agradables conmigo. La vida daba gusto así.

A lo que entrenador se refirió como maniobra suicida hecha por Garret Pace era un ardid de ataque donde el jugador se tiraba hacia el contrario para quitarle el dominio de la pelota, pero que si no lo planeas bien, y principalmente, no pisas bien, podría hacer que te tuerzas un tobillo, como le pasó a Pace. Doc insistió y re-insistió en que no lo hicieran porque era una lesión muy común al hacer esa maniobra además de que ese ataque pocas veces terminaba bien. Y nadie quería a medio equipo con tobillos torcidos. Yo también hice mi aporte informándoles que el tiempo de reposo se podía alargar al mínimo esfuerzo, lo cual era algo que probablemente nadie quisiera.

Después de ello, el DT repartió órdenes a diestra y siniestra a todos, y todos obedecieron.

Calentaron, corrieron, esquivaron conos, hicieron abdominales, lagartijas, practicaron dominio de pelota, tiro al arco – con el arquero titular y el suplente turnándose para atajar -, tiros libres, y cabeceos hasta la doce y media. Pace se les unió en los últimos tres ejercicios, aguantó hasta la hora, al final se le tensó la pierna derecha. Se le acalambró. Yo me encargué de él. Pensé que no querría mi ayuda, me daba la impresión de que era muy arisco, pero se dejó, simplemente se acostó en la hierba y dejó que yo trabajara sobre su pierna para aliviar el calambre.

- Esto es lo que pasa cuando no haces ejercicio en tres semanas – murmuró aquejumbrado.

- Te has forzado, eso es todo. – contesté amablemente.

- Sí, pero esto no puede pasar en un partido. _Tengo_ que jugar. No puedo quedarme atrás. – me dio pena, lo dijo con tanto sentimiento – Creo que ya está. – Se levantó y yo hice lo mismo – Gracias.

Se fue con los demás, quienes comenzaron a molestarle y hacer bromas. Me sentí genial, había hecho algo.

Todos estaban descansando acostados, respirando pesadamente. Así estuvieron por unos quince minutos hasta que Clearwater anunció la hora del almuerzo. Los jugadores fueron hacía el interior del edificio.

- ¿No vas a comer, Bella? – preguntó Doc.

- Eh, sí, claro – murmuré insegura – Es solo que… ¿dónde?

- Vamos, te mostraré.

Entramos al edificio y escuché ruido a mi izquierda.

- Ahí están los vestuarios y las duchas – informó. Seguramente los chicos se estarían refrescando allí.

Seguimos hacía adelante hasta llegar al hall, cerca de las escaleras se encontraba Angela.

. Te estaba esperando, Bella. ¿Vamos a almorzar?

Miré dudosa al Doc, al fin y al cabo había venido con él.

. Me alegro que hayas hecho una amiga, Bella. Ve, de todas formas tengo asuntos que arreglar con Harry.

Y se fue. Angela me guió por otro ancho pasillo hasta entrar por un gran marco de lado izquierdo. Era una especie de… cafetería. Contra la pared estaban los mostradores con comida, solo tenías que tomar un plato y servirte lo quisieras. Hay que destacar que la comida tenía una pinta espectacular. Me serví un filete mediano con una guarnición de ensalada rusa, más un vaso de jugo. Angela prefirió una porción de tarta de pollo y arroz.

Ella insistió en sentarnos cerca de la puerta, y no le faltó tiempo para sentarse de espaldas a ella. Luego entendí el por qué. Desde mi posición, tenía perfecta vista de quien entraba y salía. Ella tenía una vista completa de todo el salón.

Los chicos fueron llegando haciendo alboroto, sirviéndose cantidades industriales de comida y comiéndola toda. Impresionante.

Y Angela podía observar perfectamente a…

- No lo digas.

- ¿El qué?

- Que es obvio que me gusta. No es tan obvio porque Ben no lo sabe.

Sonreí, miré mi comida, y le dije inocentemente:

- No iba a decir nada. – ella enarcó una ceja - ¿Se lo has dicho?

- ¿Decirle qué?

- ¡Angela, él no es Harry Potter que adivina las cosas! – siseé fuerte.

No podía creerlo, ella se quejaba pero ni siquiera le había dicho algo.

- ¡Harry Potter no adivina las cosas, muggle ignorante! – me contradijo.

Reí por su contestación, mirando mi plato y tapándome la boca para no reír fuerte. Cuando levanté la mirada, ella llamó mi atención. Cuando digo ella, me refiero a la mujer de kilométricas piernas que estaba entrando por la puerta.

Uno diría que no es lo mismo una ver a una persona en una fotografía completamente photoshopeada a tenerla en frente tuyo. Con Tanya Denali era lo mismo. Ella era la mismísima persona que aparecía en las portadas de revistas con la piel lisa y de apariencia suave, el cabello rubio y lacio, los ojos azules como zafiros, y los labios pintados de rojo. Ella llevaba puesto shorts a pesar de que en esta época del año hacía un poco de frío. Tacones, lo que hacían que su piernas se vieran más largas e infinitas. Una camisa holgada, y una pashmina. Era bellísima, no puedes negárselo a nadie.

Tanya Denali paso por al lado nuestro hacía Edward Masen. Toda la cafetería se quedó en silencio ante su presencia. No pude evitarlo, tenía que mirar. No pude ver el rosto de la supermodelo porque estaba de espaldas hacía mi, ni tampoco pude ver la expresión de Masen al verla, ella me tapaba la vista. Aún así pude escucharlos, como todos los presentes.

- Eddy, - sonó dulce, como una niña – vine a verte.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – siseó. Oh, oh, no sonaba precisamente alegre de verla. – No puedes venir aquí como si nada, Tanya. ¿Cuándo entenderás?

- Vine a verte – repitió ella – y a hablar contigo. ¿Podemos hablar?

Oí el choque de metal con vidrio: los cubiertos dejados en el plato y el chirrido de una silla. Escuché el repiqueteo de los tacones de ellas pasar por mi lado, seguida por él.

En el momento que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, todos estallaron en risas, gritos y se reanudaron las charlas, que esta vez giraban en torno a lo que acaba de suceder.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – me pregunté en voz alta, aún podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

- Veras mucho de esto, no sé por qué, pero las novias aquí son muy celosas aquí.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dije medio enserio, medio en broma.

Seguimos comiendo, y no pude evitar mirar hacia la puerta. Podía verlos desde aquí, él estaba de espaldas a mí, y ella le estaba hablando serenamente, le acariciaba el rostro y ponía morritos. En un momento se besaron, ¡vaya beso! Dejé de mirar porque sentí que estaba interrumpiendo un momento íntimo. Ella se fue, y él volvió a la cafetería luciendo muy relajado.

Con Angela no volvimos a hablar del tema, pero si le insistí en que invitara a salir a Ben.

Ok, no le insistí. La rete a hacerlo, ¿y adivinen qué? Lo hizo.

Ella se levantó, fue hacía Ben, quien estaba sentado con el español, Eleazar, se agachó a su lado, y le susurró algo. Cheney frunció el ceño pero luego asintió.

Angela volvió conmigo toda colorada, pero con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ella me dijo que tenía una deuda impaga con ella, cuando lo dijo justo cuando el flash del un rayo iluminó toda la cafetería, lo que la hizo sonar algo malévola. ¿Ocultar un cadáver, tal vez?

Afuera comenzó a llover torrencialmente.

**O0o0o0O**

Lluvia o no, los chicos debían entrenar adentro. Debían hacer una hora y media de musculación, en el primer piso se encontraba el gimnasio con las maquinas. Y yo debía estar allí.

Observara disimuladamente a un hombre en un gimnasio era algo que yo hubiera hecho. Mirar veintidós no. Y este era mi trabajo.

McCarty anunció rápidamente que le tocaba poner la música. En una esquina había unos parlantes para Iphone. Inmediatamente sonó una canción de rap, todos alabaron a Emmett por ello, ya que puso de buen humor a todos, ellos la cantaban, por lo menos la parte donde cantaba LL Cool J.

Era muy explícita. No sabía dónde meter acalorado mi rostro. Y ellos la cantaba o la gritaban – Doin' it, doin' it and doin' it well – mientras hacían ejercicio. Gingadet se sacó la camiseta. Debo ser la chica más rara del mundo, estoy en un gym, repleto de hombres lindos, sudorosos y atractivos. Preferiría irme. Bella Swan, eres un enigma hasta para ti misma.

¿Cómo iba a aguantar una hora y media de esto? Que bochorno.

**O0o0o0O**

Estaba aconsejándole a Benjamin Galeb – el defensor egipcio – que no usara esas zapatillas para correr en la cinta, ya que esas que traía puesto tenían taquillas y estaban especialmente hechas para jugar en cancha de pasto y nada más. Yo sabía de ropa y calzados deportivos. Si no usas el adecuado, no haces el trabajo adecuado. Pero bueno, yo cumplí con mi trabajo, intenté cuidar de él, él no quiso escucharme.

El DT Clearwater vino, seguido de sus dos asistentes.

- Bueno señoritas, tengo las tácticas listas. Andando – dijo así sin más.

- Pero señor, está lloviendo.

- Puedo ver eso, Crowley. ¿Cuál es el punto de tu pregunta? – era un claro desafío "Atrévete a insinuar que no hay que practicar por la insignificante lluvia, y traeré a Malvavisco para que te arranque las entrañas".

- Nada, señor.

Todos comenzaron a dejar sus maquinas.

- ¡No, mierda!

Ese fue Benjamin Galeb. Por muy poco, la cinta no se traga su pie. Las taquillas se habían clavado en la cinta.

- Genial, Galeb, haz arruinado una caminadora. ¿Qué nadie te dijo que no debes correr con los botines? ¡Más si tienen tapones! – le gritó, y luego se fue refunfuñando.

En cuanto se fue, los demás chicos estallaron en risas y burlas. Al pasar frente a mí, cada uno me sonrió, y alguno que otro me dijo algo como "Lo tienes todo cubierto" y "Eres buena para mi salud" – aunque esto último sonó como un comentario sexual, Dios no quiera –. Incluso el buenhumorado Edward Masen me dedicó una casi imperceptible sonrisa y me dijo:

- Trataré de escucharte más seguido.

Pude observar con más detalle su rostro. No tenía el cabello castaño como pensé, sino de un color rojizo como el cobre. Sus ojos eran verdes, muy verdes, era un color muy bonito. Su quijada tenía aspecto marcado y fuerte, y su nariz era recta. Tenía un rostro muy varonil, era agraciado, ese era mi veredicto.

Estaba extasiada. Me había ganado un poco del respeto de los chicos.

El último en salir fue Galeb, quien, con una sonrisa resignada, me dijo:

- Tenías razón. Discúlpame, fui irrespetuoso. – frunció los labios y me pasó la mano - ¿Estamos bien?

Acepté sus disculpas y lo sellamos con un apretón.

- ¿Qué me recomiendas para correr?

Le conté que aparte de enfermera, soy Personal Trainer; él, que olvidó sus zapatillas en casa de su novia en Egipto hace una semana, y que tan pronto terminara el entrenamiento iría a Nike a comprarse unas nuevas. Es genial, no le estoy hablando a una superestrella de futbol, sino a un hombre que quiere mi opinión sobre calzados para correr.

Este equipo es una caja de sorpresas.

**O0o0o0O**

**Preguntas**: ¿Le gusta el equipo? ¿Le gusta cada uno de los jugadores? ¿Les gusta el DT Clearwater? ¿Les gusta Tanya? ¿Teorías? ¿Les gustaron las canciones?

Este capítulo fue muuuy largo, díganme qué les pareció, qué es lo que les gustaría… ¡Quiero saberlo todo!

**Eva**.


	3. Clifford

**Anteayer, 20 de junio, fue mi cumpleaños número 17. Así que he decidido regalar esto.**

Stephenie Meyer es propietaria de los personajes de Twilight.

**Soundtrack:**

Rock and Roll Part 2 – Gary Glitter (para la primera parte)

Takin' Care of Business - Bachan-Turner Overdrive

**O0O0O0O**

**Un reemplazo para los movimientos pélvicos de Clifford**

Benjamin me rogó a que fuera con él a ver zapatillas. Dijo que yo lo ayudaría a camuflarse, cosa que me causó gracia. ¿Camuflarse de qué?

Estaba por preguntarle pero no pude, porque él empezó a sacarse la ropa, y yo me sobresalté.

Si. Se sacó la ropa. En frente mío. Quedó en bóxers.

Como miré a todas partes menos a él, noté que en el suelo había mucha ropa apilada. Cuando miré hacia el campo, vi que todos, absolutamente todos, estaban en ropa interior, y con los botines puestos. Los suplentes llevaban puesto el chalequito fosforescente.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo aquí?

Cuando quise preguntarle a Galeb, él ya se había ido corriendo hacia la cancha.

Los únicos que no estaban en bóxers eran Clearwater, Cliff y Angus, quienes estaban a un costado de la cancha protegidos de la lluvia por sus paraguas. Aún estupefacta, fui y me senté en las bancas, resguardada por el techo.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo aquí?

- ¡De acuerdo, playgirls! – gritó el DT para llamar la atención – Quiero un cinco-dos-tres, porque Everton siempre usa y abusa de sus atacantes. Veremos cómo sale esto, hoy. Gingadet, Galeb, Uley, Cheney, Gathegi: a sus posiciones. – ellos eran defensores, así que fueron al área – McCarty y Cabré: al mediocampo, vamos – apuró – que no tengo todo el día –. Whitlock, Pace y Biers, ya saben.

No fue necesario decirle a Masen que vaya al arco.

Masen.

¿Acaso él era modelo de Calvin Klein? Porque lucía como tal…

¡Basta Bella!

Su novia había estado aquí, y se habían dado un beso francés digno de película. No podía permitirme pensar en él, de ninguna manera.

Bueno, podía mirar…

¡No!

No podía mirarle, a él ni a los otros veintiuno. Aunque estuvieran solteros. Eran del trabajo. No puedes fijarte en gente del trabajo, es una regla no escrita en el código del mundo laboral. Siempre termina mal. Así que no miraré a los ardientes hombres en bóxers que estaban calentando en medio de la lluvia, cuestión que me seguía preguntando.

Clearwater estaba indicándoles a los suplentes su manera de jugar para recrear el tipo de juego que Everton solía tener.

De acuerdo, no pude aguantar más y fui hacia el equipo técnico a preguntarles por qué jugaban en ropa interior.

- No quieren mojar sus ropas, y dicen que es más divertido – contestó el DT con rostro aburrido.

- Pero hace frío, y está lloviendo a mares, podrían enfermarse.

- Están acostumbrados – me contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

El amable Angus me dejó estar bajo su paraguas.

Clearwater pitó el silbato y el juego comenzó.

Tal vez era la lluvia, el césped mojado, o el hecho de que estuvieran en ropa interior… o una combinación de todo eso. El punto es que todo esto era brutal.

No recuerdo así al futbol cuando, de niña, iba a The Kob a ver los partidos con mi padre. Habrá cambiado en casi veinte años, supuse. Cheney y Pace recuperaban la pelota con jugadas limpias, ellos eran listos. Las jugadas de Gathegi y Gingadet, por otro lado, eran discutibles, ellos llegaban hacía el que tenía el dominio y lo hacían a un lado a base de empujones, y otras estrategias que en un juego real les hubiera hecho ser merecedores de tarjeta amarilla. Si pasabas cerca de Emmett… bueno, ni siquiera pasabas, él no permitía llegar al área. Clearwater lo notó también por lo que hizo que cambiara de lugar con Sam Uley.

Todo fue un espectáculo de cuerpos mojados, choques, empujones, patadas y gritos. Y lo disfruté.

No me malinterpreten, no me refiero a que disfruté de ver hombres en forma en casi todo su esplendor, había más que eso, había fuerza, velocidad, inteligencia, emoción… Harry Clearwater dejaba pocas cosas al azar.

Inglaterra es la cuna de futbol, nací y crecí con él. Es solo que verlo desde dentro reafirma este hecho: me fascina el futbol.

**O0O0O0O**

- ¡¿PODRÍAN DEJAR DE MASTURBARSE UN MOMENTO Y PRESTARME ATENCIÓN?!

Benjamin Galeb me pidió que le esperara afuera de los vestuarios, mientras él y los demás se daban una ducha. Y yo me encontraba con la espalda pegada a la pared esperándolo, repasando todo desde el comienzo de mi día. Estas horas aquí dentro fueron demasiado intensas, y una parte de mi mente aún se negaba a creer que estuviera aquí, como si todo lo que había visto y escuchado hoy solo hubiera sido un muy intenso sueño.

Ese grito fue de, como no, el DT Clearwater, pidiendo atención. Escuché que el agua dejaba de correr.

Clearwater estaba hablando, y se oía un murmullo de voces.

Un minuto después, oí un grito ahogado, y a varias personas maldecir.

Un Angus sin aliento salió por la puerta con sus ojos desorbitados mirándome.

- Cliff resbaló. ¡Cliff resbaló! Entra, vamos…

- ¿Quieres que entre… _ahí_? – pregunté incrédula, y mirando a la puerta con algo bastante parecido al terror. – Oh Dios, que estúpida soy – pensé en voz alta.

Dejé de lado mi vergüenza y entré al vestuario como un rayo. No me fijé en el lugar, solo fui directo hacía Cliff, a quien no vi porque los jugadores se habían reunido a su alrededor. Logré abrirme paso hacía él a base de empujones, pedir permiso no me sirvió de mucho. Tyler y Ben intentaban poner a Clifford de pie.

- ¡No, no, duele! – chilló el hombre sacudiendo la cabeza.

Pedí que le dejaran en el piso, y me agaché junto a él.

- ¿No puede pararse? – él sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, su rostro, sus orejas y su cuello completamente colorados, incluso había lagrimas brillando en sus ojos. Sentía dolor, eso lo podía asegurar - ¿Dónde le duele? Tiene que ser muy especifico – insistí mientras sacaba mi celular del bolsillo de mi cintura, donde estaba el elástico de mi pantalón.

- Aquí. Duele muchísimo – dijo trabajando en seco, mientras apuntaba a su cadera.

Comencé a palpar su cadera, del lado que él me había apuntado. Clifford no podía aguantar su peso, le dolía justo en la cadera, y el hueso tenía una inusual rotación hacía afuera.

- Es muy posible que se haya fracturado la cadera, - le dije lo más serenamente posible, mirándole a los ojos, si hablas con tranquilidad a un paciente, ellos están más tranquilos – el tronco cerca del fémur. – expliqué – Hay que hacer una radiografía para confirmar, así que llamaré a una ambulancia y…

- Yo ya llamé – informó Emmett - ¿Qué? – cuestionó a las enarcadas cejas de sus compañeros – Creí que se estaba muriendo y me asusté.

- ¡No, no! Aún hay que explicar las tácticas…

- Tienes que ir al hospital. – insistí suavemente.

- ¡No las he anotado aún! ¡No hice la lista de pedidos y la chica pequeña puede venir en cualquier momento! – chilló desesperado – Puedo hacerlo ahora, voy a hacerlo ahora.

Clifford trató de levantarse y solo ganó más dolor. Puse mis manos en sus hombros para mantenerlo acostado en el piso.

- Quédate quieto, Cliff, o traeré a Malvavisco para que te arranque el maldito fémur. – gruño de mala gana el entrenador.

Pude que ver que detrás de toda esa fachada de hombre impaciente e irascible, a Harry Clearwater le afectaba toda esta situación.

- ¡Pero Harry, hay tanto por hacer! – hasta que alguien había dicho un "…pero" a la amenaza del famoso Malvavisco – El partido contra los malditos Everton ya viene, ¡Tenemos que ganar a los malditos Everton! – la expresión de Clifford era pura desesperación - ¡Y los entrenamientos! ¿Quién va a supervisar a los mocosos mientras tú estés ocupado? ¿Quién?

- Ya encontraremos a alguien, a quien sea, no te preocupes.

- ¡Deja de hablarme como si me estuviera muriendo, idiota!

Eso fue sorprendente para mí. Había visto a los jugadores temerle al entrenador de tal manera que nunca, ni en broma, ellos le faltaban el respeto. En respuesta a la queja de Clifford, Clearwater solo rodó los ojos.

La ambulancia llegó y los paramédicos entraron cargando una camilla. Mientras lo revisaban, expliqué que su hueso estaba algo desviado y del dolor del pobre hombre que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie, y que yo supuse que era una fractura de cadera. Él paramédico asintió, y junto con su otro compañero lo subieron a la camilla. Alguien debía ir con ellos. Doc no estaba por ningún lado, lo llamé. Resulta que estaba en el hospital, había ido para afiliarme a la cobertura médica ahora que yo trabajaba allí. Él esperaría en la guardia. Yo iría como acompañante en la ambulancia.

Clifford nunca dejó de gritarle desesperado a Clearwater sobre todo el trabajo que dejaba pendiente. Este último le dio poca importancia a ello.

- Solo enfócate en mejorarte, Cliff, yo lo tengo todo cubierto. – él dijo antes de ver como subían al viejo a la ambulancia.

El hospital no quedaba lejos, y era un centro médico de prestigio. No cualquiera podía pagarse una cobertura médica de esta clase. El viaje fue un poco raro, ya que por un lado escuchaba los lamentos de Clifford, y por otro, la música alegre del estéreo. Nuestro conductor condujo moviendo sus hombros al ritmo de la música.

Cuando llegamos, ellos empujaron la camilla a trote, ordenando a la enfermera que precisarían una radiografía inmediata, que buscara al traumatólogo. Doc llegó cuando le estaban haciendo la placa a Clifford.

- Le dije que estaba demasiado viejo para seguir trabajando. – murmuró Doc a mi lado – Es como hablarle a la pared.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Cumplió setenta y uno el mes pasado.

- Vaya.

- Bella, iré a hablar con el traumatólogo. Cuando terminen, ¿podrías quedarte con Cliff un rato? Hazle compañía, estoy seguro de que te lo agradecerá.

Doc no me dio tiempo a contestar, él solo se fue. De todas maneras hubiera dicho que si. En mis prácticas, amaba pasar tiempo con los pacientes, los ancianos y los niños eran los mejores, eran amables y simplemente podían matarte de ternura. Así que luego de que terminaran de hacer la radiografía, fui a su lado mientras llevaban a Cliff a la habitación que le habían asignado. Me senté junto a él y le oí maldecir a su suerte durante un buen rato hasta que se percató de mi presencia y los ojos se le iluminaron como dos lamparitas al encenderse.

- ¡Niña! ¡Estás aquí!

Asentí insegura, ¿qué tenía de alegre que yo estuviera aquí?

**O0O0O0O**

Una hora después, aún seguía allí, con un bloc de notas en mi mano y una birome – que fui a comprar a una librería que me costó varias calles encontrar – anotando las tácticas e indicaciones que él me dictaba. Uno creería que me lo estaba pasando fatal y muriendo del aburrimiento, pero todo lo contrario; la compañía de Cliff era agradable, interesante e instructiva. Cuando me dictaba, hacía una pausa para explicármelo todo, y terminaba contándome anécdotas que se remontan a treinta años atrás. Lleva trabajando para Liverpool desde hace más de cuarenta años.

Clifford no tenía familia. Esposa ya fallecida, y no había tenido hijos. Tenía unos sobrinos en Escocia. De todas maneras, él decía que el equipo era su familia. Era adorable.

- … era irreemplazable. Literalmente. No había otro nadie para reemplazarlo, así que el pobre tuvo que quedarse en el arco. ¡Llorando como un bebe! – rio al recordarlo - ¡Tenías que haberlo visto!

Él me estaba contando sobre una vez en la segunda división que el portero se había roto los ligamentos, y no había un suplente, así que tuvo que seguir en la cancha, y se quedó, llorando a mares.

Doc entró seguido por otro médico. Él me miró sorprendido.

- Bella, ya son las seis, podrías haberte ido.

- ¿Las seis?

Eso no podía ser, eran cinco menos cuarto – miré la hora en mi celular, viendo de paso que tenía dos llamadas perdidas – cuando… si, había pasado más de una hora desde que habíamos partido del hospital – Vaya.

- ¿Cómo tencuentras, señor McLaggen?

- Me sentiré mejor cuando me vaya – refunfuñó. El doctor sonrió.

- Me temo que eso no podrá ser posibles en los próximos días...

- ¿Días? – susurró Cliff, horrorizado. El doctor asintió.

El doctor, traumatólogo, le mostró la placa, donde se mostraba su hueso roto. Fractura de cadera.

- Tendremos que operarte, y poner una prótesis, McLaggen, o de otra manera, tu cadera no podrá aguantar tu peso, y por lo tanto, no podrás volver a caminar.

Cliff se mostró horrorizado.

- ¿Operación? ¿Sobreviviré? Soy un viejo, doctor.

- No te preocupes, las posibilidades están a su favor; es una cirugía muy simple. Con reposo y posterior rehabilitación, estarás como nuevo. – le aseguró con una cálida sonrisa.

Los ojos asustados de Clifford buscaron contención y aliento en Doc y… en mí.

Me sentí conmovida.

- Ya programé la operación para mañana a las diez, así que tendrás que pasar la noche aquí. Pídele a alguien que te traiga ropa, y otros elementos personales. – fueron sus últimas indicaciones, se despidió y se fue.

- Yo traeré tus cosas de tu casa, Cliff. Bella, puedes irte a casa.

Asentí, pero miré a Cliff y me derretí. No podía dejarlo solo…

Mi padre me volvía a llamar.

_- ¡Bella! Llegué a casa y no te encontré, ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me contestabas? _

- Cálmate papá. Hubo un accidente en el trabajo… - comencé a decir.

_- ¿Accidente? ¿Estás bien? _

- Estoy en el hospital… - quise explicar, fui interrumpida otra vez.

_- ¿Hospital? ¿Estás bien?_

- ¡Charlie! Escúchame cuando te hablo. Estoy aquí acompañando a alguien –miré a Cliff de reojo – y no me iré aún.

_- ¿Quieres que pase por ti? Luego podremos pasar una hamburguesa para cenar._

- Espérame un segundo.

Le pregunté a Doc si Cliff podía comer, supuse que si, generalmente se iba a las operaciones en ayuna, pero no estaba de más preguntar. Doc dijo que si, así que le pregunté a Cliff si quería cenar algo en especial. Él contestó que se le antojaba un gran y jugoso filete con papas. Filete con papas será.

- Papá, trae la cena aquí. De preferencia filete con papas. Para ti, para mí, y para mi nuevo amigo Cliff.- miré a Doc – ¿Usted también quiere cenar, Doc?

- No, yo ya me voy, Bella. Gracias.

- De acuerdo. – Le dije a Doc, y volví a hablar al celular – Habitación cuarenta y ocho.

Doc se fue a casa, prometiéndole a Cliff venir temprano en la mañana a traerle sus cosas. Yo me quedé, y seguí anotando todo lo que él me pedía, y oyendo sus historias graciosas. ¿Cómo es posible querer a alguien al que solo conoces de hace un par de horas? Cliff era bueno, educado, humilde y un amor de persona. Era la persona más dulce que había conocido hasta ahora.

Charlie golpeó la puerta antes de entrar. Cargaba con tres bolsas de comida.

- Cliff, él es mi padre, Charlie Swan. Papá, él es…

- ¡Cliff McLaggen! – papá dio tres pasos, me dejo la comida a mi, de manera brusca, debo agregar, fue hacía Cliff y le estrechó la mano muy emocionado – Es… es… un honor conocerte.

Por favor, Charlie, no llores, supliqué mentalmente.

- Mi padre es hincha de los _Reds_ – expliqué a Clifford.

- Oh, entonces es honor conocerte, policía Charlie. – dice mirando el uniforme de mi padre.

Me emociona decir que allí nació una buena amistad.

**O0O0O0O**

A las nueve, vino una enfermera a decirnos que debíamos irnos. Habíamos pasado horas hablando de todo. Al tomar el block de notas, Clifford me recordó todo lo que debía hacer mañana. Le prometí que no le fallaría.

También le prometí que vendría a verle después del trabajo. Le deseamos suerte en la operación, y nos fuimos a casa.

Mientras íbamos a casa en auto, Charlie me interrogaba como si quisiera arrancarme una confesión. Quiso saberlo todo. Él estaba más emocionado por mi nuevo trabajo que yo misma.

Le conté cómo era el lugar, de lo agradable que era Angela, el carisma de McCarty, que Garret Pace estaba recuperado.

Lloró.

**O0O0O0O**

Cuando desperté, el primer pensamiento de mi adormecida mente fue que había tenido un extraño y lindo sueño muy relacionado con el futbol.

Luego vi el cuadernillo de notas encima de mi mesita de luz y volví a la realidad.

Me lavé los dientes, me di una ducha, me puse mi recién lavado uniforme de enfermera, tomé mi bolso y bajé a la cocina a desayunar. Pegada a la nevera por un imán, estaba una nota de Charlie. Le habían adelantado el horario, entraría más temprano, y saldría más temprano, también. Así que desayunaría sola de ahora en más.

Salí antes de casa, y llegué antes a Melwood. Charlé con Angela mientras veíamos llegar al equipo. Cuando el entrenador llegó en su modesto chevy, me despedí de la recepcionista y fui hacia la cancha.

Harry Clearwater me dedicó una muy fría y severa mirada, como siempre, me sentí insignificante ante él.

- Señor, le traje las notas de Clif… Ford – no me sentí capaz de nombrarle cariñosamente, se sentía incorrecto frente a Clearwater. Este tomó el cuaderno y me miró de arriba abajo.

- ¿Vas a trabajar conmigo usando eso?

- ¿Disculpe, señor? – No entendí a qué se refería. ¿Qué tenía mi uniforme?

- A mí no me molesta, pero no te lo recomendaría. – murmuró mientras hojeaba el cuaderno.

- Este es mi uniforme de enfermera, señor. – dije yo alisando la parte de arriba nerviosamente.

- Sí, eso veo. Pero mis ayudantes no usan uniformes de enfermera. Usan ropa deportiva y cómoda para poder trabajar bien.

- ¿Sus ayudantes?

Clearwater bufó y cerró bruscamente el bloc.

- ¿Acaso tengo que explicártelo todo, Swan? – pregunta retorica detectada – La próxima vez, ven a trabajar con ropa adecuada. Lo que trato de decirte es que con esas alpargatas – apuntó a mis zapatos – no podrás correr, y esos pantalones – apuntó a mis rodillas – se partirán en dos si trotas diez metros. ¿He sido claro?

- Completamente, señor. – asentí. – Es solo que…

- ¡Compórtate como mi asistente entonces!

Qué. Demonios.

**O0O0O0O**

Acerca de jugar en ropa interior. En el pueblo donde suelo vacacionar, hay una plaza con cancha de futbol de arena. Cuando llueve, en el centro de esa cancha se forma un charco enorme. Los chicos juegan en ropa interior de todas maneras.

Llegamos a Bella parte del equipo técnico. En el próximo capítulo ya habrá más interacción con… ejem… la estrella masculina de este fic. ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les parecieron las canciones, acertadas o erróneas? ¿Un review por mi cumpleaños?

**Eva**


	4. De cuando abrir y cerrar la boca

Los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a **Stephenie** **Meyer**. Trama mía.

**Soundtrack**: Takin' Care of Business – Bachman-Turner Overdrive

Pump up the Volume – MARRS

King of the Road – Teddy Thompson & Rufus Wainwright

La Valse d'Amélie (Versión Original) – Yann Tiersen

.

.

Hay un gran, repito, GRAN, malentendido aquí.

¿Asistente? ¿Ayudante? ¿De Harry Clearwater? No puede hablar enserio.

- Swan, tengo una junta con Aro y Cayo Volturi. Angus no vendrá hoy, tiene gripe, ese enclenque enfermizo… - murmuró por lo bajo – Bueno, tu quedas a cargo, Swan.

¡¿QUÉ?!

- ¿A… a cargo, se-señor? – tartamudeé.

- Si. Bueno, te echaré una mano antes de irme.

Él fue hacía el centro de la cancha, todos los jugadores estaban dispersos. Cuando abrió la boca, inmediatamente toda la atención se centró en él.

- ¡Muy bien, damas! Tengo una reunión con las personas que podrían poner sus traseros en la calle…

- ¿Y el suyo, entrenador? – Solo Emmett podía acercarse a lo que sería "ir lejos" con el entrenador.

El entrenador sonrió.

- Yo tengo un contrato irrevocable que vence en dos años, McCarty. Puedo elegir como, cuanto y cuando puedo entrenar a mi equipo y los Volturi no pueden decirme nada. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Emmett tragó en seco y asintió.

- Señor, ¿podría preguntarles…?

- ¿Me has visto cara de secretario, Biers? – Riley Biers sacudió su rubia cabeza de un lado a otro, aterrorizado - ¡Pregunta tu mismo! – el entrenador bramó, para continuar hablando normalmente – Como venía diciendo, tengo una reunión con Aro y Marco, lo cual significa un rico café cortado, con galletitas importadas y una larga charla acerca de todos, especialmente de ustedes. Cada uno de ustedes. En fin, Bella queda a cargo, hagan lo que diga.

Los chicos quedaron igual de estupefactos que yo.

Mátenme.

Los veintidós hombres me miraban, cada mirada más penetrante que la otra. Al igual que a mí, a ellos tampoco les daba gracia toda esta situación. Les puedo asegurar que no es nada divertido tener a una veintena de hombres mirándote como si estuvieran… ¿Cuál era la palabra correcta?

Ofendidos.

Ellos se sentían ofendidos por haber quedado a mi cargo.

Forcé una sonrisa y les dije:

- Disculpen, caballeros, voy a hacer una llamada.

Me alejé del grupo y marqué rápidamente el número de Doc. Él tenía que ayudarme, tenía que sacarme de todo este embrollo. ¡Él era mi superior, joder!

Contesta. Contesta. Conte…

_- Diga_.

- ¡Doc! Benditos mis oídos – suspiré de alivio, pero luego volvió la preocupación – Doc, hay un malentendido aquí. El entrenador Clearwater me dejó a cargo del equipo y se fue ¡Él creé que soy su asistente! Tiene que ayudarme, no sé qué hacer…

_- Bella, entrénalos. Sabes hacerlo. _

- ¡No puedo entrenarlos, Doc! – chillé un poco exageradamente – Ellos no me dejarían, no me respetan como a su entrenador. Me miran como si fuera una pequeña cucaracha asquerosa a la que hay que aplastar rápidamente. Por favor, llame al señor Clearwater y dígale que yo no puedo…

_- Espera, espera, Bella. Creí que tú habías aceptado reemplazar a Clifford. Cliff llamó a Harry y te nombró su reemplazo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Luego me llamaron a mí para saber si no tendría problema al prescindir… ¿Bella?_

- ¿Cuándo arreglaron todo esto? – cuestioné sin aliento.

_- Ayer a la noche. Como a las once recibí el llamado de Harry._

- Yo no estaba enterada.

_- Bueno_, _eso_ _lo_ _cambia_ _todo_ – dijo él enigmáticamente.

Clifford. Viejo sinvergüenza.

Doc dijo que arreglaría todo este lío cuando llegara, ya que se encontraba en el hospital. Mientras, debía hacer algo productivo, ya que para eso me pagaban.

¿Qué diantres de productivo podía hacer con veintidós tipos que probablemente no colaborarían conmigo?

Me acerqué al grupo de hombres con la intensión de explicarles la situación, pero Benjamin Galeb me ganó de antemano.

- Hey Bella, ¿te gustan? – preguntó apuntando a sus pies. Llevaba puestas unas buenas y muy bien hechas zapatillas Nike para correr.

- Se ven geniales – contesté más por educación que porque así lo creyera – Escuchen, yo quiero…

- ¿Quieres que calentemos? – Galeb se me volvió a adelantar. Cuando quise decir que no, él ya estaba gritando - ¡Ya la escucharon, a calentar!

Veintiún tipos que no colaborarían conmigo.

Maldita sea, dejen de poner palabras en mi boca.

- Yo no haré lo que ella diga. Ella no manda aquí – ese fue James Gingadet, y fue secundado por varios más.

- El entrenador la dejó a cargo, y si ella quiere que calentemos hasta el anochecer, lo hacemos, así que mueve el trasero, James. – ese fue Garret Pace, a quien, por primera vez le había escuchado decir una oración larga. Noté su marcado acento gales, del que no me había percatado ayer.

- ¿O qué, Garret?

A ese punto, ambos estaban frente a frente, desafiándose.

- Hey, hey, hey. – se metió Emmett, separándolos – Garret tiene razón, el viejo la puso a ella al frente, es tan simple como eso.

- Si es tan simple para ti, Emmett. – saltó Gathegi – ¿por qué no vas tú y haces lo que la chica dice?

- Tal vez porque estaba esperando a que dijeras eso para así tener una razón y cerrarte esa boca sucia que tienes, Laurent.

McCarty lucía mortal en ese momento, y Gathegi no fue lo suficientemente listo como para no seguir provocándolo. El moreno terminó en el suelo y el grandote acercándose para darle un golpe de gracia. El caos estalló en forma de discusiones, empujones y golpes.

Puto desastre.

Me entremetí para tratar de separar a quienes estaban golpeándose, todo era barullo y confusión a mi alrededor, no sabía quién estaba peleando y quién no. Logré llegar a la pelea de las peleas. McCarty y Gathegi estaban en el piso, dándose puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, rodando en intento de quedar arriba. Iba a parar esto. Emmett era el que estaba arriba de su compañero, listo para dar otra trompada, así que lo empujé hacía un lado. Laurent también estaba listo para dar su golpe, y lo terminé recibiendo yo. Desde su posición en el piso, él quiso patear a Emmett, y le hubiera dado una certera patada en el abdomen si yo no lo hubiera corrido. En cambio, yo recibí una certera patada en mi costado, en la cadera, que dolió más porque Laurent llevaba puesto los botines de futbol, que tenían taquillas, joder. Su patada me impulso hacía atrás, y no me caí sobre mi trasero porque alguien me sostuvo.

Laurent no había podido detenerse, todo fue muy rápido. Él me estaba mirando con ojos desorbitados. Yo me sobaba la cadera, era como si hubieran querido clavarme los dedos en la piel. Edward Masen – quien se había mantenido al margen todo este tiempo, ahora que lo pensaba – fue hacía él, lo tomó de la camiseta y lo lanzó hacía James, con quien chocó. Edward estaba muy, muy serio. Había una fiera determinación en sus ojos y en su voz.

- Ustedes dos no deberían estar aquí. ¡Mírense, haciendo pelear a todo el equipo por una estupidez!

- Hey… - quiso decir Laurent.

- Una palabra más y te romperé la nariz. – prometió, y él parecía hablar en serio. Laurent cerró la boca – Pídanle disculpas a la chica. – demandó.

Laurent se acercó a mí, y mirándome al rostro me pidió disculpas. Era sincero, lo sabía. Él quería disculparse por la patada accidental.

- No voy a disculparme – dijo James en respuesta a todas las miradas expectantes puestas en él – Yo no le hice nada. Mira, no tengo nada contra ti – se dirigió a mi –, es solo que no pienso hacer nada de lo que digas porque no eres autoridad para mí. – él era insolencia en su máximo esplendor – La única persona a la que sigo es al entrenador Clearwater, que puede sacarme del juego si no hago lo que dice. Tú eres solo una enfermera que viene a merodear por aquí porque seguramente no tiene otra cosa que hacer. Pero déjame decirte esto, antes que te lleves un fuerte golpe: este no es lugar para una mujer. Tú no sabes de tácticas, de jugadas, de ejercicios; no sabes de futbol. Y no creo que puedas ser el trofeo de alguien de aquí, solo basta con echarte un vistazo. Así que hazte un favor y…

Edward dio dos largos pasos y plantó un puñetazo en el medio del rostro de James. Este cayó al suelo, llevando sus manos a su nariz. Estaba sangrando. Fui hacía él y me agaché a su lado. Había cumplido su promesa, le había roto la nariz. Gingadet tenía los ojos llorosos y mascullaba algo que sonaba como "Oh Dios".

- Mantente calmado – le pedí amablemente – y siéntate – le tomé por los hombros e hice que se sentará – Respira por la boca. ¿Alguien podría ir por el botiquín, por favor? – pedí en voz alta a nadie en particular. – Inclínate hacía adelante… No, no, no lleves la cabeza hacia arriba, la sangre tiene que fluir.

Tyler Crowley vino con el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Le agradecí y lo abrí, sacando un pañuelo y gasas. Le di lo primero a James y este lo mantuvo bajo su nariz, limpiando la sangre que manaba de sus orificios nasales.

- Mírate, James, la persona a la que le estabas faltando el respeto es la misma que te ayudando. – siseaba Edward mirándonos desde su imponente altura, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – Eres patético.

Emmett llamó a la ambulancia, y estos llegaron en menos de cinco minutos. Con cuidado, los paramédicos se llevaron a James, y y fui de acompañante, que era lo que me correspondía.

Una vez sentada en el asiento de copiloto, llamé a Doc. Él atendió.

- Doc… – dije, y me sentí incapaz de seguir hablando.

Repentinamente, los sentimientos que debí tener en su momento vinieron a mí. La frustración, la indignación y el enojo. Miré de reojo a Gingadet. Él me había ofendido, me había menospreciado. Y eso me dolía. Yo quise ganarme el respeto y la aprobación de ellos. Creí que lo estaba logrando. En ningún momento fui cruel y maleducada como él lo fue conmigo. ¿Lo fui?

Con algo de esfuerzo, deje de lado mi estúpido orgullo, empuje hacia el fondo el nudo en la garganta, y le hable a Doc.

- Estoy yendo al hospital con Gingadet. Tiene la nariz rota.

_- ¿Qué qué?_

- Le explicaré cuando lleguemos. – dije y corté. El malestar en mi garganta luchaba por volver, y no solo eso, me escocían los ojos, intentaba no llorar.

No podía sacarme de la memoria lo que había dicho de mí. Que no debería estar allí, que no sé nada de deportes y que no podría ser un trofeo para nadie de allí, lo que sea que eso sig… Ah, que no era atractiva. Todo eso realmente ofendía.

Cuando llegamos, a James lo llevan a una cama, lo revisa el médico de guardia, y determina que debe haber una cirugía para prevenir el compromiso de la nariz, y por consecuente, la respiración. Inmediatamente lo llevan a la sala de cirugías.

Doc me encuentra en la cafetería, y sentado en frente de mí, me interroga.

Le conté todo, cada detalle. Cómo comenzó todo, que lo que realidad quise decir fue "quiero decirles que todo esto es un malentendido y voy a tratar de solucionarlo" pero que ellos sacaron conclusiones apresuradas, comenzaron a discutir, y todo llego a los golpes. Y tragándome mi orgullo herido, repito cada palabra que salió de la boca de James hacía mi. Las recuerdo con exactitud. Y luego, que Edward Masen le dio un certero puñetazo a su compañero, razón por la que está siendo preparado para una intervención quirúrgica.

Doc me da el resto del día libre, me dice que vaya a casa y que vuelva mañana a Melwood, pero sin mi uniforme, tan solo con mi ropa habitual cómoda. Él dice que solucionará todo este embrollo con Harry Clearwater.

_Me va a despedir mañana_, pensé.

Me voy de la cafetería luchando contra las lagrimas, no puedo permitir que me vea llorar, eso sería humillante y la guinda del pastel que es este día que recién habían comenzado.

Antes de irme, paso por la habitación de Cliff. Él no estaba allí, y la enfermera que estaba acomodando las sabanas de la cama dijo que ya lo habían llevado a Cirujía, que probablemente ya estaría en Terapia, pero que no tuviera esperanzas de que estuviera despierto en este momento. Así que me voy a casa.

.

.

No tomé el bus para ir a casa. Fui caminando, tenía mucho tiempo libre ahora.

Me sentí una estúpida.

Yo pude haber evitado todo esto si tan solo hubiera hablado en el momento indicado. ¡Estúpida yo! ¡Mil veces estúpida!

Solo debiste hablar, pararles el carro a todos ellos. ¿Pero lo hiciste? ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque eres débil!

Así que esta era la historia de mi vida. Próximamente despedida en mi tercer día de trabajo. Y ya fuera en el segundo. Genial, Bella. Bien hecho. No llores Bella, no te atrevas.

No lloré. A pesar del frío, me compré un helado, y decidí tomármelo bien. Me despedirían de, probablemente, el trabajo más agradable que pude haber tenido. Eso tengo celebrarlo. Y tengo que hacerlo antes que mi padre se entere y se muera de tristeza. Y antes de morirme de tristeza yo también. No volveré a trabajar bajo el mando de basuras como Mike Newton; probablemente no encontraría jefes flexibles como Doc, y compañeros de trabajo como Angela, pero algo ya aparecería.

Surgió en mí la determinación de ser despedida con estilo. Yo no era una persona dramática, todo lo contrario, me consideraba centrada y tranquila. Solo que todo esto era injusto, sería despedida de mi trabajo casi perfecto injustamente, por una situación que yo no creé, de la que me enteré a último momento, que hicieron que los apresurados de los orangutanes que son los jugadores de mi equipo favorito de futbol – igual los quiero, _Reds_ – pelearan a golpes y para colmo, fui ofendida por ello. Yo me iría, pero haría que no olvidasen mi trasero en mucho tiempo. No sé cómo pero eso haría.

Así que fui al centro comercial más grande de la ciudad y compré ropa bonita: un ajustado pantalón de jean gris, una blusa larga color negro con escote cuadrado, suéter, un Montgomery negro, botas de caño alto también color negro y ropa interior. Mucha ropa interior. Por lo menos una decena de braguitas y sostenes en conjunto. De Victoria's Secret, quería sentirme algo sexy.

Probablemente me gastaría la mitad de mis ahorros en este shopping, pero prefería las compras antes que atiborrarme de comida chatarra. Mejor que me dolieran los bolsillos antes que el estomago. Seguí paseándome por las tiendas, comprándome accesorios. Luego fui al cine, compre un ticket para "Notting Hill" y "Mujer Bonita" ya que había un festival sobre películas sensibleras o algo así. Soy una romántica, no puedo evitarlo.

Salí del cine cargada con las bolsas de mis compras, dirigiéndome al patio de comidas. Tenía hambre, había estado cuatro horas sentada en el cine. Tenía el trasero entumecido, y moría por algo de comer. McDonald's era la solución. Hice la fila, hice mi pedido, y me lo lleve a una mesa. Que deprimente era estar sentada sola en McDonald's, Dios. Adolescentes con sus amigos o parejas acarameladas era el paisaje más abundante aquí.

Bah, somos mi doble hamburguesa con queso y yo.

Bebí un trago de mi Coca-Cola cuando vi a Angela acompañada de un hombre, - él, como un caballero, le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar primero – ambos entrando al carísimo y muy exquisito restaurante francés que no era nada como el Mc. En McDonald's tenía la cocina atrás, el mostrador adelante, y el patio de comidas que compartía con Subway, Burger, etc. En "La Belle Epoque", primero que todo: entrabas, porque tenían todas sus sillas y mesas dentro del lindo local. Pude observar como la pareja se sentaba en el lugar que estaba pegado al vidrio de la entrada. Ellos no pusieron las cortinas, así que podía verlos claramente. Ángela llevaba puesto una falda tubo, una camisa de vestir y tacones, ropa que usaba en el trabajo. Él en cambio, vestía muy casual por lo que había visto cuando ambos entraron. Ya sentados, él se sacó la gorra, y ¡sorpresa! Ben Cheney y Angela Webber es una cita romántica.

Saqué un libro – si, también había comprado – y fingí leerlo para tapar mi rostro, pensé que si me veían, la cita perdería su encanto.

- Vaya, vaya. Pero si es nuestra espía favorita. ¿Los tortolos te parecen interesantes, _Nurse_ _Jackie_?

El libro se me resbaló de las manos al escuchar su voz. McCarty se encontraba atrás mío y tenía una expresión muy divertida en su rostro. A sus costados se encontraban Jasper Whitlock observando escrudiñando el lugar con aburrimiento y Edward Masen mirándome con curiosidad. Los tres llevaban gorros con visera. Sentí a mis mejillas enrojecer. Esto era vergonzoso. Emmett tomó el lugar a mi derecha y Edward a mi izquierda. Jasper quiso sentarse en el asiento que estaba enfrente de mí pero el "Oso" McCarty lo paró.

- Ah ah, ve a traerme mi cajita feliz. Y mi triple con bacón.

- Yo quiero el combo McFiesta mediano, con Sprite sin hielo. Ah, y pídele mayonesa. – pidió Edward sacando un billete y dándoselo.

Jasper los miró con un largo y tendido minuto hasta que soltó:

- Joder, ¿ahora soy la mesera o qué?

- Vamos _Newcastle_, tráenos la comida. – insistió Emmett

El rubio resopló pero tomó el billete.

- ¿Tú quieres algo? – Me llevo un momento darme cuenta de que me hablaba a mí. Le agradecí y sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Jasper se fue.

Quería preguntarles que qué hacían aquí, pero aún seguía en shock. No podía controlar el temblor de una de mis piernas.

Uy, cuantas compras – comentó McCarty mirando las bolsas acomodadas en el piso. Tomó una pequeña y de ella sacó una cajita. Joder no. Esa bolsa era de Victoria's Secret y en la cajita había un sostén negro de encaje que él sacó, agarrándolo por un extremo. McCarty silbó mientras lo analizaba –. Sexy.

- ¡Dame eso! – chillé y se lo saqué de la mano rápidamente para volverlo a poner en su empaque. – Eso es privado.

- Vamos _Dra. Quinn_, cuando lo tengas puesto y se lo muestres a alguien, ya no será privado.

Bufé indignada. Me sentí más indignada al ver a Masen tapándose la boca para no reír. ¡No era divertido! ¿Acaso tu no eras malhumorado?

- Me gustabas más cuando eras malhumorado. – Pensé. En. Voz. Alta. Mierda.

Emmett estalló de carcajadas, atrayendo la atención de todos en el patio de comidas. Edward me miraba con una sonrisa torcida y enarcando una ceja. Hablo en los momentos equivocados, lo sé. En medio de todo esto, Jasper había vuelto con dos bandejas de comida, preguntando qué se había perdido.

- Quiero decir… no es que… no quise decir… yo… - traté de explicarme. Me rendí y bruscamente les hice la pregunta cuya respuesta quería escuchar, con tal de cambiar el tema - ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

- Podemos preguntarte lo mismo – contestó Edward para luego darle un sorbo a su Sprite sin hielo. – Jasper, esto tiene hielo – se quejó. Corrección: con hielo.

- Yo estaba aquí de compras, vine a comer, y vi a Angela con Cheney. Es una completa casualidad. Ahora, su turno.

- Apostamos a que Ben arruinaría por completo la cita – contestó Emmett – Yo aposté a que sería un desastre total. Cien libras. Edward dice que ira como la seda.

Edward se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo sus papas.

- A mí me arrastraron con ellos. – masculló Jasper dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

- Necesitábamos un testigo ocular – dijo Masen.

- ¿Apostaron…? De acuerdo. Ustedes necesitan un hobby. Urgentemente.

No sé de dónde saqué la valentía para hablarles con confianza y decirles eso. Supuse que como luego de mañana no volvería a verlos – en persona – jamás, me tomaría ciertos atrevimientos. Ellos se lo tomaron bien, de todas formas.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón. Mi hobby se convirtió en mi trabajo, así que ya no es mi hobby. – ese fue Emmett.

- Oh vamos, un poco de diversión a costa de otros no es algo malo. – ese fue Edward.

- A mí me arrastraron con ellos. – ese fue Jasper.

Comimos en silencio, yo aun sin poder creer que ellos estuvieran sentados conmigo comiendo comida de McDonald's. Inverosímil. De vez en cuando, los tres interesados – Emmett, Edward y yo – mirábamos hacia "La Belle Epoque" para espiar a la cita. La cosa iba bien, o eso se veía. En un momento, él se levantó y se fue hacía el fondo del lugar, al baño, supuse. Luego, él volvió, y ella se fue. Eso marcó el fin de la comida, ambos de levantaron y salieron del restaurant. Cuando eso sucedió, Edward y Emmett también se levantaron, repentinamente debo añadir, dispuestos a seguirlos. Jasper se levantó suspirando resignado. Yo tenía una papa a medio camino, que el grandulón me quitó de la mano y la dejó en la mesa.

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso, _Grey's_ _Anatomy_! ¡Tenemos que irnos! – él tomó todas mis compras y se fue, muy dramático todo. Fue seguido por sus compañeros.

No me quedó otra que ir tras ellos mientras le gritaba:

- ¡Deja de llamarme así!

.

.

Hola a todos, nuevo chapter.

Muchisisisisisisimas gracias a quienes se tomaron el minuto de desearme un feliz cumple. Disculpen si no respondí algún review.

Bueno, aquí, debido a la cita ajena, se genera más acercamiento entre varios protagonistas. Cosa que se profundizará en el próximo. Como verán, Edward no es un amargado. Emmett es un niño, y Jasper es la mesera por ser el nuevo recién transferido de Newcastle.

Quisiera saber qué les parecieron las canciones, que a mí me encantan.

**Eva**

**PD: **La lectora** Butterfly and Hurricanes 17 **ha visto la casualidad entre la mordida de Emmett a Cheney y Luis Suarez. Para mí no es casualidad…. ¡Es broma! Qué risa jaja


	5. El Discurso del Rey

Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**. Trama mía.

**Soundtrack:**

Europe Endless – Kraftwerk

Habanera from Carmen – George Bizet

La Vie en Rose – Louis Armstrong

In Ear Park – Department of Eagles (para Clifford)

Mr. Cab Driver – Lenny Kravitz

Echoes – The Rapture (para Bella – escena final)

**Les dejo esto recién salido del horno, subidito apenas Argentina pasó a cuartos de final.**

* * *

**El Discurso del Rey**

* * *

Bella Swan tenía puesto un ajustadísimo jean gris que le resaltaba el trasero. Bella Swan llevaba puesto una blusa escotada. Bella Swan llevaba puesto un sostén negro de encaje que le levantaba los pechos. Bella Swan usaba un par de botas negras que brillaban de lo nuevas que estaban. Bella Swan tenía un _coulotte_ de encaje negro debajo del jean, que podría infartar a cualquier hombre o mujer que la viera en ropa interior. Bella Swan se había arreglado el cabello e incluso se había maquillado – un poco de rímel y delineador en los ojos –.

En síntesis, yo, Bella Swan, estaba infartante y con licencia para matar.

Ok, eso de licencia para matar lo había sacado de una película de James Bond.

Me sentía atractiva, de verdad.

Así que baje a la cocina a tomarme mi leche con chocolate con galletitas, me lave los dientes, tomé mi bolso – nuevo, adquirido ayer –, las llaves y me fui a Melwood, directo a ser despedida de mi recién adquirido trabajo.

La Sra. Flowers estaba saliendo de su casa cuando yo cerré con llave la puerta de casa. Quedó boquiabierta al verme, y se le cayó su tasita de porcelana.

Buena señal.

* * *

En el autobús, pasaron cosas anormales, cosas que no pasaban en mí día a día.

Primero: el conductor me dejó pasar sin pagar.

- Pasa, linda – el conductor dijo. Era un hombre de mediana edad con incipiente calva.

- Pero…

- No, no. No podría hacerte pagar boleto, sería un pecado.

Eso fue algo que nunca me había pasado antes. Pero bueno, me encogí de hombros y pasé, sintiendo que era algo incorrecto.

Segundo: un hombre como de mi edad me cedió el asiento.

Que fue un gesto amable y… algo extraño. Vamos, que el autobús no iba lleno, habían asientos vacíos. Gestos como ese, en situaciones como estas te hacían recelar, como cuando viajas con el transporte vacío y alguien se viene a sentar a tu lado de todas maneras.

- Oh no, no es necesario.

- Por favor – insistió.

Le miré desconfiadamente, pero agradecí de todas maneras y me fui a sentar a otro asiento. _Rarito_.

Tercero: un adolescente me guiño el ojo.

Estaba sentada, y el autobús se detenía en sus paradas y subía más pasajeros, por lo que se iba llenando. Este chico, a quien recién le estaba saliendo la barba, simplemente me miró, se mordió el labio inferior, y guiñó un ojo… hacía mi. ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo solo me quede boquiabierta un segundo, y miré hacía la ventanilla. _Adolescente precoz_.

Cuarto: un hombre – posiblemente de mi edad, un poco menos, un poco más – se acerca a mí.

Este otro nunca intentó ocultar que me sonreía.

Una parada antes, me levanté y toqué el timbre. Antes de bajarme, él me sorprendió dejando un pedacito de papel en mi mano, rezaba "Christian, llámame" más su número.

_Ni._

_En._

_Tus._

_Más._

_Húmedos._

_Sueños._

Soy la hija de un policía, Charlie me inculcó ciertas normas. No llamar a desconocidos estaba entre los puestos altos.

La cereza del pastel fueron los bocinazos.

Y dicen que los ingleses somos educados.

Caminé las pocas calles que me faltaban para llegar a Melwood comenzando a arrepentirme de mi vestimenta – ¿Cómo podía ser que un simple pantalón ajustado llamase la atención? ¡Las mujeres los usábamos todo el tiempo! Tal vez era que la gente intuía que yo no solía hacerlo. Estúpida gente intuitiva –. No soy una persona de convicciones fuertes, lo acabo de descubrir.

* * *

Angela estaba detrás de su escritorio, y Ben frente a ella. No podía ver el rostro de él, pero ella sonreía cándidamente, se sonrojaba y cuando le miraba, lo hacía intensamente.

Edward Masen ganó cien libras ayer.

Luego de salir de "La Belle Epoque", ellos se pasearon un rato por el shopping – si, los seguimos -, se besaron – ¡SE BESARON! – en reiteradas ocasiones, siguieron paseando hasta que Ben llevó a Angela a su casa – no los seguimos hasta allí, por lo menos yo no –.

Así que aquí me encuentro, en la recepción, viendo como una nueva pareja se forma. Y probablemente sea mi corazón amable, pero deseo con todas mis fuerzas que funcione, porque de lo poco que me he relacionado con Angela, he podido sacar la conclusión de que es buena persona, o por lo menos una muy educada y se merece a alguien que la trate amablemente como ella trata a todo el mundo.

Tal vez, cuando me fuera, le desearía suerte, y le propondría seguir en contacto, éramos dos personas con temperamento calmado, nos llevaríamos bien siendo amigas.

No llores, Bella.

Traté de pasar inadvertida al ir hacía el despacho de Doc. Supuse que estaban muy concentrados uno en el otro que no se percataron de mi presencia. Ah, el amor.

Viéndolos así, deseaba tener un amor para distraerme de mi actual situación, alguien que me mirara como…

- Disculpa – mascullé. Choqué contra alguien, lo primero que vi fue su pecho, tenía una camiseta Adidas azul con las tres rayitas blancas, luego levanté la mirada y lo reconocí – Edward.

Debería dejar de pensar en futuros amores y mirar por donde camino.

- No pasó nada – contestó él reprimiendo una sonrisa. Desde ayer, eso era lo único que hacía: reírse de mí - ¿Has visto a Ben, por si acaso?

- Eh si, está con Angela.

- Obviamente – él murmuró rodando los ojos – El entrenador va a matarlo si no…

- ¡CHENEY! – se oyó desde los vestuarios. Edward hizo una mueca.

- Ugh, muy tarde – murmuró.

El DT Clearwater venía hecho una furia, pasó de largo hacía la recepción, pero dio media vuelta, me miro de arriba abajo, su rostro se puso más colorado y apretó los puños.

- ¿Qué pasa que nadie hace las cosas bien hoy? ¿Qué parte de "ropa de trabajo" no te queda claro, Swan? – preguntó moviendo excesivamente los brazos. Él realmente estaba irascible hoy. No dije nada por miedo a decir algo equivocado y pagar más las consecuencias - ¿Cuánto calzas, Swan?

- ¿Eh? – No entendía nada.

- ¡Un número Swan, dame un número!

- Tre… treinta y ocho, señor – tartamudeé.

Cuando quise preguntarle por qué me preguntó eso, él ya se había ido, y podía escuchar sus gritos descontrolados en la recepción. Un minuto después, Ben venía hacía nosotros más blanco que el papel. Él miró a Edward acusatoriamente. Este último se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- No podías ser salvado.

Ben reparó en mí y me saludó gentilmente. Quise preguntarles a qué se debía todo este alboroto del entrenador, pero preferí no perder más tiempo y me fui al despacho de Doc.

Alguien tras mío silbó, y apostaba que no fue Ben.

_Gracioso_, pensé con sarcasmo. No me giré para mirarlos, tenía un despido al que acudir.

Fui a hacía la derecha, pasando por la entrada de los vestuarios, hacía el despacho de Doc. Una vez frente a la puerta, toqué y esperé a que me indicara que entrara. Escuché un débil "Pasa" y eso hice.

Dentro, Doc se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio.

- Bella – comenzó a decirme, y se llevó una mano a la frente. – ¿No te dije que usaras ropa cómoda?

- Todos tienen problema con mi ropa – comenté en voz alta, sentándome frente a él.

- Bueno, podemos obviarlo por hoy. Escucha, Bella, desde ya te pido disculpa en nombre de todo el Club.

- ¿Por qué usted, Doc? Usted no me hizo nada. – _Salvo despedirme en los próximos dos minutos_.

- Yo soy la persona que te empleó, y has estado en una situación incómoda debido a una falta de comunicación en la que yo tuve algo de culpa.

Procedió a contarme lo que yo no supe de todo el embrollo de ayer. Que Cliff, la noche de su accidente, llamó a Director Técnico, recomendándome como su reemplazo, cosa que Clearwater aceptó, llamando A Doc para confirmar si podía prescindir de su equipo médico. El hombre aquí dijo que sí. El resto es historia sabida, yo llegué, el entrenador pensó que yo ocupaba el lugar de Cliff, me dejó a cargo de sus veintidós hombres, y se armó el quilombo que me dejó cuatro pequeños moretones en mi cadera. Oh, sin olvidar que una de las figuras del Liverpool FC terminó con la nariz rota. Mi padre me hubiera matado si le hubiera contado.

- Bueno, si, de acuerdo. – fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Brillante, ¿no? - ¿Me va a despedir?

Doc frunció el ceño, y con un deje confusión contestó:

- No.

El aire que dejé escapar de mis pulmones se llevó toda la tensión de mi cuerpo. Sentí que la carga de mi espalda desapareció en el milisegundo en el que él dijo la palabra con N. Y comencé a reírme. Reía de felicidad. Doc me miró interrogante.

- Es que creí que me iba a despedir – expliqué con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro – Porque bueno, no supe manejar la situación y James Gingadet terminó con la nariz rota.

- Ah. Hablando de James, él tendrá unas palabras con el entrenador por lo de ayer. No te preocupes.

Asentí algo confundida. Una charla con el DT Clearwater me pareció justo, aunque Gingadet no había herido a nadie más que a mi orgullo de mujer. No era la gran cosa.

- Doc, discúlpeme por mi vestimenta de hoy, es que realmente creí que iba a ser despedida – me justifiqué avergonzada. Soy un chiste andante.

- No importa, es aceptable por hoy. Solo quiero confirmar esto ahora, Bella. ¿Aceptas el puesto vacante que dejó Cliff?

- ¿Eh?

No podía hablar enserio. ¿Después de todo lo que sucedió en los pocos minutos que estuve con el equipo? ¿Es enserio?

Doc debió ver la confusión e incredulidad pintada con colores brillantes en mi rostro.

- Si tienes una duda, puedes preguntarme antes de aceptar.

- ¿Por qué, Doc? ¿Por qué Cliff…? – el teléfono fijo del despacho sonó, Doc se disculpó y atendió. Él dijo unas pocas palabras, de vez en cuando echándome un ojo, hasta que me paso el teléfono a mí. No entendí nada.

- Es Cliff.

Tomé el teléfono con las manos temblorosas. Lentamente, mi cuerpo asimilaba la magnitud de la propuesta que me estaban haciendo.

- ¿Cliff?

_- ¡Bella! ¿Cómo es que todavía no aceptaste?_

- Cliff, ¿Qué has hecho? Ha habido peleas y discusiones por todo esto, ¿Qué era lo que planeabas? No puedes elegir a dedo a alguien así, sin más… - yo hubiera seguido y seguido si él no me hubiera interrumpido.

_- No he elegido a dedo, _te he elegido a ti. – maldito viejo que siempre me toca la vena sentimental – _Sabes_ _de entrenamiento, me lo ha dicho Landon_. – pasé por alto que no sabía quién era ese Landon del que hablaba – _Sabes cuidar la salud. Tuviste_ _trabajos de verano en oficinas, eres eficiente, y tienes certificación de secretaría, lo que significa que tienes organización…_

- Eso no me hace capaz de hacer tu trabajo, Cliff – murmuré triste, dándome cuenta de que una pequeña parte de mi quería ese puesto, si eso significaba seguir trabajando aquí – Soy una mujer, y eso ya resulta un problema. Me lo han dicho ayer. Y apenas me conoces, Cliff, no sabes si yo…

_- ¡Aaagh, pamplinas! Déjame terminar, mujer. ¿Sabes lo que te hace más perfecta para trabajar allí? _

- No.

_- Que a ti te importa. _

- ¿Me importa qué?

_- ¡La gente, nena! No hablo solo del físico. Tienes toda la razón en que apenas te conozco, si, pero tu apenas me conoces, y te quedaste toda una tarde conmigo, me presentaste a tu padre y cenamos el mejor filete con papas del mundo. Solo mi querida Donna, que en paz descanse, hubiera hecho eso por mí. _

Eso me hizo pensar y analizar lo que había hecho, llegando a la conclusión de que había sido por gusto. Cliff me cayó bien y decidí quedarme más tiempo con él, era algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, ¿verdad?

_- Ni siquiera los mocosos vinieron, ¿puedes_ _creerlo? ¡Ni uno!_ – exclamó indignado. – _Y me han contado letra por letra lo que te ha dicho ese estirado de James. No le hagas caso, cariño. – _me dijo suavemente_ – Ese saco de aire solo está aquí porque tuvo suerte, mientras tú tendrás una oportunidad. Demuestra que vales la pena, que sabes lo que haces, y que te mereces un lugar en el equipo. ¡Hazlo!_

- Lo haré Cliff. – dije detenidamente – Lo haré Doc. Por ti, Cliff. Porque te adoro.

_- ¡Esa es mi chica!_

- Intentaré no decepcionarte.

_- Sé que no lo harás._

- Eres muy extraño, Cliff. – no pude evitar decir.

_- Es lo que me hace encantador. ¿Vendrás a verme hoy? Me encantaría ver a mi chica._

- Allí estaré – prometí riendo.

Le pasé el teléfono a Doc, quien intercambió unas palabras más y luego cortó la llamada.

- Bienvenida al equipo técnico.

Sonreí.

¿En qué demonios me había metido?

* * *

_Demuestra que vales la pena, que sabes lo que haces, y que te mereces un lugar en equipo._

Recordar y repetir las palabras de Cliff me levantaba la moral. Como cuando escucho la canción de Rocky mientras corro.

Lo haré. Lo haré. Lo haré.

Puedo hacerlo.

Estaba parada en la entrada a la cancha. Los jugadores ya no estaban en los vestuarios sino allí, en el campo, recibiendo indicaciones de Angus. No me decido a salir. Súbitamente, el entrenador se encuentra a mi lado, mirando al círculo de futbolistas de manera solemne. Tiene una bolsa de Adidas en sus manos, la cual me da y me dice que me ponga – lo que sea que haya adentro –, que lo compró en la tienda de la esquina de enfrente, y es un regalo. Miro adentro de la bolsa, saco la caja que hay en ella y la abro. Son zapatillas. Son geniales, de color fucsia con la suela blanca. Rápidamente hago lo que él me pidió, reemplazando mis botas por ese par nuevo de calzado deportivo – que me quedan perfectamente – y lo sigo a la cancha.

El entrenador volvió a ser quien manda aquí. Todos le miran, todos esperan por él.

- Antes de empezar, quiero decirles unas cuantas cosas. – informa muy rígidamente - ¡Gingadet acércate! – el susodicho se levanta cuidadosamente de la banca de suplemente.

No lo había visto. Una vez llega aquí, me permito observarlo bien. Está algo pálido, y su nariz tiene cinta y vendajes, recién salido de la operación. Obviamente no hará ningún ejercicio y mucho menos jugara, nada de deportes con contacto. Por eso viste jean, camisa y una chaqueta. El tipo viste bien.

- ¿Saben que es lo que más valoro? – pregunta a todos en general. Los chicos se miran los unos a los otros, murmuran en voz baja pero solo uno se arriesga a responder.

- ¿A familia? ¿A su perro Malvavisco? – ese fue Emmett intentando adivinar.

- Aparte. – familia y perro contaba como respuesta correcta. – ¿Nadie lo sabe? – pregunta una vez más, todos niegan – El trabajo. Valoro muchísimo el trabajo. Todo tienen un trabajo aquí, y si lo hacen bien, yo lo valoro. Y valoro mi trabajo también. ¡PORQUE ME ROMPÍ EL MALDITO TRASERO PARA LLEGAR A ESTE LUGAR! – grita y yo salto del susto – Trabajé veinte años jugando, y el resto entrenando. Eso son años de trabajo… - toda la sangre se agolpa en su rostro y cuello, quedando completamente rojo - ¡AÑOS! ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para que un jodido Barbie Ken haga lo que se le dé la puta gana! – se gira para mirar directa y únicamente a James, quien traga en seco y se ve realmente asustado – Si yo digo que corras, tu corres. Si yo digo que le pases la maldita pelota a Masen, se la pasas. – Oh, eso lo entendí. Varias veces James, en vez de pasarle la pelota al arquero para que le rematara, intentaba hacer las jugadas él y terminaba perdiendo el balón, haciendo que el equipo contrario casi llegara al arco – Y si yo digo que quedas a cargo de la señorita aquí presente que se recibió de Entrenadora Personal en la Asociación Nacional de Deportes, ¡QUEDAS A CARGO DE LA SEÑORITA! – en este punto, Clearwater había tenía los puños cerrados, y movía los brazos a hacía todos lados, de no ser por la distancia, ya le había pegado a James – Al desobedecerme, Gingadet, has menospreciado todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que dedicó la señorita Swan en aprender la manera correcta de entrenar sin que te desgarres los músculos, y has menospreciado mi trabajo y mi juicio. Si yo la pongo a ella a cargo, es por algo. ¡Si yo pongo a mi abuelita a cargo, ES POR ALGO!

Todos estaban en silencio, algunos mirando al pasto, otros al cielo, otros a sus propios compañeros.

- Cuando alguien me hace algo como esto, realmente me enfurece. ¿Crees que a te gustaría que te hagan lo mismo, Gingadet? ¿Te gusta el mensaje que da? A mí, esto me dice que mi trabajo no vale nada. Estoy seguro que a ti no te gustaría que te dijeran que eres un jugador medianamente bueno, que solo está donde está por ser una cara bonita y salir bien en cámara. Porque eso es lo que eres, no te lo dije antes por respeto, pero ya que faltaste respeto a mi trabajo, me doy el gusto y te lo digo. Eres un jugador medianamente bueno, de los tantos que se pueden encontrar en cualquier cancha de barrio. No te saco del equipo porque ya estabas aquí cuando llegué y tienes un contrato. – dijo, y realmente me sentí mal por él, o me imaginé que me sentiría mal si estuviera en su lugar –Y aparte de este éxito momentáneo, ¿qué tienes? Porque la señorita aquí presente se recibió de Licenciada en una de las mejores universidades del país, tiene múltiples oficios, y si no le funciona uno, tiene otro de apoyo, ¿mientras tú qué? Cuando se acabe el futbol, ¿qué te quedara?

Gingadet estaba estático.

- ¡Maldigo el día en que los futbolistas se volvieron divas! –exclamó pasándose un pañuelo por la frente – Estúpido Cristiano Ronaldo – susurró para sí mismo. - ¿Quedó claro mi punto?

Todos asintieron, y hubo un coro de "Si".

- Ahora, les dejo a cargo de Bella – lo miré sorprendida, más porque me llamara por mi nombre que por dejarme al mando – Es una mujer, si, lo cual no tiene nada que ver en el desempeño de su trabajo. Ella será más fuerte que ustedes. Más dura que ustedes. Les hará sudar, sufrir y llorar. Les romperá los brazos, las piernas, y les hará suplicar por un poco de compasión. Y creo que está algo enojada. Así que no la subestimen.

El entrenador y Angus se fueron a las bancas. Luego James, quien no entrenaría. Quedé frente a los veintiún, que me miraban confusos.

Yo, en cambio, sentía el fuego en mis venas de las palabras de Harry Clearwater y Clifford McLaggen. Ellos tenían razón en cada palabra.

_Demostraré que valgo la pena, que sé lo que hago y que me merezco un lugar en el equipo. Me ganaré el respeto de todos. Soy mujer, si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver en mi trabajo. Soy más fuerte, más dura. Les haré sudar, sufrir, y llorar. Les romperé hasta el corazón. Porque estoy enojada, así que no me subestimen._

- Bueno, empecemos. –dije con mi más tierna e inocente sonrisa.

* * *

Llegamos a la Bella perra. Oh, lo será, y eso me encanta. Pero ella también tendrá un corazón muy amable… Quién la entiende.

Agradezco todos los reviews, en verdad. Y espero haber respondido todos. A los guests, gracias por las ideas, y la intención es esa, que Bella deje boquiabierta a todo el mundo – y no exagero cuando digo todo el MUNDO –.

Prometo más interacción – sí, siempre digo lo mismo – entre Bella y… ejem, la estrella masculina de este fic. Esta vez es verdad porque la chica ya tiene el trabajo fijo.

Nos leemos pronto gente linda!

**Eva**

**PD: **Escuchen el soundtrack. Cada vez me luzco más en eso**.**


	6. La Entrenadora Bella

Los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo hago esto por ocio.

**Soundtrack**:

School Day – Chuck Berry

You Sexy Thing – Hot Chocolate

Pump Up The Jam – Technotronic

What A Feeling – Irene Cara

Tubthumping – Chumbawamba

Tainted Love – Soft Cell

Corazón Espinado - Maná

* * *

**La entrenadora Bella**

* * *

- No… puedo… más. – balbuceó McCarty desde su posición, tirado en la hierba.

No me inmuté. Voy terminar lo que había empezado cueste lo que cueste.

- Arriba McCarty, hay que estirar.

- No jodas.

¿No…? ¿No jodas? ¿Acababa de decirme que no joda? ¡Tú vas a ver como jodo!

Di largos pasos hacia el entrenador, quien estaba discutiendo con Angus el rendimiento de cada uno de los jugadores en las estrategias. Le pedí permiso para usar el megáfono, y él aceptó, con mucho gusto tengo que añadir. Luego, di largos pasos para volver al centro del campo. Los futbolistas estaban desparramados por todos lados, tirados en el suelo. No mentí cuando prometí que les haría sudar. Sus camisetas estaban completamente empapadas de sudor, como si hubieran jugado los noventa minutos de un partido.

Encendí el megáfono.

- De pie, ahora – ordené, me asusté por el volumen de mi voz súper amplificada. Unos pocos no tan perezosos como Tyler Crowley, Ben Cheney y Edward Masen se levantaron. El resto bien gracias. Tomaría medidas drásticas. – Ben, Edward y Tyler estiren bien, por favor. Luego pueden irse a casa. – le indiqué amablemente, sin usar el aparato este. Luego lo usé para hablarle al esto – El resto tendrá que hacer el triple de ejercicios PORQUE ESTAN HACIENDOME PEDER MI MALDITO TIEMPO. ¡ARRIBA, AHORA!

Observé con satisfacción como todos se levantaban de un salto y se ponían a estirar.

- Muy bien, no queremos tener dolores musculares luego, ¿ver…? – Emmett aun seguía acostado. - ¡MCCARTY, DIEZ VUELTAS AL CAMPO Y CINCUENTA LAGARTIJAS! ¿NO QUIERES ESTIRAR? ¡PUES A RODAR!

Eso lo levanto de un salto también. Se veía indignado, y francamente, me importaba una mierda. Harry Clearwater me dejó al mando del entrenamiento físico a mí, y me había pasado horas observándolos uno a uno y tomando notas sobre sus características al hacer ejercicio: cuanto aguantaban, que ejercicios les gustaba, en cuales se desenvolvían con facilidad, y según su peso, masa muscular y estatura, cuál sería el indicado para cada uno - aunque de eso tenía que hablar con Doc y la nutricionista –. Pero Emmett no había colaborado, él encontraba todo como un chiste y no se había tomado ninguna de mis indicaciones enserio. Yo estaba aquí para trabajar, y él también.

- ¿Acabas de decirme gordo? – cuestionó con un fingido tic nervioso en el ojo.

Yo podría tener un tic nervioso de verdad en mi rostro. Él me sacaba de mis casillas, y este recién era mi primer día. Pero no permitiría que colmara mi paciencia. Era mi primer día y no me permitiría perder la batalla.

- Cambio de regla, chicos. Se tendrán que quedar hasta que su amable compañero se digne a terminar los ejercicios.

Hubo quejas en general y todos fulminaron con la mirada al famoso "Oso" McCarty. Comenzaron a amenazarle de todas maneras hasta que Masen le susurró algo al oído y él simplemente salió disparado, completó las diez vueltas y cincuenta flexiones de brazos lo más rápido que pudo e incluso estiró los músculos como les recomendé a todos. Todos, incluyéndome, le miramos asombrados mientras lo hacía. Me acerqué al capitán del equipo y le pregunté qué le había dicho. Masen respondió:

- Solo le recordé que tenía que ir de compras con – y agregó comillas en el aire con sus dedos – la mujer de sus sueños. – dice esto último tan cerca de mi oído que me da escalofríos. ¿Qué se pensaba que estaba haciendo?

McCarty tenía una cita. Eso era todo.

Mientras ellos iban a los vestuarios, me acerqué al DT quien me miró escépticamente, leyó mis notas detenidamente y finalmente me dijo:

- Me gusta tu estilo, Swan.

- Gracias, señor.

Le expliqué a ambos – el entrenador y Angus – que mi idea era personalizar el entrenamiento de cada miembro del equipo de acuerdo a sus características, para así tener a todos los jugadores dando su mejor rendimiento. Colaboraría con Doc, a quien pediría informes sobre las lesiones y malestares de cada futbolista, y también precisaría tener información de la alimentación que ellos llevaban, para no joderles la salud haciéndoles correr una maratón si comían mal, por ejemplo. Angus dijo que era una gran idea y Clearwater lo aprobó.

Los tres fuimos a los vestuarios, de donde quise salir inmediatamente.

¿Cómo miras a veintiún hombres calientes en ropa interior, o mojados, tapados con una toalla?

Respuesta mía: No miras.

Podía sentir como se calentaban mis mejillas. Fingí encontrar interesante la arquitectura de este vestuario de hombres, las paredes, el techo, el suelo, el vapor que salía de las duchas…

- Les dije que les haría sudar sangre – comentó Clearwater mientras se tronaba los dedos.

El murmuró general sonó a algo como "Uff".

No mires, Bella. No mires… De acuerdo, un poquito.

Riley Biers, el joven suplente, rubio, ojos azules y de rostro agraciado se encontraba en envuelto en una toalla. Su pinta de niño bueno se iba por el retrete cuando veias su cuerpo tatuado. ¿Acaso él tenía la edad legal para tener tatuajes?

No era el único que tenía tatuajes en su cuerpo, algunos más, otros menos, pero la mayoría de esos hombres tenían algo plasmado en su piel para siempre. Las excepciones eran Whitlock, Masen y Cheney, que yo haya visto. Sam Uley, por ejemplo, tenía un enorme "Emily" en cursiva con muchas curvas en su espalda. Garret Pace tenía escrito "Dal ati, Daliwch ati" en el hombro izquierdo, y "Eirwen" en su brazo. Debían ser algo en galés. Me pregunté que significaría, pero no le iba preguntar a él realmente. No podía describir todos los tatuajes que tenían, eran muchos.

- Bueno, eso es lo que básicamente hará Swan aquí. Ella se encargará de tenerlos en forma, mientras Angus y yo de los entrenamientos para los partidos…

- Si, si, si. – masculló Emmett desde su casillero mientras se subía los pantalones de la manera más rápida y bruta que podía. Luego siguió por la camiseta y el abrigo. – Prometo portarme bien mañana, _Harriet la espía_. – Y se fue corriendo.

- Emmm… - quise decir algo sobre un hecho en específico.

- Déjalo, ya volverá. – murmuró Clearwater.

Lo hizo, volvió al trote mientras maldecía en voz baja. Había olvidado ponerse los zapatos.

Así que así sería mi trabajo.

* * *

- ¿Nueva ropa, eh?

Asentí. Charlie y yo seguimos comiendo. La pasta estaba bien, la salsa fenomenal. Moría de hambre, y mi cuerpo rogaba por alimento. El trabajo había estado agotador hoy. Clifford no me quiso dejar ir, y luego estuve a las corridas en busca de ofertas. Fui a una tienda outlet de Nike y compré lo que pude. Cenamos. No le conté sobre mi día, ni mucho menos de lo que había cambiado y en qué consistía mi labor ahora, estaba muy cansada, además sospechaba que se desmayaría, y dudaba poder tener las fuerzas para lidiar con eso.

Y luego, simplemente me dormí.

* * *

Ese día era el segundo como ayudante del entrenador.

Comencé por lavarme los dientes, darme una ducha, salir de ella, secarme y vestirme, estrenando mi nueva ropa de trabajo. Consistía en las zapatillas que Clearwater me había regalado – aunque me había comprado otro par más en Nike, gastando más dinero de mis ahorros –, leggins negros, una musculosa del mismo color, y encima una sudadera rosa de la tela más suave y lisa que había tocado en mi vida, era de esos modelos en el que un hombro quedaba descubierto. Me encantaba. En mi bolso – nuevo también, tuve el impulso irrefrenable de comprarlo – guardé lo que considere necesario y bajé para salir de casa.

No fui directamente a la parada de autobús, antes pasé por el supermercado. Compré dos botellas de agua, uno de jugo de naranja, un pastelito de frambuesa, y dos manzanas. Tenía que sobrevivir a este día, porque los chicos no me lo harían fácil.

Mi trayecto en el bus no fue raro como ayer, así que pude pensar en mi preocupación del día tranquilamente: Hoy conocería a los máximos jefes… Si creyeron que era Harry Clearwater o Doc, pues no. Ellos son Aro y Marco Vulturi. Eran una familia de empresarios. Aro y Marco eran hermanos, y creo que faltaba otro, que no iría hoy a la junta, y que era el menos involucrado en el Club. Los Vulturi son los dueños del club, y no recuerdo cual de los dos es el presidente, el que maneja todos los asuntos del Liverpool. Querían tener una reunión conmigo debido a que como nueva integrante del equipo, por lo menos querían charlar ya que, y cito textualmente a el entrenador Clearwater "en mi contrato especifiqué que yo y solo yo puedo contratar y despedir a mis ayudantes, así que no te preocupes, Swan, no van a despedirte, solo quieren echarte un vistazo". Es un alivio saberlo, por un lado.

Los Vulturi van a su oficina en Melwood, o por lo menos el que cumple el rol de presidente lo hace, los días lunes, miércoles y viernes. Era jueves y harían una excepción, ambos. Clearwater me había dicho que ellos probablemente sintieran mucha curiosidad por el hecho de que sea mujer más que nada, y que querían saber qué es lo que me hacía especial para ser tenida en cuenta en un negocio dominado por hombres. Que firmaría mi contrato, que con eso debería tener cuidado, pero que no me preocupara, él me prestaría a su abogado. Es un alivio, nunca había necesitado un abogado, y aunque abundaban en todos lados, no sabía dónde encontrarlos.

Llegué temprano como siempre, con la intención de quedarme a charlar con Angela, pero ella me avisó que los Vulturi ya estaban en la oficina, solo faltaba yo. Se suponía que era a las nueve menos cuarto. Suerte que había llegado diez minutos antes.

Las oficinas se encontraban en el segundo piso. Yo solo había estado en el primero, donde estaba el gimnasio. Toqué algo insegura, y esperé a que alguien me dijera si podía pasar. Alguien, un hombre trajeado, me abrió la puerta y me indicó que podía pasar.

Harry Clearwater se encontraba sentado, del otro lado del largo escritorio se encontraban Aro y Marco.

Aro era de cara redonda, de piel blanquísima, ojos oscuros y cabello corto pulcramente peinado. Vestía un traje formal completamente negro. Había algo en su sonrisa que me hacía pensar que era codicioso, no lo sé, era su sonrisa más sus ojos saltones lo que daban ese aspecto, podría no serlo, al final de cuenta yo no lo conocía, es solo que tenía aspecto de serlo.

Por lo menos sonreía.

Marco, por otro lado, tenía la expresión de estar agonizando de aburrimiento. Al contrario que su hermano, sus ojos no eran saltones ni su cara era redonda. Y como ya mencioné, este no sonreía. Su quijada era prominente, sus labios más rectos que una regla y al igual que su hermano, ojos oscuros, piel muy blanca. Marco tenía algunas arrugas en su rostro, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez él era el mayor. Su cabello le llegaba a los hombros, pero ni una cana en él.

El hombre que me había abierto se llamaba Jason Jenks. Era el abogado habitual de Harry Clearwater, y este último lo había llamado para asesorarme, como un favor personal.

- Bienvenida, Isabella – dijo Aro sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro - ¿O debo decir Bella?

- Bella está bien – contesté forzándome a sonreír, me costó horrores, me sentía muy nerviosa. A veces rio de los nervios, pero este no era el caso – Es un placer conocerlos. – les ofrecí mi mano, Aro la estrechó inmediatamente, Marco se tomó su tiempo en hacerlo.

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir al punto, así no perdemos tiempo y puedes ir a hacer tu trabajo, algo que lo que estoy particularmente interesado de ver – añadió.

Si él creía que debíamos ir al punto, pues iríamos al punto.

Marco dejó una serie de hojas en escritorio, que el abogado Jenks acercó a mí, comenzó a leer y explicarme que significaba cada punto.

Primero, mi continuidad en él estaba sujeta al criterio de Harry Clearwater. Pagado por el club. El sueldo era cuatro mil libras por mes – no pude evitar abrir desorbitadamente mis ojos a ver el numero, era más de lo que ganaba como enfermera, y mucho más del sueldo mínimo aquí en Inglaterra – neto, yo podría ganar pero se descontaba para aportar a la jubilación, seguro social, etc. El sueldo puede aumentar a medida que vaya ganando antigüedad o la situación lo amerite – es decir, si Clearwater cree que hago tan bien mi trabajo, y me quiere pagar más, mientras los Vulturi estén de acuerdo, puedo tener un aumento –.

Y luego vino el punto de la privacidad. La privacidad, la privacidad, la privacidad. Fueron muuuuuy insistentes con eso.

No puedo revelar ninguna información sobre el personal, sobre los integrantes del equipo, sobre estrategias, etc., a menos que tenga autorización para hacerlo.

No debo hablar sino tengo permiso. Era básicamente eso.

Pfffff… Dudaba que la prensa viniera a preguntarme específicamente a mí sobre jugadas valiosas o algo así. Ellos no sabían de mi existencia, y creía que así seguiría.

Firmé.

- Ahora que estas oficialmente adentro, Bella, tendremos que anunciarte. – informó Aro.

Mi cara era un signo de interrogación.

- En la página web, ya sabes, avisar a los socios de tu incorporación al club, y a una parte importante del club como lo es el equipo técnico. – miró a Harry, este resopló.

- Sí, claro – asentí.

- Me parece que no te das cuenta de la magnitud de todo esto. – dijo algo ofuscado – Eres probablemente la primera mujer en un equipo técnico. Hay coordinadoras de prensa, ayudante de cancha, claro, - enumeró – pero eres la primera en estar en un lugar tan privilegiado. Por ejemplo, si Harry no puede estar en la banca por alguna razón, tú tomarías su lugar.

Mierda.

- Sí, sí, - concordó con mi asombro – es gran cosa, lo sé.

Ya podría preguntarme a mi misma en qué me había metido luego. Aro y Marco querían verme trabajar.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras, retomó el tema de mi presentación.

- Lo haremos luego del partido de mañana. Recomendaría que no estuvieses en la banca con el equipo, llamarías la atención. – decía con ademanes – Por supuesto tienes que estar allí viéndolo todo – sacó algo de su bolsillo y me lo entregó – Es tu pase. Con eso tendrás acceso a todas las aéreas, estarás mirando el juego, y cuando lo precises, puedes pasar a los vestuarios, en el entretiempo y esas cosas. Harry sabe.

* * *

Los Vulturi estaban sentados en la banca. Lucían fuera de lugar con sus trajes elegantes. Al igual que James, vestido bien, como para salir. Aún tenía la nariz vendada y no podía jugar. Siempre con el rostro ligeramente hacia arriba, tomaba esa postura para evitar que un coagulo de sangre fuera a la cabeza.

Mi intuición me decía que después del entrenamiento de ayer, no tendría que usar el megáfono hoy.

- Por favor, no nos tortures hoy. – Emmett hizo un puchero.

- ¿Por qué traes los parlantes de IPod aquí? – cuestioné al verlo con el aparato en brazos.

- Para dedicarte una canción.

- McCarty no…

… _lo hagas porque están los dueños del club aquí para ver como trabajo y eso afectaría a la imagen que quiero dar._

Era una oración muy larga, y efectivamente no tuve tiempo de decirlo. El puso _play_ y la canción sonó.

- ¡Esta va para ti, _Cosa Sexy_!

Todo el calor y la sangre se agolparon en mi rostro. Podía sentirlo. Debía de estar más roja que un tomate. Esto era embarazoso. ¡Él estaba cantándome y bailándome "You Sexy Thing"!

Los demás se reían a carcajadas y eso me avergonzaba más. ¡Era bochornoso! Me llevé las manos a mi rostro, pude ver que Aro estaba aplaudiendo el espectáculo.

Emmett siguió apuntándome con su dedo índice mientras cantaba la canción, y eso hizo hasta que terminó.

- ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Te has enamorado de mí que ahora no quieres hacerme sufrir?

- Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor.

- Bah, ¡es inmune a mis encantos! – anunció a gritos.

- ¡Igual que todos! – contestó alguien.

- ¡McCarty, ve a elongar con los demás! – le chillé y al mismo tiempo le arranqué lo parlantes de la manos.

Él hizo lo que le dije, o fingió estar por hacerlo, porque luego volvió hacia mí, me quitó sus parlantes y se fue corriendo. Lo dejé pasar, si con su condenada música hacía lo que le decía, bienvenido sea.

Mientras los supervisaba, los dos empresarios se acercaron a mí, y entre disculpas dijeron que tenían otros asuntos que atender y que debían irse.

- Pero lo vas haciendo bien, Bella. Admiro la confianza que ya hay entre ustedes, Bella. – comentó fascinado.

Cuando se fueron, solo pude pensar que no era así, lo que pasaba era que Emmett era un bromista empedernido.

- Ya es suficiente, a correr, chicos.

- ¿Cuántas vueltas?

- Las que yo quiera. A correr.

Comenzaron a correr, conmigo trotando lateralmente para supervisarlos.

- McCarty, si cantas perderás el aliento más rápido.

Él no me hizo caso, por supuesto, pero al menos siguió circulando. Tenía gusto por canciones de otras décadas, noté.

Luego de unos minutos noté que no era mala idea lo de la música, Emmett iba a la cabeza del grupo, con sus parlantes bajo el brazo, y su música motivada a los demás.

- ¡Rápido! – ordené, y ellos aumentaron su velocidad. Bien. - ¡Trote!

Y así los tuve, dando vueltas al campo, rápido y normal. Era bueno para ellos esto de la velocidad, le permitía aprender a controlarse, y eso era algo que les serviría en la cancha.

- ¿Cuánto terminamos de correr, Coach? – ese fue Masen. Y él me dijo Coach con ganas de reírse, cosa que estoy segura de que hubiera hecho sino fuera porque estaba trotando y necesitaba inhalar aire por la nariz y exhalar por la boca. ¿Por qué siempre se reía de mí?

- Pronto.

- ¿Ese pronto podría ser dentro del próximo minuto?

- Tal vez – contesté, quise encogerme de hombros pero estaba trotando yo también y hubiera sido algo incomodo - ¿Está cansado, Masen?

- No, para nada.

- Entonces creo que otras tres vueltas no le hará daño. Y el equipo también.

Paré de trotar y los observé mientras se movían, le estaban dando una colleja a Masen. Me reí, ser mala no era lo mío, pero ser estricta podría serlo con un poco de práctica, les demostraría que podía mantenerlos en forma, incluso aunque no quisieran poner su granito de arena. Y hasta podría divertirme en todo el proceso.

Correr era solo el comienzo.

Mientras ellos terminaban las restantes vueltas, puse los conos de plástico. Una vez que pararon les di tres minutos para recuperar el aliento.

- Arriba chicos, si hacen lo que les pido sin ninguna queja les prometo no ser tan… así.

- Es difícil hacer todo lo que dices sin poner una queja – contestó Jasper, aunque él había sido el primero en levantarse.

- Apuesto a Cliff era el doble de peor que yo.

De repente, todos rieron a carcajadas. Aparentemente lo que dije fue muy divertido.

- Cliff no nos hacía hacer nada, un poco de esto, un poco de lo otro – Tyler Crowley masculló tragando un trago de agua.

Eso me sorprendió y bastante. ¿Cómo era eso de que Cliff no les hacía hacer nada? Preguntaría por eso luego.

- Vayan a través de los conos… No, McCarty, quítate el cono de la cabeza. Gracias. A través de los conos – retomé – o sea esquivándolos – aclaré mirando específicamente al grandote – lo más rápido posible. Dos filas, por favor.

Ellos formaron dos hileras.

- A mi aviso salen los primeros. Oh, y tomaré el tiempo que les lleva. Empezaremos con tres minutos. – avisé mostrando mi cronometro.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡No puedo correr todo el campo en tres minutos!

Solté un suspiro cansado.

- McCarty, te he visto correr de una punta a otra en menos de eso. ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte y poner un poco de tu parte? – era una pregunta retorica, por supuesto. Luego de decírselo, me dirigí a todos – Solo estoy tratando de hacer mi trabajo aquí, y esta es la manera más fácil de acostumbrarse a hacer el ejercicio que no hacían antes.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada por un largo momento. Solo Masen, quien se enserió y habló.

- La entrenadora ya habló, comencemos.

Ese era el capitán del equipo al que habían elegido.

Cuando fue su turno y estaba esperando a que volvieran los dos anteriores, se lo agradecí. Edward sonrió, y por primera vez no era para burlarse de mí sin ningún motivo. Él se preparó, y cuando pité el silbato, salió disparado.

- Tengo la canción perfecta para este momento – murmuró Emmett mientras buscaba en su IPod.

Rodé los ojos_. Déjalo ser, Bella, déjalo ser_, me había aconsejado Angus en cuanto a él en particular. El clásico "What a Feeling" sonaba mientras vitoreaban a Edward, quien esquivaba los conos gracia y velocidad. Cuando volvió al punto de partida, él estaba fresco como una lechuga, y lo había hecho en un buen promedio de tiempo. Supuse que ser condenadamente alto y tener piernas largas ayudaba.

- ¿Cómo lo hice, Coach? – no sabía si lo preguntaba enserio o en broma.

- He visto peores.

Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

* * *

- Salta, Masen.

Él flexionó las piernas y saltó lo más alto que pudo.

- De nuevo – dije con fingido aburrimiento.

La verdad es que todo esto era emocionante. Mi equipo favorito, al que había seguido desde antes de nacer – a causa de Charlie – estaba haciendo exactamente lo que le decía, colaboraba conmigo, parecían comprender que todo era por su bien, para un mejor desempeño. Estaba completamente emocionada, pero si lo demostraba, Edward se reiría de mí, y yo quería ganarme su respeto, y el de los demás.

Él saltó de nuevo.

- De acuerdo, ahora con los balones. ¿Angus, podrías echarme un mano aquí, por favor? – le pedí amablemente, él dejó sus papeles en el lugar donde se había sentado y vino hacía nosotros. – Gracias, Angus. Solo lanza el balón cuando debas. ¡Dos filas por favor, una con Angus y otra conmigo! Bien – suspiré al ver que ya estaba hecho, chicos listos.

Para mi mala suerte, Emmett estuvo en mi fila. Él podía haber saltado bien para cabecear. ¿Pero lo hizo? Por supuesto que no lo hizo. No logró darle a la pelota, y como no lo logró, intentó hacerlo de nuevo, a lo que le dije que hiciera de nuevo la fila… finalmente tuve que empujarlo para que dejara practicar a sus compañeros. Jasper era bueno, él hacía las cosas, no tenía problemas con nada… en general. Masen si que era un ejemplo, no se quejaba, y era el primero en ofrecerse.

- ¿Podrían recordarme para qué es esto? – inquirió Laurent Gathegi.

- Para mejorar el juego aéreo – contestó Angus.

- Ah.

Fue el turno de Masen, y él me miró con el desafío en sus únicos e inigualables - ¿Qué estabas diciendo, Bella? – ojos verdes. Era el tipo de mirada que decía "Voy a hacer este ejercicio, y voy a hacerlo jodidamente bien, y tendrás que decirlo en voz alta: Soy el puto amo del Universo".

Lancé la pelota lo más alto posible – de eso se trataba el ejercicio, lanzarla hacia arriba y que ellos saltaran bien alto y pudieran cabecear – y él le dio. El salto estuvo muuuy bien.

- ¿Cómo lo hice, Coach? – preguntó con aires de suficiencia.

- Cristiano Ronaldo salta más alto – contesté.

Su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato.

Noticia, Masen: No seré una aduladora por más que te lo merezcas.

- ¡El que sigue!

* * *

- Me gusta lo que veo… y no se les ocurra pensar en algún doble sentido, niñas – agregó estricto, el entrenador.

Todos, incluyéndome, estábamos tirados en el suelo recuperando el aliento. Luego de la práctica del juego aéreo, seguimos con dominio de pelota, que consistió en juntarlos de a dos, y hacer que entre ellos se quitaran la pelota, tiros libres, penales, y demás. No me pude resistir y terminé uniéndome a ellos. Lo que empezó conmigo tratando de quitarle el balón a Whitlock terminó en un partido. Nada competitivo, solo diversión. Cuando me di cuenta de que me había desviado de mi punto, miré al entrenador y él estaba riendo. ¡Estaba riendo! No muchas veces tienes la oportunidad de ver a Harry Clearwater curvando sus labios y mostrando sus dientes. Angus ofició de árbitro y ese fue el partido más divertido del mundo. Por supuesto que yo no estaba al nivel de los hombres a mi cargo, mi única experiencia con el futbol había sido la escuela, donde había preferido jugar mil veces este deporte antes que vóley, apestaba en vóley. Malditas clases de educación física. En fin, fue un espectáculo de risas de ellos por mí al hacer el ridículo a veces, y risas mías por lograr humillarles sorpresivamente, no era tan mala al final de todo.

Así que yo también había terminado exhausta, y esto solo había sido la primera parte del entrenamiento.

- Venga chicos, al vestuario y luego a comer. – ordenó Clearwater.

Ellos se levantaron y entraron.

- Bien hecho, Swan.

- Gracias, señor. – contesté algo agitada aún, me saqué mi sudadera, tenía mucho calor.

* * *

Cuando Angela y yo entramos a la cafetería, los hombres dejaron de mover las mesas de un lado a otro y lanzaron chiflidos. Hombres.

Le pregunté que estaban haciendo y Tyler dijo que "el jefe" había dicho que éramos un equipo, así que comeríamos en una gran y única mesa como un equipo. Cuando la gran mesa quedó hecha, éramos más de veinticinco personas rodeando una hilera de tablas juntas. Yo tomé un lugar como si nada, pero no fue el caso de Angela, quien no se decidía si sentar o no. Tiré de ella hasta que lo hizo.

Mientras comíamos, hablábamos con el que teníamos al lado, en mi caso eran Angela a mi derecha y Eleazar a mi izquierda, los tres estábamos teniendo una charla muy interesante sobre viajes, cuando Clearwater nos llamó la atención a todos los allí presentes.

- No, no, no. Si somos un equipo, tenemos que hablar a todos, no solo a uno solo.

Quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir. Él suspiró y pude ver la determinación de forzar la charla como sea.

- Bella, tú eres nueva, cuéntanos algo de ti.

Me removí incomoda en mi asiento, ser el centro de atención nunca había sido mi fuerte.

- ¿Qué quieren saber?

- Lo que sea, algo que nos permita conocerte mejor. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Fue idea de mi padre, él le pidió al esposo de mi madre que me recomendará. Phil es entrenador en la "B"…

A partir de eso, termine hablando de mi padre, de su oficio, de cuan fanático era, y que él era mi Sol de todos los días. Angela fue obligada a participar también, contando cuanto la desquiciaban sus pequeños hermanos gemelos, Joshua e Isaac, pero que cuanto más mal se portaban, más los quería. Edward nos contó sobre su familia compuesta por su madre, su hermana menor, y su padrastro a quien consideraba un padre. Emmett tenía a sus padres en Bristol, eran dueños de un pequeño supermercado, y también tenía una novia por la cual estaba loco. Jasper era algo solitario, tenía a su madre en Londres, que no quería venir a vivir aquí porque simplemente amaba su hogar. Eleazar era de España, hace dos años que vivía aquí pero siempre que podía iba a su tierra natal a visitar a su familia, o hacía todo lo posible por traerlos aquí. Garret era de Gales, y allí tenía una pequeña hija llamada Eirwen por quien se desvivía, aparentemente no estaba en relación con la madre de su niña. Riley era de Estados Unidos, Sam de México, Laurent de Francia, Benjamin de Egipto, y así de otros distintos países.

Nos veíamos como una familia en la cena de Navidad. Éramos un equipo. Y eso es lo que Clearwater quería, que dejaran las individualidades para pasar a ser uno solo.

Estábamos hablando de lo que habíamos hecho antes del futbol – en mi caso, muchos de allí llevaban en esto desde pequeños – o lo que hubieran hecho de no haber perseguido este sueño, cuando una figura alta, delgada y rubia entró y nos hizo quedar en silencio.

- Buen provecho a todos – dijo a modo de saludo.

Dios, ella se veía glamorosa como en las fotos. Tanya Denali dio dos pasos hacia adentro. Todos la mirábamos fijamente. Clearwater se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- No se permiten visitas, aquí, señorita. Retírese o llamaré a seguridad.

Eso me sorprendió. Ella era la novia de Edward, ¿verdad? ¿Las novias no podían estar aquí?

La supermodelo estrechó los ojos y le retó a hacerlo. Vaya.

- Hay dos mujeres aquí, no veo porqué no puedo estar aquí yo también – razonó.

- Las dos señoritas trabajan aquí y es la hora del almuerzo. Usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí, los problemas personales se quedan en casa.

- Mi novio está aquí.

Edward pareció reaccionar de su estado de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – cuestionó indignado.

- ¿Por qué no respondiste a mis llamados? – respondió ella en el mismo tono.

- ¡Porque estoy trabajando! – Edward se levantó colérico de su silla y avanzó hacia ella.

- ¡Estas comiendo!

- Tengo la canción perfecta para este momento – murmuró Emmett para sí mismo mientras tecleaba su IPod.

Él la tomó del brazo y la llevo hacia afuera. Aún así podíamos escuchar los gritos de ambos.

Seguimos comiendo sin decir nada, mientras oíamos "Tainted Love", y de fondo la discusión de Tanya Denali y Edward Masen.

_- ¡… cansada de tu indiferencia! ¡Yo valgo más que todo esto, Edward! _

_- ¿Ah sí? Entonces hasta aquí llegamos. ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, me enfermas, toda esta relación me enferma! ¡Tú me enfermas, Tanya!_

_- ¡Bien! ¡Encontraré a alguien que me_ _ame como_ _me lo merezco realmente, y tú te pudrirás_, _Edward Masen!_

Escuchamos el ruido de sus tacones al irse. Edward entró de nuevo al comedor, se sentó y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado. El resto del almuerzo fue en el más puro e incómodo de los silencios.

Jasper nos hizo el favor y apagó la música.

* * *

Entender el tipo de entrenamiento que impartía el entrenador Clearwater era fácil. Yo lo entendí perfectamente. Él les daba las tácticas y las realizaba en base a lo que yo llamaría el sistema "Conoce a tu enemigo". El Director Técnico reunía todo tipos de datos sobre el equipo contrario y practicaban en base a ello. Juntaba en un equipo a los que jugarían el próximo partido, los demás suplentes en otro, y los ponía a entrenar.

El punto es que faltaba Masen.

La mayoría ya estaban listos para ponerse en ello. Pero necesitábamos al arquero titular.

- Déjalo, lo hará mal de todas formas. Tiene la cabeza en otro lado – me dijo el DT sin dejar de mirar su hoja de anotaciones.

- Pero señor, hay que hacerlo. El partido es mañana.

- Déjalo, Swan.

- Iré a hablar con él.

Antes de que me volviera a decir algo, yo ya me había escabullido hacia los vestuarios de hombre. Desde el umbral, pude ver a Edward acostado en el banco, mirando a la pantalla de su celular sin verlo realmente.

- Hey, Masen, te necesitan allá afuera. – Dije dando un paso hacia adelante.

- Debes pensar que soy un fracaso.

Fruncí el ceño al no comprender, ¿a qué vino eso?

- ¿Por qué pensaría eso?

Él se incorporó quedando sentado.

- Vivo rompiendo la misma regla. Una de las importantes, la que te hace mejor al estar en la cancha.

- ¿Qué sería…?

- Dejar los problemas personales afuera.

Ah, el entrenador había dicho algo eso. Corrección: el entrenador había llamado "problema personal" a Tanya Denali.

- ¿Estás triste? Por haber cortado con ella, quiero decir.

- No – contestó riendo – para nada. Estoy… - meditó en busca la palabra – aliviado. Ella es un dolor en el culo. Celosa, obsesiva y manipuladora. No he tenido un momento de paz desde el momento en que la conocí – siseó entre dientes.

- Mira, no tienes porque hablarlo conmi…

- Cada vez que quiero dejarla salta con un nuevo problema, y yo como siempre caigo. Que la bebida, que la coca, que el éxtasis. – rezongó – Ella está tan enferma, ¡y ni siquiera le importa! ¡Y a mi si!

- Tal vez porque eres buena persona. – repliqué amablemente sentándome a su lado.

- No soy una buena persona, Bella, soy un idiota. – protestó – Tanya me arrastra en su espiral de destrucción y a mí no me importa. Porque la amo, soy tan idiota que la amo y por eso nunca la voy a dejar. En cinco minutos ella me llamará y todo estará bien por doce horas y así durante ¿cuánto? ¡No quiero vivir así, pero me es lo que me busco!

¿Qué podía decir a eso? ¿Buena suerte? ¿Sigue participando? No soy una persona especialmente sentimental, y nunca me ha tocado hacer sentir bien a la gente. Así que en esta situación no sabía cómo manejarme. Podría intentar ser amable y hacerle sentir mejor con unas palabras, tal vez no funcionaría, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

- Bueno, si te sirve de algo, creo que lo hiciste excelente hoy. – él me miró confundido – En el entrenamiento – aclaré. – Y saltaste muy alto, más alto que Ronaldo.

- Ah, eso. – rió – ¿Y por qué siempre dices lo contrario?

- No quiero alimentar tu ego.

- No soy egocéntrico.

- Podrías serlo.

- No lo soy. – insistió suspirando de cansancio.

Me chocó el hecho de que haya apoyado su cabeza en mi hombro. Y allí se quedó por minutos, con los ojos cerrados, respirando acompasadamente. Esto era increíble. Su cabello se veía brilloso y suave desde… Y su móvil sonó.

- Es ella. – murmuró mirando la foto que aparecía en llamada entrante.

- ¿Vas a atender?

Edward miró fijamente su teléfono. El aparato seguía sonando.

- No. – contestó finalmente – Tenemos que entrenar. Que se pudra Tanya.

* * *

Hola a todos. Primero que todo, disculpas por no responder todos los reviews, apenas pude con un par, mi Wi-Fi es un asco últimamente. Perdon.

En cuanto a algunos comentarios de Guests, Bella obviamente no es como en el libro en cuanto a ciertas actitudes, primero: es enfermera, que es un trabajo en el cual se ve y se trabaja manejando fluidos como sangre, entre otros. La Bella del libro no puede ver sangre. Segundo: es Personal Trainer, lo que significa que algo de coordinación tiene, no como la Bella del libro. Ahí lo dejo. Gracias por las ideas, las tomaré en cuenta y trataré de ponerlas en el fic de a poco.

Lamento el día de retraso, pero como prometí un cap más largo a **lis3011** costó un día más.

Nos leemos en los reviews, saludos.

**Eva**


	7. Reds VS Blues

Los personajes de **Twilight** pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**.

**Soundtrack**:

Wear You to the Ball – UB40

The Antidote – St. Vincent

What's The Attitude – Cut Chemist ft. Hymna

Trouble Man – Marvin Gaye

* * *

**Reds VS Blues**

* * *

Volví a restregar mis manos contra mis muslos. Faltaban horas para el jodido partido, pero yo estaba alterada a más no poder. Luego del entrenamiento de ayer, antes de irme, le pregunté a mi jefe – Harry Clearwater – el por qué del retraso del anuncio de mi incorporación al equipo – no es que yo estuviera ansiosa por ellos, para nada, solo dudas, no puedo vivir con ellas – y él respondió que era para calmar los ánimos en caso de que perdiéramos. Probablemente eso calmaría los ánimos de los seguidores, pero a mí no calmó una mierda. Básicamente lo que quiso decir es que preferían anunciarme luego del partido de hoy para protegerme. Si ganamos sería algo como "Aprovechamos la alegría para comentarles que esta chica se suma al equipo", y si perdíamos sería "Perdimos, pero esta chica no tuvo nada que ver, acaba de llegar, no rompan nada". La gente no estaba preparada para una mujer en el futbol profesional de hombres. Era simplemente eso. Y me producía una sensación de vértigo en mi abdomen, me preguntaba si sobreviviría a este día.

Ver solo hombres me ponía más ansiosa todavía. Estábamos en el estacionamiento de Melwood, estaba el bus de dos pisos listo para partir, solo faltaban los jugadores que seguramente comenzarían a llegar en quince minutos, puesto que todos del equipo técnico habíamos llegado media hora antes. Estaba Harry Clearwater, nuestro jefe y Director Técnico, y entrenador de este equipo. Yo, la entrenadora adjunta o segunda entrenadora, quien tendría que reemplazarle en caso de que él no pudiera cumplir sus funciones. Angus Young era el entrenador del primer equipo, es decir, de los titulares, cosa que yo le había visto hacer en estos días y no me había dado cuenta, él siempre se enfocaba en los titulares. Doc cumplía el rol de médico y fisioterapeuta, y hoy se había traído a otros tres fisioterapeutas más con él a quienes no había conocido, Raoul, Kevin y Steve, aparentemente ellos venían solo a los partidos o si los jugadores lo precisaban en las practicas. Dos asistentes que se dedicarían a llevar las camisetas y pantalones al vestuario del estadio, más otros elementos para entrenar pero ellos irían en una camioneta aparte.

Además de entrenador, yo también cumplía otros papeles, como preparadora física – gracias a mis conocimientos de entrenamiento y con el acompañamiento de Doc –. Ese trabajo lo podría haber hecho otra persona, pero Clearwater pensó que sería más práctico que yo lo hiciera, sus palabras textuales fueron "sería otra persona menos con quien lidiar". Gracias, supongo.

Y hay más personas en el equipo técnico que no estaban aquí presente porque no eran requeridos: el Entrenador de Reservas: Phil Dwyer, mi padrastro. El Entrenador de la Academia Sub-18: Viejo Quil le decían.

Podría haber más gente integrante de este cuerpo técnico, como un Preparador de Porteros – que no había por ahora porque al parecer al entrenador nadie le convencía de ser lo suficientemente bueno – u otros puestos.

Clearwater tomó la credencial que tenía colgada de mi cuello, la zarandeaba mientras me daba órdenes.

- Tu estarás en la tribuna, Swan, pero muy cerca de la banca. Le muestras esto – y volvió a zarandear el pedazo de papel de papel plastificado – al de seguridad y te dejará pasar. Bajas esa escalera y ya está, estas en la cancha, de allí puedes ir a la banca, a los vestuarios, pero no – y resaltó el "no" con una pausa – lo hagas a menos que sea estrictamente a menos que sea necesario, ¿entendido? Todavía no es hora de llamar la atención. De ser posible pon la -tarjeta bajo tu ropa.

- Sí, señor – asentí fervientemente.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres más entradas, Bella? – me preguntó amablemente Angus.

Ayer me habían ofrecido los tickets y yo llamé a mi padre preguntándole si iba a querer, él llamó a su amigo Billy para preguntarle si quería venir con él, pero el señor Black contestó que no, que iría con su hijo Jake. Jacob estaba en la reserva del equipo, ¿podían creerlo? El mundo es un pañuelo. Ese chico moreno que de pequeño me seguía a todas partes por tener un flechazo hacia mi persona había sido fichado por el Liverpool a los trece años, y ahora a sus casi veinte estaba esperando su oportunidad de jugar en primera categoría. Jake había jugado en torneos sub-17, sub-18, sub-20 y le había ido bien, pero era hora de jugar futbol profesional. Así que Jake tenía entradas gratis, por consiguiente Billy también, él y mi padre habían quedado en encontrarse en el estadio de los Evertons, se pudieron de acuerdo en qué lugar tomar – yo influí en ello, necesitaba estar cerca de la banca de suplentes – y solo terminé pidiendo un ticket. No tenía amigas o conocidas que quisieran venir a alentar a los _Reds_.

- Tu tomas lista – murmuró el entrenador mientras me pasaba su carpeta con los nombres de todos y una lapicera atada.

Emmett fue el primero en llegar. Él llegó en un auto deportivo rojo conducido por otra persona a quien no pudimos ver por los vidrios tintados. Bajó cargando con un bolso deportivo, fue hacia la ventana del conductor, este bajó la ventanilla y Emmett le dio un beso – o eso pareció –, se despidió, el coche se fue y Emmett dio la vuelta para venir hacia nosotros con una sonrisa bobalicona hasta que nos vio y exclamó:

- ¡Oh no! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Llegué primero. No quiero ser una persona responsable.

- Más vale que lo seas, McCarty. – gruñó el entrenador a mi lado.

A medida que McCarty fue acercándose, abrió los brazos, y cuando quedó en frente de nosotros, él miraba al entrenador como niño a punto de hacer una travesura, y el entrenador le miraba indiferente. Fue un duelo de miradas, Emmett esperando por un abrazo, y Clearwater con los brazos cruzados devolviéndole la mirada con sus gélidos ojos oscuros.

Hasta que el DT se cansó, resopló y dijo:

- Entra al maldito coche.

El mediocampista obedeció. Le convenía.

El siguiente en llegar fue Laurent, tenía sus rastas recogidas en un rodete, y al igual que McCarty, traía un bolso Adidas, vestía las ropas atléticas de marca y en una mano tenía el celular con los auriculares conectados.

- Buen día, caballeros. Señorita. – agregó al mirarme y subió al bus.

Garrett llegó en motocicleta. Él poseía una Harley Davidson modelo Wide Glide – yo sabía de motocicletas porque Charlie hablaba pestes de ellas –, una belleza. Bajó de ella, la estacionó bien, le quitó la llave y se acercó a nosotros mientras se sacaba el casco y lo acomodaba en su codo. Sus botas de Harley, su chaqueta de acuerdo y su casco parecían estar fuera de lugar con el resto de sus ropas Nike y Adidas. Y el bolso Puma. Cuando llegó a nosotros se quedó unos minutos hablando.

- Hola – saludó en general – Doc ¿voy a jugar hoy? – directo al grano.

El Doctor Bagdash sonrió.

- Eso debes hablarlo con el señor de ahí – dijo refiriéndose al entrenador.

Garrett miró con ojos suplicantes al DT. Para ser un adulto, y un ser humano, él hacía una digna imitación del Gato con Botas. Irónico, botas.

- No eres mi esposa, - comenzó a decir sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – así que no vas a ganar nada con eso, Pace. Entra al maldito coche.

Esta vez fue el turno del futbolista para resoplar, pero hizo lo que le ordenaron.

Whitlock vino en moto también. ¿Qué tenían estos chicos con las Harley Davidson? La de Pace tenía los detalles en azul, mientras que la de Jasper en plateado, y era otro modelo por lo que pude notar. Él no vestía con las ropas de entrenamiento, sino jeans, una camiseta de los "White Stripes" – podría decirse Jack White y Jasper tenía el mismo peinado – la chaqueta y las botas de motociclista. Sin olvidar el caso, y la mochila con el logo del Liverpool, supuse que ahí dentro tenía la otra ropa.

- Buen día.

- Buen día – dijimos todos en general.

- Vaya maquina la que tienes ahí. – dije sin despegar un ojo de la moto.

- Si, la amas o la odias.

- ¿Qué modelo es?

- Custom Breakout. Tiene un motor que vale la pena.

- Aja.

- Si quieres te la regalo.

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

- Bromeas. – dije mirándolo con ojos desorbitados.

- No bromeo. No me gusta, la prefiero en naranja. – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Dios, por un poco de pintura. Entonces pensé que el valor de esa motocicleta debía ser una moneda para él.

- Gracias, Jasper. Pero mi padre terminaría quemándola. – él me miró confundido – Él odia las motos – aclaré resignada – Es poli, ya sabes. Dice que son peligrosas, que los delincuentes las usan –él enarcó una ceja, divertido – bla bla bla.

- Ya.

Jasper se quedó con nosotros en la puerta del autobús esperando a los demás. Él y yo seguimos hablando de las motos, lo que nos llevó a hablar de autos, y que yo no tenía ninguno. Aparentemente eso no era normal.

El que vino luego lo hizo en auto. Sam Uley. Como Emmett, a él lo trajo alguien. Al contrario que Emmett, esa persona bajó, y vino del brazo de él.

Ella era de mi misma estatura, usaba botas Ugg's, panty medias y un largo suéter. Su piel era del color de la canela, sus facciones eran agraciadas, era muy bonita, podría decir que la dulzura de su rostro complementaba la dureza de la de Sam. Tenía una brillante cicatriz que iba desde su mentón hasta la sien. Igual, eso no la hacía menos hermosa. La mujer joven saludó a Jasper, Doc y a los fisioterapeutas con un apretón de manos. A Clearwater en cambio, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo estas Emily? – preguntó el entrenador, y me sorprendió que aún estuviera sosteniendo las manos de la mujer, le sonriera y le hablará con tanta calidez - ¿Cómo va el sobrino?

- El doctor dice que todo está muy bien – contestó ella con radiante expresión. Ella era inglesa, no mexicana, o eso parecía por su acento.

A Sam se le iluminó la mirada también al hablar de… lo que sea que estuvieran hablando, un bebe seguramente. La pareja de Sam se puso de perfil y tiró se su suéter, marcando su pronunciado abdomen. Estaba embarazada.

Ella pareció reparar en mí. Y Sam también.

- Oh, lo siento... yo… - miró a Sam confusa, y luego a mí.

- Lo siento. Emily, ella es Bella, nuestra entrenadora. Bella, ella es mi esposa, Emily.

- Encantada de conocerla – dije con su sonrisa ofreciéndole mi mano, ella la estrechó suavemente. – Felicidades por el bebe – agregué.

Ambos se sonrojaron y dijeron gracias.

- Emily es sobrina de Harry – me dijo Sam. Claro, ahora toda la charla anterior tomó sentido para mí.

- Hey, no me llamas por mi nombre en horario de trabajo – dijo seriamente. Parecía decirlo en verdad, pero luego rió. No, era una broma.

- Bueno, ya que están en hora de trabajo, creo que debería irme – murmuró tentativamente la señora Uley.

- ¡No, no, no! Quédate hasta que nos vayamos.

Emily rió y siguió charlando con su tío. Aparte de ser bonita, se veía radiante. Y Sam la miraba con adoración. Era un claro ejemplo de lo que era estar enamorado.

- ¡Hola, señora Sam!

Emmett salió del bus y la saludó con un efusivo abrazo.

- Hola, Oso. Tiempo sin verte.

. Si – suspiró Emmett –, ahora que Samantha está viniendo, Sam te tiene muy escondida. – se quejó teatralmente.

- Aún no sabemos el sexo, Emmett – aclaró el defensor.

- ¡Va a ser una Samantha, Sam, no lo discutas! – chilló él como si Sam hubiera dicho algo feo.

- Si, no lo discutas, Sam – imitó Emily el tono de Emmett.

Ellos siguieron hablando acerca del bebe, luego me incluyeron en la charla cuando Emily pidió una opinión femenina, ella fue realmente amable y linda conmigo, me felicitó por el puesto, me dio ánimos por el partido de hoy – y a su esposo también – e incluso me invitó a cenar con ellos cuando quiera. Le insistió a Sam que no olvidara recordármelo. Luego se fue, no sin antes ser advertida de manejar lento, con cuidado por parte de su esposo y de su tío.

A Riley Biers lo trajo una mujer pelirroja en un descapotable. En ese momento Garret había bajado para saludar a Emily también, y se quedó porque no quería aburrirse. Así que éramos el equipo técnico, Jasper, Emmett, Garrett, Sam y yo afuera. Cuando ellos lo vieron llegar, maldijeron.

- Mierda.

- Joder.

- Maldita sea.

Entre otras cosas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – yo no entendía.

- Esa mujer, la pelirroja, es la esposa de James. – murmuró Jasper

- ¿Cuál James? ¿Gingadet?

- Si. Y ella lo está engañando con Biers.

- Wow.

- Cuando James lo sepa, habrá problemas. – advirtió.

Había una regla no escrita es la sociedad y esa era: No te metas con la esposa de tu compañero. Era algo que estaba mal visto meterse con las parejas de un amigo, un compañero, lo que sea. Los hombres tenían ese código.

- No comprendo, ¿y deja que los veamos? – pregunté incrédula.

- Sí, bueno, no somos bocones.

No comprendo a los hombres.

- Hey, ¿Cómo va todo?

- Aleja tu mano de mi, Riley… He evitado el herpes en mi adolescencia, no perderé la lucha ahora – dijo Emmett alejándose de Riley.

Biers suspiró resignado, no dijo nada, ¿qué tendría que decir? Entró al bus. Me pregunté si Laurent, tan amigo de James, le dirá algo a Riley. No, mejor mantenerme a un lado de esto. No había que traer problemas personales al trabajo.

Varios llegaron al mismo tiempo, Edward Masen, Eleazar Cabré, Tyler Crowley, Ben Cheney, Benjamin Galeb… Cuando Clearwater dice que llegues a una determinada hora, llegas a esa hora o él nunca lo olvidara.

Eleazar lucía reservado y juicioso como siempre. Tyler despistado. Ben hablaba por celular y tenía la expresión "lo que dices es música para mis oídos". Benjamin se veía seguro de sí mismo, lo usual.

Edward era un cuento aparte.

Él se veía miserable. Uno pensaría que no le había importado mucho el cortar con su novia al entrenar luego y haberlo hecho perfectamente. Edward sabe cómo hacer su trabajo bien, dejando de lado sus cosas, para luego retomarlas y volverse un triste hombre que acaba de dejar a su ahora exnovia luego de dos años de intenso romance y los problemas de ella con… las sustancias.

Pasó por al lado nuestro, dijo un seco "Buen día" y subió al autobús arrastrando su amargura.

- ¡Eh, necesitamos a nuestro capitán aquí!

Edward le hizo _fuck you_.

Emmett se llevó una mano al pecho y arrugó la frente.

- ¡Insensible!

- Cállate McCarty. Todos entren al maldito coche.

Eso hicimos y esperamos a los que faltaban.

* * *

- Cálmate, Doctora Corazón.

- Emmett, por última vez, soy enfermera, no doctora.

- Si, como sea. ¡Atención todos! – Oh Dios, ¿ahora qué? – La entrenadora Swan aquí está muy nerviosa así que, ¿podríamos darle unas palabras de aliento?

Sonaba razonable.

Pero como dije antes, yo no tenía madera para ser el centro de atención. Estaba en el piso de abajo, y Emmett me arrastró al de arriba, donde estaban los futbolitas.

- La primera vez siempre duele, entrenadora. Es broma – agregó Tyler al ver mi expresión desencajada. – Bueno, no, si es tu primer juego y lo pierdes, realmente duele.

- Gracias, Tyler, eso es… alentador.

- Pero estamos muy seguros. ¡Vamos a aplastar a Everton! – prorrumpió con convicción.

- ¡SI! – Gritaron todos.

- Si quieres te dedicaremos los goles – dijo el siempre sereno Jasper, ¿cómo podía estar tan calmado?

Pensé que eso sería genial. Pero luego pensé en otra cosa más genial.

- ¿Podrían dedicárselo a mi padre? Estará sentado a mi lado. Va a delirar si lo hacen.

Ellos lo pensaron un segundo, y luego asintieron diciendo "¿por qué no?"

Benjamin me dio su IPod – que Emmett no quiso que yo aceptara, quiso darme el suyo, "el mío tiene mejor música" dijo –.

- Escucha música, te distraerá.

Jasper me prestó su libro. Era histórico, sobre de la Guerra de las Dos Rosas.

- Lee, te distraerá.

Benjamin me prestó su Playstation portátil. Quería enseñarme a matar zombis.

- Juega, veras que divertido.

Le agradecí a todos, pero bajé de nuevo y me uní a mis jefes tratando de incluirme y aportar lo mío. Me sentí más animada. Me caían bien estos chicos.

* * *

No era un largo viaje como ir a jugar al estadio del Manchester, aunque íbamos al otro lado de la ciudad, al estadio de Toffees, o como Clifford diría, de "los malditos Evertons".

El recorrido aquí abajo fue tranquilo, Clearwater y Angus cuchicheaban, y yo intentaba seguir la línea de la conversación. Ellos me tuvieron paciencia e hicieron unas breves pausas para explicármelo todo. Cuando lo entendía, hacía mis acotaciones también, y el entrenador se veía impresionado.

- Aprendes rápido, Swan. Eso me gusta.

- Gracias, señor.

No era complicado, él hablaba de formaciones, de encontrar huecos entre los jugadores, de mantener el dominio, de no apresurarse. Facil, o eso me parecía.

Cruzamos toda la ciudad, y pasamos por el estadio Ansfield, o como los aficionados al club le decíamos: "el Kob", que estaba de camino a Goodinson Park, el estadio del Everton FC. Ambos clubes habían sido uno solo en sus comienzos, hasta que años después se separaron, y de allí nació Liverpool FC. Esta era una rivalidad histórica, pero no era tan jodida como para que los fanáticos se agarraran a golpes antes, durante o después de cada encuentro. De hecho, además de llamarse este partido el "Derbi de Merseyside", también se lo conocía como "clásico amistoso" porque era normal encontrar en una familia a simpatizantes de ambos bandos, porque ambos estadios estaban separados por menos de una milla, y como ya dije, estando tan cerca unos de los otros, era raro ver episodios de violencia.

Cuando tenemos en frente nuestro al estadio, no puedo evitar mirarlo de la ventana, embelesada. Solo conocía el Kob, había ido allí varias veces cuando era niña. Así que observé la edificación como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. El entrenador pareció notar mi éxtasis porque él dijo:

- Veras cosas mejores que esta, niña.

No sé a cosas se refería, pero esperaba que así fuera.

El bus entró al estacionamiento privado del estadio siendo observados por miles de fanáticos que ya se encontraban allí emocionados por el encuentro. ¿Mi padre estaría entre ellos? Conociéndolo, era posible.

Me recomendaron ser la última en bajar y eso hice. Primero salieron los chicos, cada uno a su manera. Los más reservados como Jasper y Edward tratando de entrar a las instalaciones sin hacer tanto barullo. Ellos se pusieron corros, lentes de Sol, auriculares, salieron, saludaron a nadie en particular y entraron. Emmett en cambio, hizo todo lo contrario. En el momento que él salió, saludo con un rugido a todos los seguidores que estaban pegados a las barreras que los separaba de él. Ellos respondieron con euforia. Él se acercó a la gente, se dejó fotografiar por ellos, hizo chistes y les prometió la victoria. La gente lo amaba, clamaban por él. Pasaron Benjamin y Ben, este ultimo aprovechando la distracción para irse sin ser notado, y Benjamin se acercó a Emmett como si nada, se mojó el dedo índice, y se lo metió en el oído para luego irse corriendo. Todo el mundo rió y Emmett gritó algo que sonó como "¡Vendetta!", cosa que hizo reír más a la gente allí reunida.

Laurent saludó distantemente a los fans, y se acercó a un periodista y su camarógrafo, ambos con autorización para estar dentro. El moreno se veía tan tranquilo y seguro al hablar con el periodista, sus ojos oscuros estaban entrecerrados, y todo en él emanaba calma. Mientras tanto, yo, dentro del bus, viendo esa escena, irradiaba nervios hasta las uñas.

Los fisioterapeutas, Doc y Angus también salieron sin llamar demasiado la atención. Clearwater estaba apurando a los demás que faltaban para bajar. Una vez todos afuera, él se acercó a mí, y me miró profundamente. Apostaba a que podía ver mi alma y podía arrancarla de mi cuerpo.

- Toma, Swan – me entregó su gorra con visera, y me hizo un gesto para que me la pusiera, cosa que hice. Luego me dio su maletín y la carpeta donde anotaba todo – Para que parezcas una asistente y no se fijen en ti. La credencial bajo la ropa – me recordó y acomodé el pedazo de plástico bajo mi chaqueta. – Luego de mí.

Asentí.

Vi por la ventanilla como él daba largos pasos, y el periodista de antes lo increpaba. Con su habitual expresión huraña, él contestó las preguntas, y cuando finalizó, miro de soslayo hacia el autobús y supe que era mi momento de salir. Tomé las cosas, mi propio bolso Nike, mi bloc de notas y las cosas del entrenador y salí con la mirada gacha.

Funcionó.

En varias oportunidades miré de reojo a la gente, algunos me miraban con curiosidad, pero luego apartaban la vista al no encontrarme interesante. El periodista ahora hablaba con los fanáticos, aunque la cámara de encontraba en su trípode con el _cameraman_ tras esta, quien se estaba acomodando los auriculares torcidos. Nadie se fijó en mí. Había salido airosa. Respiré tranquila al llegar a la entrada, donde dos grandes hombres de seguridad me miraban inquisitivamente, les mostré el pase y se hicieron a un lado.

Woooow.

Por dentro era…

- ¡Swan, ven aquí!

Hacia mi jefe fui. Me pidió sus cosas. Le quise devolver su gorro también, pero con un gesto de la mano lo rechazo. Tengo gorra nueva.

- Vamos a estar en el campo – me dijo refiriéndose a Angus, Doc, los fisios, y los asistentes, quienes habían llegado antes y preparado el vestuario. – Los mozalbetes se están cambiando, mándamelos cuando terminen. – asentí y abrí la boca para hacerle una pregunta pero él se adelantó a mi duda – Tu también vienes.

- De acuerdo.

En la puerta de los vestuarios rezaba "Liverpool F. C." por el día de hoy. Podía escuchar el barullo proveniente de adentro. Golpeé y entre.

- Apúrense, el entrenador le está esperando. – dije a todos en general - ¡Auch! – instintivamente si un saltito de sorpresa, McCarty me había pegado con una toalla.

- Bah, eres una mujercita. – masculló decepcionado de mi.

- ¡Soy una mujercita, idiota!

Le quite la toalla, la hice un bollo y se la lance mientras él intentaba escapar de mi alcance.

- ¿Podrían apurarse? Dejen la charla de chicas para después. Hay que entrenar.

- ¡Admite que somos calientes, Coach!

- En tus sueños, Benjamín. – contesté entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Eh, que la única _Cosa Sexy_ aquí es la Coach! – le gritó Emmett mientras se ataba los cordones de las zapatillas.

Rodé los ojos. _Déjalo ser, Bella, déjalo ser_.

Este era el momento perfecto para probar si podía inmunizarme a dos decenas de hombres en forma. Con suerte funcionaría.

- Rápido, rápido – insistí - ¿Acaso tienen cinco años y no saben atarse las agujetas?

- Yo aprendí a los cuatro – soltó Crowley.

- Hoy estamos divertidos – pensé en voz alta.

De a uno comenzaron a salir, dependiendo de las ganas que tenían de divertirse a mi costa. Solo faltaba Masen, que estaba sentado, con los auriculares puestos y la mirada perdida. Me paré frente a él y le hice señas con la mano para llamar su atención. Perezosamente se sacó los cascos y me prestó atención.

- ¿Sí?- inquirió con curiosidad.

- Tenemos que entrenar – contesté en el mismo tono.

- Ah, claro. – recordó de repente.

Mierda, no podíamos tenerlo así.

- Edward, no quiero entrometerme en tu vida, pero ¿estás bien? No puedes jugar con la mente en otra parte.

_No te enojes. No te enojes…_

- No estoy bien, obviamente. Pero puedo jugar, no te preocupes.

Se enderezó en toda su altura, y él era realmente alto. Los arqueros generalmente lo eran. Él fue hacia su casillero, guardó tu móvil en su mochila, y se sacó la cazadora, quedando en una musculosa verde oscuro muy pegada al cuerpo. Se le marcaba cada musculo. Mi madre hubiera dicho que él "está como quiere". Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero era mejor guardármelo para mí misma. Era un compañero de trabajo, debía verlo como tal por más atractivo que fuera.

- De acuerdo, - dije de manera amable mientras me acercaba a la puerta – solo ve al campo cuando…

- ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? – soltó de repente.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué haría yo en su lugar?

- Imagina que tú tienes un novio, es genial, te quiere, tú lo quieres, se llevan bien y todo marcha bien. Y luego te enteras que se la pasa la mitad del tiempo colocado. Tratas de ayudarle, pero ella no se deja. Te duele verle así. No aguantas más y le dejas, pero te pide otra oportunidad y te promete que va cambiar, pero necesita tu ayuda. Pero nunca lo logra, y cuando más quieres ayudarle, menos se deja…

- Edward, es suficiente. – él me miró confundido – No deberías contarme estas cosas, son muy personales.

- Pero yo confío en ti. Creo que eres una buena persona, y sabes escuchar.

- Acabo de llegar hace cinco días.

- ¿Y? Estarás meses, tal vez años aquí. Terminaría hablándote de mi estupidez tarde o temprano.

- No creo que seas estúpido – murmuré. Él sonrió, y fue una sonrisa sincera, no llena de amargura.

- Gracias, viniendo de ti, es un halago. – dijo medio en broma.

Miré hacia el suelo. Que bonitas baldosas, ¿no? Mirar a Edward me ponía nerviosa, y no podía agregarme más nervios, estallaría. Él me hacía sentir… insegura. No insegura como si él fuera peligroso, sino que me no me sentía segura de mi misma al estar en su presencia. No en una mala manera, él simplemente me distraía por alguna razón, y las distracciones te hacen hacer mal tu trabajo. Me esperaba una laaaarga temporada.

- Piensa en esa situación _hipotética_ – dijo la última palabra con cierta ironía – y luego me dices. Vamos a entrenar, Coach.

* * *

Cuando salimos de los vestuarios, inmediatamente se puede respirar un aire tenso.

La mayoría de los malditos no fueron a la cancha como les dije, no. Ellos se encontraban aquí, frente a un puñado de jugadores de Everton, entablando una muy insultante charla.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunta Edward, y ya no es el hombre adolorido por una dolorosa ruptura. Ahora es capitán y referente de los _Reds_.

- Oh, pero si es _Eddy_. ¿Vienes a unirte al té?

- Phil – dice Masen a modo de saludo, mientras se acerca de manera cauta.

El hombre alto, interpelado y rubio es Phil Jagielka, el mediocampista defensor de Everton y capitán de dicho equipo.

- Estaba diciéndole a _Emmy_ aquí que su novia es muuuy hermosa. En realidad se la estaba pidiendo prestada, por una semana. ¡Vamos, _Emmy_! Di que…

No terminó de decirlo. Emmett lo estampó contra la pared, así lo mantuvo con sus brazos. Los demás Toffees quisieron ayudarlo, pero no pudieron porque los chicos no se lo permitieron. Emmett miraba fijamente a Jagielka, hasta que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, sin soltarlo de su agarre.

- Venga, di lo que estabas por decir.

Él no dijo nada.

- Madura, _Philly_. Tal vez así te consigas una esposa. O a alguien.

Lo soltó, lo volvió a estampar contra la pared y se fue. Phil tosió un poco, tal vez se había golpeado un poco las costillas. Luego se tronó el los dedos como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Tienes suerte de que Emmett este de buen humor, Phil. – le dijo Edward posicionándose en frente suyo, era unos diez centímetros más alto que el _Toffee_ – O sino él te hubiera roto las piernas…

- Gracias por las palabras, Edward. – murmuró.

- … aquí. – Siguió el cobrizo como si el otro no le hubiera interrumpido. – Te romperá algo en la cancha. – terminó de decir encogiéndose de hombros.

Jagielka tragó en seco, pero luego sacó valentía, vamos, que el tipo estaba frente a su equipo, no podía mostrarse con miedo. Él pareció reparar en mi presencia.

- Hola, señorita. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con retorcida curiosidad.

_No llames la atención Bella_, me dijo me conciencia, la parte tranquila. La otra me gritaba _¡Miente, perra, miente!_

- Soy una sin hogar… - comencé a decir pero él me interrumpió.

- Mierda. Caridad. Nada de esto paso, ¿entendido?

- Aja – asentí sin saber que otra cosa decir.

Él y su equipo de fueron. Yo trataba de entender que acababa de suceder. De repente, todos lo que estaban allí estallaron en risas.

- Soy una sin hogar. – repitió Benjamin riendo.

- _Homeless_ – dijo Laurent. – Que ocurrente.

- Ya veremos que risas cuando sepan que es la entrenadora adjunta – murmuró Edward.

En una mitad del campo practicaban ellos, y en la otra nosotros. Los chicos se reunieron alrededor del equipo técnico, y yo me quedé a un costado del campo observando.

Resoplé al ver a Emmett seguir al pie de la letra a las órdenes de Clearwater. Maldito mono que se desvivía por divertirse a mi costa. Whitlock y Masen lo hacían todo a la primera. Pero eran estilos diferentes. Edward era… apasionado. No significaba que Jasper no lo fuera, el rubio lo hacía todo automáticamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, al igual que Edward, pero él hacía las cosas como si los resultados dependiesen de ello, había tanta determinación en él. Era inspirador ver a un jugador que lo diera todo por la camiseta.

Nunca podría cansarme de verlo así, pero se me ocurrió aprovechar mi estatus de vagabunda por un bien mayor: la victoria de mi equipo. Una jugada sucia, lo sé, pero Ronaldinho una vez había fue hacia al arco contrario, le pidió agua al arquero, se hizo el tonto, el árbitro reinicio el luego, Ronaldinho metió gol al estar allí cerca gracias a su picardía. Estuvo mal, pero yo no haría algo peor, ¿o sí?

Lentamente me acerqué hasta la línea media y allí me quedé. Puse mi mejor cara de niña buena y los estudié a cada uno de ellos. Tal vez alguien tendría una debilidad, cualquier cosa podría usarse a nuestro favor.

- ¿Tienes permiso para estar aquí, niña?

Pegué un brinco del susto. Estaba tan concentrada espiándolos que no me di cuenta de que alguien se había acercado a mí.

Este hombre poco más joven que mi padre me miraba increpante, aunque esa actitud no encajaba con su aspecto risueño. Su piel era más dorada que la mia, tenía el cabello negro corto, con entradas. Al hacerme esa pregunta, noté que su ingles era bueno, aunque tenía un poco de acento… no supe distinguir cual.

- Si. – contesté inocentemente.

Él me miró, yo lo miré, nos miramos. Dios, así nacían las historias de amor.

- ¿Y bien?

- Ah, ¿quiere ver mi permiso?

- Si, si se puede – agregó con ironía. Yo me mordí el labio inferior, era algo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Hay algún problema, _Robert_? – Clearwater preguntó mientras se acercaba. Cuando llego en donde estaba, él miró sobre su hombro, los chicos miraban con curiosidad - ¡Sigan con lo suyo, cotillas! – Los chicos se pusieron en movimiento otra vez. – ¿Robert?

- Le estaba preguntando a la niña qué está haciendo aquí o llamaré a seguridad.

- Ella está con nosotros – cortó tajante nuestro entrenador. El otro hombre le miró con una ceja alzada.

- Si, por una obra de caridad – tenía que hacer esto más creíble. El hombre de Everton pareció analizarlo, mirando mis ropas de marca, para luego analizarlo otra vez. Clearwater en cambio, se mostró circunspecto. – Para mujeres sin hogar.

- ¿Y porque nos observabas? – cuestionó. - ¿Por qué no estabas con los que viniste?

Maldito hombre desconfiado.

Baje la mirada tratando de ocultar mis ganas de reir por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Son aburridos.

El hombre pestañeó varias veces hasta curvar sus labios en una sonrisa burlona.

- Comprendo.

Miré a mi superior. Su cara era inexpresiva.

- Hora de ir a las gradas, Shirley.

- No me llamo…

- Como sea. Camina.

Me escoltó hacia la tribuna mientras el hombre de atrás soltaba una carcajada.

- Phil Jagielka sabe bloquear, señor. Pero no lo hará bien si McCarty está cerca. – cuchicheé.

- ¿McCarty?

- McCarty no le perdonara ni una – le aseguré. – ¿Sabe usted si el número nueve tuvo una lesión?

- Koné. – él lo pensó, pero termino negando con la cabeza

- Yo creo que sí, lo he visto correr, no pisa con seguridad, probablemente un micro desgarro.

- Tal vez fue en los entrenamientos y no quisieron comunicarlo. Sera pan comido si lo ponen de titular.

- Y el número siete…

- McGeady.

- Claro. McGeady da buenos pases largos. Se lo estaba guardando, solo hizo unos pocos, pero los hizo perfectamente. Creo que alguien debería marcar al delantero que se ponga en el área.

Llegamos a las escaleras.

- Bien pensado, Swan. Ahora quédate aquí, – miró su reloj –ya abrirán las puertas.

Asentí, esperando que mi jugarreta pudiera servir de algo.

* * *

Los jugadores de ambos equipos ya habían ido a cambiarse, y los aficionados ya estaban entrando al estadio. Las cámaras se estaban preparando, al igual que toda la seguridad y la gente que trabajaba a los costados de la cancha.

Jacob y Billy Black llegaron primero.

Billy un señor en sus casi sesenta años. Era moreno, de rasgos bien definidos, tenía el cabello negro y largo, y siempre llevaba un sombrero vaquero. Por un accidente automovilístico había quedado paralitico, pero eso no le impedía venir, siempre que podía, seguía a los _Reds_ junto con su hijo o Charlie, él y mi padre eran mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria. Jacob era su hijo menor, - las gemelas Rachel y Rebecca estudiaban en Cambridge, creo – y se le parecía muchísimo, excepto que Jake era joven y tenía el cabello corto. Él era bien parecido, era alto, de hombros anchos y brazos fuertes, poco y nada quedaba del niño con el que me quedaba a ver televisión mientras nuestros padres se iban a pescar. Jake siempre tenía el descaro de recordarme que está prendado por mi desde que tiene cinco años.

Nos saludamos, Jacob acomodó a su padre en el asiento mientras yo doblaba la silla de rueda.

- Entonces Bella, Charlie me ha contado que ahora trabajas para el club.

- Eh si…

- ¡Yo no sabía eso! – exclama Jacob, extasiado - ¿Qué haces exactamente, Bella?

- Es enfermera – dijo Billy. Jacob me miró interrogante.

- Algo así… - murmuré.

Algo así. Ja. Prefería decirle la verdad a mi padre primero, luego a los demás.

Charlie llegó al trote, pero llegó. Los jugadores estaban saliendo al campo, siendo ovacionados por todos. Él llegó jadeando y ni siquiera se sentó, me dejó su vaso de cerveza, y al igual que Jake, ambos contra la cerca cantando, intentaron tapar los canticos de los _Toffees_. Luego se sentó, a mi izquierda, entre Billy y yo.

- Uff, estoy sediento. – tomó su vaso de cerveza y le dio un largo trago. – Asi que hijita mía, explicame porque tienes que estar aquí y no alla abajo.

Aquí es donde cuento una historia resumida de mis últimos días.

- ¿Recuerdas a Cliff, papá?

- ¿Recordarlo? No podrí olvidarlo jamás atesoro el momento en el que lo conocí…

- Si, ya entendí. – le corté el rollo. – Bueno, Cliff tiene una larga recuperación…

- Hey, yo escuche de eso, - dijo Jacob por sobre las voces de los demás – pero dicen que ya le encontraron reemplazo, aunque no sé quién. Ni Phil lo sabe.

Así que se había corrido la voz.

Los dos capitanes se estaban saludando entre ellos y a los árbitros, para luego sortear por moneda pelota o cancha.

- Al punto Bella. – me apuró Charlie al ver que el árbitro estaba por pitar el silbato.

- Yo soy el reemplazo de Cliff. – susurré.

El árbitro sopló su silbato y el juego comenzó. Todos gritaban emocionados.

- ¿Eh? No te escuché.

- Yo soy el reemplazo de Phil. – repetí.

Charlie movía su cabeza nerviosamente, siguiendo el juego que recién comenzaba.

- Tendrás que hablar más fuerte que eso, Bella.

- ¡Que yo soy el reemplazo de Cliff! – grité frustrada de que no me oyera bien. Automáticamente me lleve una mano a la boca. Lo había gritado.

Billy y Jacob me miraban como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente. Charlie se atragantó con cerveza, le di fuertes palmadas en la espalda mientras miraba tensa hacía atrás, nadie me había escuchado, todos estaban ensimismados en sus propios gritos. Qué suerte.

Los tres empezaron a reír. No me creían en absoluto. Podría convencerlos, pero el solo hecho de pensarlo me daba flojera. El tiempo les demostraría que decía la verdad, yo no.. Así que no les dije nada y me enfoqué en el juego. Tenía buena vista desde aquí.

* * *

LoS _Blues_ – Phil Jagielka –dominaban el ba… no ya no. Algo que Emmett sabía hacer muy bien era recuperar el balón. Él no necesitaba perseguir al otro, tirarle de la camiseta, patearlo o cometer alguna jugada rara. El _Oso_ McCarty solo se aparecía en tu camino de la nada, y terminabas estampándote contra él, o si no, él te bloqueaba el paso y en un solo intento te dejaba sin balón. Él era bueno en eso.

Emmett corre con la pelota el lado derecho, sobre la línea lateral, hasta el área de Everton, donde dos _Toffees_ – Tony Hibbert y Leighton Baines – van a acorralarlo, pero McCarty aguanta, amaga con reventar la pelota, con pasársela a Whitlock que se encontraba a su arriba a su derecha. Emmett estaba haciendo tiempo para que los demás llegaran al área también y generar una situación. Se la pasa a Jasper y se mueve hacia el centro. Jasper se acomoda para tirar hacia el arco. Leighton Baines se acerca a marcarlo, Jasper no la tira por arriba, lo hace por abajo, se la pasa a Emmett, quien sabía que Hibbert lo estaba marcando. Emmett espera la pelota… salta y la pelota pasa por debajo de él. Adelante Biers estaba libre, esperando, él patea y el balón va como bala hacia el arco. El arquero no la alcanza. La pelota se clava en una esquina del arco.

¡GOL!

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

En la tribuna las camisetas rojas se levantan eufóricas, gritando desaforados ese primer y gran gol. Mi padre grita con todo lo que le dan sus pulmones, me abraza, se tira sobre Jake y choca los cinco con Billy. Yo también lo grito, emocionadísima.

Biers corre, lleno de adrenalina, por la cancha, seguidos por sus compañeros, quienes se le tiran encima. En nuestro arco Masen también lo festeja, colgándose del travesaño. Desde aquí puedo ver el DT Clearwater parado, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, está serio, como siempre, sé que disfruta del gol.

Esa fue una gran jugada. El _Oso_ dejó pasar la pelota hacia Biers, engañando a los contrarios. Muy bien hecho.

Liverpool 1-0 Everton. El partido recién tenía cuatro minutos.

Una vez pasada la emoción de ese gol, ambos equipos se acomodaron en su área, el árbitro puso la pelota en el centro del campo, y con su silbato dio reinició el juego.

* * *

Habían pasado veinticinco minutos sin goles – aunque con varios intentos de ellos – hasta que Everton hizo el gran intento.

Desde el medio campo, McGeady hizo un paso largo que Kevin Mirallas paró de pecho, y la pateó sin siquiera dejarla picar para acomodarse. Todos los _Reds_ en el área saltaron para sacarla con la cabeza... ¡Arquero!

Edward salió de arco y la atrapó en aire, cayéndole al suelo con la pelota en mano, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Segundos antes, a miles de personas se nos había parado el corazón. Masen era un buen arquero, el Liverpool tenía suerte de tenerlo. Él gritó órdenes a sus compañeros antes de reventar la pelota, aunque Jagielka la reventó también, su compañero delantero Bryan Oviedo la paró con el pecho, quiso avanzar, pero Gathegi le entró demasiado fuerte. El árbitro cobró falta y tiro libre, - _¡Es un llorica!_ gritaban los fanáticos – este hizo la línea para la barrera de jugadores, y luego pitó.

Cuando el silbato sonó, todos los jugadores se movieron buscando la mejor posición.

No quise mirar, pero me obligué a hacerlo.

Al sonido del silbato, Oviedo pateó el tiro libre. El balón pasó por encima de la barrera, hacia el arco, donde tres _Blues_ y Masen se encontraban moviéndose, tironeándose y empujándose. Los cuatro saltaron, - ¡Dejen de repartir codazos, tramposos! –pero Masen sacó la pelota con los puños.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, lo que no fue normal. Para cuando Emmett reventó la pelota hacia cualquier lado, el árbitro había parado el partido para ir a revisarlo. Inmediatamente pidió a los médicos, y sacó tarjeta roja a Jagielka, quien había estado en el arco a la derecha y había repartido codazos a diestra y siniestra, ahora expulsado.. Pero eso no era para llamar a los médicos, ¿o sí? Debía serlo si fue para tarjeta roja.

Doc y otros ayudantes fueron hacia allí cargados de bolsas y cajas, e incluso una camilla. Aunque estaba a algo de distancia, pude ver que Edward rechazaba la camilla con un gesto de la mano. Él se levantó, y a largos pasos venía hacia la banca. Demetri Tesla, el arquero suplente, estaba recibiendo indicaciones de Clearwater. Mierda, Edward salía. Él se dirigía a los vestuarios, tenía una mano en su ojo derecho. Fue escoltado por Doc y sus asistentes.

Me levanté y fui hacia la pequeña verja, el de seguridad se puso enfrente de mí inmediatamente. Le mostré saqué el pase y se lo mostré, él se tomó su tiempo en revisarlo, lo miraba, me miraba a mí con cejas levantadas, y luego volvía al pase. Finalmente abrió la reja y me dejó pasar. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y fui hacia los vestuarios, el entrenador no me vio, y creo que nadie lo hizo, yo caminé con la mirada gacha, sin llamar la atención. Como había dejado la tarjeta a la vista, nadie me paró en el camino.

Cuando entré, Doc estaba revisando el ojo de Edward, o por lo menos lo intentaba, con su pequeña linterna en mano, porque él no quitaba la bolsa de hielo de su rostro.

- Edward, déjame ver.

- Estoy bien, Doc.

- Edward, si pierdes un ojo será mi responsabilidad por no atenderte…

- Así lidiábamos con niños caprichosos en el hospital – dije. Me puse frente a Edward, quien estaba sentado. De un manotazo le quite el hielo – Linterna, por favor, gracias. – encendí el aparatito y apunte a cada ojo – Reacciona bien a la luz. Las pupilas se contraen perfectamente, Doc. – el asintió – Edward, sigue mis dedos, por favor.

Él rodó los ojos pero hizo lo que le dije. Arriba, abajo, derecha e izquierda.

- Bueno, veo que tus reflejos están bien, Edward – dijo Doc anotándolo. Puedes tener tu preciado hielo – le devolvió la bolsa con hielo. – Ve a la banca cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si.

- Vámonos, señores. Ah, gracias, Bella.

Doc y los otros dos paramédicos abandonaron el vestuario.

Éramos él y yo, nadie más. Nervios, nervios, nervios. Él tenía ese efecto en mí, ¿por qué? ¿Por su atractivo físico? ¿Por su pasión? ¿Ambos, tal vez? No lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que me sentía como una colegiala que ve a su amor platónico y se le revuelve el estomago. ¿Se daba cuenta que tenía ese efecto en mi? Que no sabía que decir cuando nos encontrábamos en esta situación, solos.

- No era para tanto, podía seguir jugando. ¡Maldita sea! – maldijo pateando el banco. Él inhaló y exhaló hasta serenarse.

Creo, y estoy bastante segura de que fue así, que tuve una revelación en ese momento. Mi mente me decía que me sentía increíble y ridículamente atraída a este hombre que se encontraba maldiciendo a Phil Jagielka y a la naturaleza humana por hacer que su ojo se hinche ante un golpe. Y estaba mal, ¡no podía gustarme Edward Masen! Él era el arquero del equipo a mi responsabilidad, él estaba dañado sentimentalmente, él no se fijaría en mí de _esa_ manera. _Es alguien del trabajo_, _Bella, no puedes_. Demasiado tarde para mí. ¿Sabría que me gusta?

Pestañeé varias veces volviendo a la realidad. Edward se encontraba frente a mí, mirándome desde tu imponente altura. _Tan cerca_…

Él me miraba expectante, yo estaba confundida, ¿Qué estaba haciendo él tan cerca? Podía sentir su cálida respiración en mi frente. Aparentemente estaba esperando que dijera algo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté aturdida.

- ¿Qué si el hombre del bigote era tu padre?

- Ah… eh, si. – balbuceé.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar mi mentón con su mano, alzando mi rostro hacia él. Qué. Demonios.

Él tenía una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

- Hora de irnos, Coach – y me palmeó mi mejilla izquierda.

Esas palmadas me sacaron del trance estúpido en el que había estado por esos eternos segundos.

El hijo de puta sabía que me gustaba.

* * *

Hola gente hermosa. Aquí les dejo este capítulo larguísimo, - mi dolor de cabeza al escribirlo, no pude incluir todo el partido – que hubiera sido más largo pero no pude más. Lamento la tardanza, se que a algunas lectoras les dije que enseguida lo subiría, pero no preví que me llevaría más tiempo de lo normal. Luego Argentina pasó a la final de mundial, y me tomé un rato libre. Si gana, probablemente no sabrán nada de mí en una semana y apareceré en Las Vegas casada, con resaca y amnesia. Si pierde, igual.

Estoy muy orgullosa de decir que conteste todos los reviews del último capítulo, así que revisen la casilla de PMs. Menos a la lectora **lygher, **quien no recibe PMs.

Sin más que decir, gracias por el amor, díganme qué les pareció, y nos leemos pronto.

**Eva**


	8. Ganar no te garantiza pasarla bien

Lospersonajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a** Stephenie Meyer, **los que no, a mi.

**Soundtrack**:

Get Up (Rattle) – Bingo Players, Far East Movement

Dance – Danko Jones

When The Saints Go Marching In – St. Snot

Have You Ever Seen The Rain? – Creedence Clearwater Revival

Celebration – Kool & The Gang

That's The Way I Like It – KC & The Sunshine Band

Come On Eileen – Dexys Midnight Runners

Let's Get It On – Marvin Gaye

* * *

**Ganar no te garantiza pasarla bien**

* * *

Edward abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que yo pasara. Eso hice y fuimos hacia afuera. Antes de irse hacia la banca de suplentes junto con los demás, él dio media vuelta para mirarme, tenía una sonrisa y no era burlona como creí que lo sería, era sincera, como de agradecimiento. Pude leer en sus labios que murmuraba "Después". Masen se fue, yo me quedé allí, sin salir, y sin saber qué pensar.

Estoy tan jodida.

No volví junto a mi padre. Si había otra lesión, estaría preparada. Tomé la decisión de no quedarme sin hacer nada. Podía hacer algo útil, pero no sentada en la tribuna. Era razonable, el entrenador no me diría nada por ello, ¿o sí?

El partido seguía uno a cero. La falta de un jugador afectó anímicamente los _Blues_, quienes ya no atacaban, sino que defendían, tratando de aguantar hasta el final de este primer tiempo. Faltaban menos de diez minutos, más los adicionales que el árbitro considerara necesario.

Salí un poco de la protección del techo para tener una mejor vista. Con mi gorro y mi cabello tapando parte de mi rostro, nadie se fijó en mí.

Jugar con diez jugadores había afectado anímicamente a Everton, quienes ya no atacaban, solo defendían, aguantando los múltiples intentos de gol de mi equipo, que arremetía contra ellos una y otra vez, siendo salvados por los defensa y los mediocampo de los _Blues_. Era imposible meter gol cuando tenías metido a todo el equipo contrario en su área. Tal vez no imposible, pero difícil, no había huecos por dónde meterse para definir. Cuando Everton recuperaba el balón, lo perdía rápidamente, eran incapaces de mantenerlo, Emmett y Eleazar siempre recuperaban limpiamente. En el área, Laurent era quien siempre se arriesgaba y la desviaba tirándose, o metiendo patadas. Sam marcaba muy bien, al igual que Cheney, Benjamin tenía buen juego aéreo, además Ben siempre aparecía de sorpresa para reventarla. El equipo contrario nunca llegaba a nuestra área, Demetri se encontraba parado contra un palo del arco, mirando sus guantes con interés. El reemplazo de James era Tyler Crowley, quien nunca dejaba que el jugador al que estuviera marcando, completase su pase.

Hubo una sola vez en los que nuestros defensores tuvieron volver a sus posiciones en el área, Steven Naismith logró hacerse con la pelota e iba con ella a toda velocidad, siendo corrido por Benjamin, pero aparecerse Laurent frente a Steven, el defensor egipcio fue a marcar a otro, y el francés le entró fuerte a Naismith, los dos terminando rodando por el suelo. El jugador de Everton tenía medio cuerpo encima del de Liverpool, cuando se levantó, pude ver claramente la mueca de dolor – algo exagerada – de Laurent. Steven le hacía pisado la mano derecha, y al dar un paso también le pisó el hombro. Todos los seguidores gritaron indignados pidiendo tarjeta. El réferi fue hacia Laurent, le hizo señas para que se levante, y al hacerlo, lo amonestó con tarjeta amarilla. Él y el resto del equipo saltaron indignados, Galeb, quien se había quedado con la cinta de capitán, intentó razonar con el hombre que dirigía este partido, pero a este no se le movió la mandíbula. Colérico, Gathegi fue hacia el árbitro mostrándole la mano y el hombro marcados por las taquillas de las zapatillas de Naismith. El delantero _Blue_ recibió amarilla también.

Los ánimos entre ambas tribunas estaban muuuuy calientes.

Los chicos hicieron razonar a Laurent para que no buscara pelea, otra amarilla más y sería expulsado. O simplemente recibiría una roja. No podíamos permitirnos perder a alguien, aun quedaban otros cuarenta y cinco minutos por jugar.

El juego siguió, pero de manera muy tensa. El réferi adicionó tres minutos de recuperación, y esos fueron los minutos más largos hasta ahora, Laurent no defendía, más bien buscaba pelea. Apenas el árbitro dio por terminado el primer tiempo, Emmett tomó a Laurent y lo llevó a los vestuarios a rastras, en contra de su voluntad.

Yo seguí al equipo al vestuario, interrumpiendo una acalorada bronca del entrenador a Laurent.

-¡Swan! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Yo… - titubeé, nerviosa, dándome cuenta de que había desobedecido sus ordenes, y uno no desobedece las ordenes de Harry Clearwater – Pensé que podía ser útil de alguna manera.

- Ya lidiaré contigo después. – gruñó, volviéndose a Laurent – Y tu, pedazo de idiota; más te vale no seguir con tu circo, porque te puedo asegurar de que no solo no jugaras el próximo partido, sino que quedaras afuera ¡TODA LA MALDITA TEMPORADA! ¿Ha quedado claro?

- ¡El jodido marica me pisó y encima me dieron tarjeta amarilla a mí! – estalló Laurent.

- ¡Porque el jodido marica eres tú, maldita sea! ¡Si vas a fingir, por lo menos hazlo bien! ¡Que te ha pisado, no te paso una topadora encima! Si sigues, te cambio.

- No voy a dejarlo pasar, entrenador. – dijo tan bajito que apenas se lo oyó.

- Te aguantas, Gathegi, no vas a arruinar mi juego. – fue su última palabra, el futbolista asintió, de repente estando de acuerdo.

- Creo – comencé a decir insegura, todos los ojos se fijaron en mi – que deberías aprovechar toda esta situación para que Naismith haga más faltas, tendrás más tiros libres, y en algún momento el árbitro le pondrá otra amarilla. Tan solo no respondas a él.

- ¿Si me aguanto, puedo romperle la cara después? – preguntó a Clearwater.

- Después – acordaron. Laurent sonrió maliciosamente. Él haría una maldad, estaba segura de ello.

Varios me observaron como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente. El entrenador en cambio, había suavizado su expresión hacia mí. Tal vez mi reprimenda no sería tan mala, después de todo.

Los titulares estaban completamente sudorosos, tomaban agua sin cesar, comían bananas, pero en ningún momento dejaron de ver y oír las indicaciones que el DT estaba explicando en una pizarra.

- Cabré y McCarty: no dejen pasar McGeady, ¿de acuerdo? Cheney, tú marcas al que quiera recibir sus pases. No me importa que tengas que irte a la otra punta de la cancha, tú serás una sombra. Eviten que haga pases largos, y que alguien lo reciba. – asintieron – Koné está lesionado, seguramente lo cambiaran, Uley tú te encargas.

- ¿Koné está lesionado? – Sam estaba confundido. – No había oído nada…

- Él está lesionado, Uley. Créeme. – insistió Clearwater, mirándome de reojo. – Tesla, deja de holgazanear y presta atención al juego, ¿quieres? Cuando te des cuenta, nos harán un gol y te partiré la cara. – el portero suplente asintió, tragando en seco – No quiero que nadie arruine mi temporada perfecta. ¿Entendido?

Todos contestaron que sí.

- Ah, la temporada perfecta. – suspiró Emmett –Edward, ¿recuerdas cuando…? – McCarty no terminó de hablar, Masen le había tirado una bolsa con hielo.

El resto el entretiempo siguió con Doc revisando a los titulares, junto a los fisioterapeutas, Kevin, Steve y Raoul, haciéndoles masajes en las piernas. Fui junto al entrenador, quien miraba a la lista de nombres que tenía en una hoja, y luego a los futbolistas.

- ¿Cuánto rinde Paul Alvéz, Swan?

- Unos treinta minutos.

- Bien. Entrará por Pace.

- No estoy cansado – dijo inmediatamente Garret al oírlo.

- Si lo estas.

Garret resopló.

- Bueno, nos quedará un cambio, lo reservaré por si sucede algo. – me dijo – Y ya que estas aquí, quédate cerca. Se va a armar una gorda luego, y cuantas más manos para ayudar mejor.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, señor?

- Pelea de niñas, Swan. Pelea de niñas.

* * *

Había una presión en cuanto a ganar. Siempre la había, obviamente. Pero si eras de los _Reds_, _había_ que ganarles a los _Toffees_, la ciudad estaba dividida de esa manera. _Reds_ o _Blues_. Había gente no se subía a un taxi porque el conductor era un _Red_. Había vecinos que se llevaban terriblemente mal por el simple hecho de hinchar por el equipo contrario. Imagínate si los reúnes en un estadio. Y ambos equipos se estuvieron dando duro y sucio. Y aun quedaba el segundo tiempo por jugar.

Sale esto.

Ambos equipos salieron al campo siendo ovacionados por sus seguidores, aunque también era una competencia sobre quienes cantaban más fuerte, a quienes se escuchaba más.

Tesla se fue a posicionar en el arco, ahora en el lado contrario donde había estado antes. Todo Liverpool se posicionó en su área, preparados para cuando el árbitro de por iniciado el juego. Este posicionó la pelota en el centro de la cancha. Y cuando pitó su silbato, Benjamin se abalanzó hacia el balón, ganándolo, y avanzó hasta el área contraria él solo, sin arriesgarse a que le cobren posición adelantada, allí, rodeado por dos defensores, hizo tiempo y aguantó con la pelota hasta que sus compañeros se posicionaron frente al arco, esperando por el pase para rematar. Jasper, Riley y Garret estaban siendo marcados por los defensores, era un lío de empujones codazos y tirones de camisetas. Benjamin retrocedió, liberándose por unos segundos de sus marcadores, segundos que aprovechó y pateó hacia el arco.

Uno pensaría que los grandes momentos pasan en cámara lenta. No. Pasó tan rápido. La pelota estaba en el aire. Riley saltó, pero le pasó por encima. Pocos metros más adelante, Garret estaba forcejeando contra McGready. Ambos saltaron y Garret le dio duro con la cabeza, haciendo que la pelota picara en el césped, para luego meterse en el arco. No había manera de detener esa bala.

¡GOOOOOOOL!

Las camisetas rojas saltaron exultantes, rugiendo a todo pulmón. Yo lo grité, sin poder creerlo. Hace un momento ni siquiera había empezado el juego, y ahora se habían marcado otro gol.

Garret corrió, siendo perseguido por los demás. Se paró frente a la tribuna, mientras tiraba de su camiseta eufóricamente y apuntaba a los hinchas. En esa tribuna estaba mi padre, quien seguramente estaría muriendo de felicidad. ¿Se puede morir de felicidad? Apuesto a que él sí.

Pobre Everton, perdiendo por dos goles, jugando con diez jugadores, y siendo bombardeados por un intento de gol tras otro. En este segundo tiempo no se habían recompuesto de sus pérdidas, al contrario, salieron más decaídos que antes. No atacaban, solo defendían.

A los quince minutos, el Director Técnico hizo el cambio previsto. Salió Pace y entró Alvéz. Paul era conocido por sorprender y asustar a los contrincantes un rugido de lo más salvaje, además de ser muy temperamental – él mismo lo admitía – y siempre estar presente en altercados. Tenía un estilo agresivo, y eso le funcionaba. Creo que era de Colombia u otro país de Sudamérica… no recordaba cual exactamente, luego le preguntaría.

Escuché al tal _Robert_ – quien en realidad se llamaba Roberto Rodríguez, y era el Director Técnico del Everton – gritar a sus jugadores:

- ¡No dejen que ese desquiciado les afecté!

Él se veía muy estresado, y bueno, debería estarlo.

Cuando Paul enganchaba la pelota era simplemente imparable. Enserio, ¿Quién podría enfrentársele? Tendrían que ir con cinco tipos a quitarle el balón. No podías tener a la mitad de tu equipo ocupado con un solo jugador. Así que, como venía diciendo, no podías con Alvéz cuando tenía el balón, pero podías desviar sus pases. Paul siempre brindaba una buena asistencia, a Jasper o Riley siempre les llegaba el pase de él, pero no lograron concretar al no haber pateado bien, o el remate fue desviado por un defensor contrario o por el arquero.

A los veinticinco minutos, Everton tuvo su primer contraataque. Fue de la mano de Arouna Koné, quien corrió medio campo y se la pasó a Steven Naismith, aunque ese pase nunca llegó a él. Laurent apareció y se le adelantó, corriendo hacia el area contraria a toda velocidad. Naismith lo persiguió, estaba brazo a brazo. Justo cuando Laurent se la dejo a Sam, el Toffee se dio una patada en el pie. Gathegi cayó al suelo, rodando varias veces y poniendo una mueca de dolor. El árbitro se acercó, advirtiendo al número catorce de Everton que era la última advertencia, y cobró tiro libre, considerando que esa ofensiva fue innecesaria al no tener la posesión del balón. Pude ver parte del rostro de Laurent, quien se tapaba con sus brazos, se estaba aguantando la risa.

Emmett le ayudó a levantarse. El referí acomodó la pelota para el tiro libre. Laurent, ya de pie, y rengueando, se posicionó, echó una mirada para ver cómo estaban todos, y cuando el silbato sonó, él chutó, pero no para hacía adelante, sino a su izquierda, donde Sam se encontraba libre. El mexicano fue la clave. Hizo el pase perfecto, por arriba, hacia Paul, este la paró de pecho, la dejó picar, para terminar pateándola con toda su fuerza. El arquero Joel Robles la atajó… si es que el hecho de que te dé en todo el pecho se pueda decir que es atajar. Le dio tan fuerte que le hizo retroceder unos centímetros. Entrando. Adentro. Del. Arco.

¡Era un maldito gol!

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Salté en mi lugar un y otra vez, y me tiré encima de uno de seguridad que también estaba festejando.

Está victoria era aplastante y definitiva.

Los Blues le estaban reclamando al juez de línea que ese gol era inválido, pero el hombre no cedió. El gol era legítimo.

Paul estaba bailando la macarena, los seguidores enloquecían. Angus estaba frenético, en su emoción del momento había tumbado las botellitas de Powerade. El entrenador estaba aplaudiendo.

Everton no estaba en condiciones de dar vuelta esto.

* * *

Faltaban tres minutos para que el encuentro terminara. Roberto Rodríguez estaba apurando a quien sea para que terminara todo. Un gol más, un gol menos. No habría diferencia.

Finalmente terminó el partido.

Los chicos volvían locos a los fans.

Los Blues se iban lenta y cansadamente de la cancha. Pude ver como nuestro jugador francés daba unos tres pasos hacia atrás, chocando de espaldas contra el hombro de… Oh oh.

Laurent murmuró algo que, por la distancia, no pude oír. El delantero del Everton le dio un fuerte empujón. Nuestro defensor dio media vuelta, quedando frente a él, y le devolvió el gesto. Inmediatamente le siguieron los puñetazos, aunque no muchos, puesto que los compañeros de ambos al percatarse de la situación, los agarron y los contuvieron, aunque el enojo te a fuerzas, porque aún agarrados por los demás, ellos se impulsaban hacia delante en busca del otro. Steven maldecía a Laurent, y este le provocaba más.

El árbitro intentaba separar a Gathegi de Naismith, pero no había manera. Laurent tenía una mano y un hombro pisado, se había tragado las maldiciones, había aguantado jugadas sucias durante estos últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos, así que estaba furioso. Y el otro no hacía más que buscarlo. No sabía qué fue lo que le dijo Laurent, pero lo había mosqueado demasiado. Steven logró liberarse de sus compañeros y dio cuatro largos y rápidos pasos dispuesto a todo, con el puño izquierdo en alto. No le importó que Laurent estuviera rodeado de todos los _Reds_, él fue por Laurent, y hubiera llegado a él de no ser por Emmett, quien se puso como escudo humano. Steven terminó pegándole al pecho de Emmett. Steven terminó dando un salto y cayendo de rodillas en la hierba producto del dolor. Steven tenía una mano rota.

El minuto siguiente se convirtió una confusión y caos de hombres peleándose a golpes, otros intentando separarlos pero empeorando las cosas, más fotógrafos y camarógrafos registrándolo todo. Lo peor sucedió cuando los suplentes saltaron. No debieron. Ahora eran más hombres a las piñas y trompadas. Era una batalla campal. Di un paso hacia el campo para hacer algo, separarlos, defenderlos, ¡Lo que sea! Pero el entrenador me tomo del brazo.

- Te romperán una vértebra allí Swan. Quédate aquí. O mejor prepara el botiquín. – fue lo último que me dijo, y se fue a intentar hacer lo suyo en la cruzada. Todo un valiente, el entrenador.

Tuvo que entrar la policía, separando a la marea de atletas con sus escudos de plástico y la fuerza, claro.

Bajé las escaleras y corrí hacia el vestuario, preparando lo que me dijo. Estaba segura de que necesitaría hielo, y mucho. Gasas, algodón, alcohol y banditas… probablemente. Me desinfecté las manos con alcohol en gel, y me puse los guantes de látex, lista.

Cuando salí al corredor, vi que la policía empujaba todos los Everton hacía su vestuario, que se encontraba al otro lado de este pasillo. Una vez adentro todos, cerraron la puerta, y tres de los polis se quedaron resguardando la puerta. Luego, como si fueran las treinta personas más buscadas por Scotland Yard, mi equipo llegó, rodeado de policías. Me hice a un lado y los dejé pasar, siendo la yo la ultima en entrar.

Ellos estaban sucios, sudorosos, rasguñados, y contentos. Los futbolistas se sentaron, todos mirando hacia adelante, algunos con algún que otro arañazo en el rostro, sus pantaloncitos manchados del verde del césped, las medias bajadas, y Laurent tenía la camiseta rota.

Pero todos ellos tenían una sonrisa estúpida en sus rostros. Whitlock, el recién incorporado, cuchicheaba con Emmett, y luego reía a carcajadas. Ben no paraba de reír al ver el aspecto de Gathegi, y este último besaba sus nudillos, a los que había llamado "mis preciadas rompe huesos". Yo solo comencé a revisarlos uno por uno, ellos parecieron no notarlo mientras hablaban emocionados.

- Por favor, el que rompió huesos aquí fue Emmett – masculló Sam.

- Juro que no lo hice a propósito – saltó el susodicho levantando las manos en gesto de inocencia, luego las bajó y sonrió malicioso – al principio. ¿Vieron e puñetazo de Edward a _Philly_? ¡Le hundió el ojo!

- No fue nada – minimizó Masen con un gesto de la mano – Solo le devolví el favor.

La cháchara siguió y siguió. El entrenador estaba recostado contra la pared, mirándolos ávidamente con sus fríos y calculadores ojos. Doc también hacía lo suyo, y los fisios a veces empujaban a los chicos para que se acostaran en el piso – se dejaban fácilmente –y ellos pudieran masajearles los muslos. Habíamos ganado 3-0 y eso nos levantaba el ánimo.

- Bueno, hagamos un paréntesis antes de irnos a casa – finalmente dijo Clearwater. – Probablemente la liga nos pondrá una cuantiosa multa, y los Vulturi no estarán contentos. – advirtió – Ya descargaron su ira hoy, que no vuelva a suceder. ¿Quedó claro?

- Si – contestaron todos en general.

- Bien jugado equipo. Ahora; a las duchas y a casa.

Aplaudió una vez, y todos se levantaron y fueron a bañarse.

Clearwater se sentó y revisó sus anotaciones mientras Doc y yo tirábamos lo que habíamos usado.

- Swan, ven aquí.

Me senté a su lado.

- ¿Qué has notado en el partido? De nuestro equipo, me refiero.

Hice memoria.

- McCarty es increíblemente bueno en recuperar la pelota. Si yo tuviera que armar un equipo, él definitivamente sería titular. Masen mide exactamente un metro noventa y cinco, lo que le da mucho alcance. Tesla en cambio, mide uno ochenta y seis, eso marca una pequeña diferencia. Él tiene poca seguridad para salir fuera del arco, trabajaré con él en ello, y en saltos, cuanto más alto salte, mejor. Whitlock se está ganando la titularidad, señor. Rinde los noventa minutos muy bien. Alvéz hace sus treinta minutos de manera impecable, pero si me da tiempo, puedo mejorar su rendimiento.

- ¿Puedes? – preguntó escéptico. Paul siempre había sido conocido como un jugador de treinta minutos, pasado ese tiempo, el cansancio comenzaba a doblegarlo.

- Con tiempo, y trabajo, si.

- Hazlo.

- De acuerdo. Mmm… Gathegi tiene que parar con las faltas, señor. Quita el balón, - no negué –pero eso cuesta una amonestación, un tiro libre, y a la larga se termina perdiendo. Tiene un promedio de cuatro llamados de atención en cada tiempo. Si recibe una amarilla en el próximo partido, será expulsado, y es un buen defensor. – el entrenador asintió, anotándolo – Uley es un buen centro, siempre logra completar sus pases, pero tiene que moverse más, siempre está estático cuando la pelota no está cerca de él. Si no se presiona sobre la recuperación de Pace, él estará completamente recuperado en unas tres semanas, como si no se hubiese sucedido nada. Cheney es muy rápido, marcaría una buena diferencia si alguna vez sube al área. Galeb estuvo bien, pero hoy se precipitó y por eso no concretó, aunque usualmente no es así. Crowley llenó el espacio de Gingadet, si sigue así, hasta podría ganarse una titularidad. Aunque no afectó a las jugadas, he visto movimientos suyos que podría tildarlos de… torpes. Una o dos veces pasa, pero todo el tiempo, no. Trabajaré en ello. Biers podría funcionar de volante también, en realidad, creo que todos podrían, no deberían quedarse en una sola posición, habría que variar, porque algún día lo planeado no funcionará y la improvisación no será buena si no se sabe cómo es el juego.

Creo que eso era todo. Mi superior anotaba todo furiosamente. Luego, cuando terminó, me escudriño el rostro. Me sentí indefensa.

- Tienes buen ojo, Swan. Y tienes agallas. Es bueno que estés por aquí.

- Gracias, señor – contesté completamente sonrojada.

Seguimos hablando del equipo. Tal vez yo no sabía mucho de tácticas y jugadas, pero si sabía dónde y cómo funcionaba mejor cada futbolista, eso importaba, y mucho.

Podíamos escuchar a los chicos cantar "Have You Ever Seen The Rain?" mientras se duchaban. Si mirabas hacia las duchas, podías ver el vapor saliendo de cada cubículo. Clearwater fue hacia el pequeño refrigerador, sacó todos los cubitos de hielo que había en él, y lentamente fue hacia los cubículos.

- ¿Alguna vez vieron el granizo? – dijo malévolamente, para luego tirar los cubitos de hielo hacia arriba. Estos cayeron en varios jugadores.

Tyler soltó un gritito agudo de sorpresa. Todos rieron de él.

* * *

Me encontraba en la conferencia de prensa posterior al partido. El entrenador, Paul y Riley eran las figuras de hoy. Yo estaba allí como una simple espectadora más. Ellos estaban sentados tras una especie de mesa alargada, que en el frente estaba empapelado con las marcas de los auspiciantes. En la mesa había botellas de agua de una marca conocida, la bebida Powerade y Coca-Cola.

Yo estaba rodeada de periodistas deportivos, de las secciones de deportes de la BBC, el London Times, el corresponsal del diario local, periodistas de la televisión, de la radio, revistas, etc. La mayoría eran hombres. Y atrás de toda esta gente sentada, se encontraban las cámaras, ya gravando.

Un asistente prueba los micrófonos. Funcionan bien. El chico le hace una seña a otro que se encuentra a un costado, donde no le podemos ver, y por los parlantes que estaban colgados en las esquinas de esta sala, informan que la conferencia ha comenzado. Justo en ese momento sale Emmett, en calzoncillos, con la playera de entrenamiento, y el cabello mojado. Todos no pudimos evitar reír. Él pareció no darse cuenta.

- Obviemos eso – masculló el entrenador, volvimos a reír. – Buenas – miró su reloj – noches a todos.

- Hola – saludaron los tres atletas.

- ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta? – bromeó Riley.

- Cállate, niño – le mandó el DT - ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta? – inquirió con su habitual seriedad. – Me refiero a los periodistas aquí presentes McCarty, no tu – aún así, Emmett no bajó la mano – Bien, ¿Qué quieres?

Emmett le pidió los anteojos a un reportero que se encontraba en primera fila. El hombre – de Fox Sports – le dio sus anteojos algo dudoso e inseguro. Emmett se los puso, apoyó su codo en la mesa, y su mentón en su mano, tomando esa posición de concentración, así, miró al entrenador.

- ¿Podría decirme por qué demonios nos tiró hielo mientras nos estábamos bañando, señor Harry?

- Primero; no me llames por mi nombre. Segundo; me hablas bien. ¿Por qué les tire hielo? Porque no quería escucharlos cantar. Nunca.

- Ah, es una buena respuesta. Gracias.

McCarty le devuelve los anteojos a su dueño, mientras los demás aquí sueltan carcajadas. Paul ríe mientras aleja el micrófono de su rostro, y Riley le palmea la espalda.

El entrenador le cede la palabra a un reportero que tiene un micrófono.

- Ferd Feinmann, TyC Sports. Clearwater, ¿cómo repercute los disturbios de hoy al equipo?

- No hay mucha repercusión, la verdad. Ninguno de nosotros salió lastimado. No deja de ser un hecho lamentable – cuando dijo eso, se oyó las risas ahogadas de los tres atletas – de violencia. – el entrenador los miró con ojos entrecerrados, ellos se recompusieron e intentaron lucir serios – Alguien termino lastimado y eso es inadmisible. Cualquier sanción que disponga la Asociación de Futbol, estaremos a su disposición.

- John Goodman, Periódico "The World". Dos preguntas para Emmett, ¿Por qué empezó la pelea entre Laurent y Steven? ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente para que Steven se rompiera la mano? No ha quedado muy claro.

- ¿Qué por qué empezó la pelea? Mmm… Laurent durmió con la hermana de Steven, y bueno, uno nunca supera esas cosas ¿no? Suerte que yo no tengo hermanas – soltó una risita – Bueno, no fue así en realidad. Básicamente se estuvieron golpeando en todo el partido, y simplemente dejaron fluir sus instintos asesinos. No sé qué hice, enserio. Solo recuerdo que Steven me acarició el pecho, me sentí ultrajado – puso una expresión aterrada. Lo volvió a la normalidad – Tengo dos teorías: Steven no pega duro, o yo soy el Hombre de Acero.

A Emmett se le daba bien esto de las entrevistas, los tenía a todos comiendo de su mano.

- Michael Caine, ESPN, Paul, este fue tu partido, tus asistencias fueron decisivas y metiste un gol que probablemente quedará en la historia. ¿Cómo calificarías el partido?

Paul se quedó parpadeando varios segundos hasta decir.

- No entendí la pregunta… Es broma. Estuvo bien, supongo. – contestó con un marcado acento latinoamericano. –Hice las cosas bien, no le rompí un hueso a nadie ni fui expulsado, metí un gol. Me alegro de haber entrado, aunque tuvo que ser para reemplazar a Garret – agregó – y espero que esto se siga repitiendo.

- Jimmy Page, Revista "Sigue Girando". Clearwater, ¿Se han dificultado los entrenamientos desde la salida de Cliff McLaggen por su operación? ¿Han encontrado a un remplazo?

Me removí inquieta en mi asiento, me hundí más, me tapé – más – el rostro con mi cabello y la gorra. Cuando me animé a levantar la vista, vi que Emmett miraba con interés al DT, Paul y Riley tapaban el micrófono con sus manos mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos. El entrenador me miro de soslayo antes de contestar.

- Lamentamos mucho lo que le sucedió a Cliff. Yo más, él es familia para mí. Buscaremos a alguien que esté a su altura. Aún así, siempre habrá un lugar para Cliff. En cuanto a los entrenamientos, todo ha ido muy bien, eso se notó en nuestro juego hoy. No solo aprendimos a estudiar al contrario de turno, sino que también a nosotros mismos, y eso es fundamental. Creo que cuando tenga a un nuevo colaborador nuestras mejoras se podrán notar más.

Esa fue una buena respuesta. Me hizo sentir bien conmigo misma.

- Yo espero que el nuevo entrenador sea compasivo. – murmuró Riley, pero se lo oyó perfectamente por los parlantes.

- Sigue esperando – le dijo Clearwater.

Reí, se estaban refiriendo a mí, y toda esta gente no lo sabía.

- Bueno, lo que yo quiero del nuevo entrenador es que me siga el rollo en todo lo que hago. La clave de un buen equipo es el buen rollo. ¿O no, entrenador?

Clearwater estuvo a punto de mandar a callar a Emmett pero no lo hizo porque en ese momento entró todo el equipo, algunos en toalla, otros a medio vestir, varios cargando un bote de Powerade y botellitas de agua, que vaciaron encima del entrenador. Primero le cayó encima los litros de la bebida azul – que Benjamin, Laurent, Edward y Jasper sostenían –, y el resto le vació las botellas de agua. Harry Clearwater estaba rígido en su asiento, con expresión ilegible. Yo no podía creer que hubieran hecho eso. En todo momento hubo flashes de cámaras y murmuraciones. Para finalizar, Tyler Crowley dejó un pedazo de hielo en la cabeza del entrenador, y todos se fueron como llegaron, gritando y cantando alegremente.

- A veces odio a esta juventud. – siseó.

* * *

En el estacionamiento les esperaban cámaras y reporteros. Aunque estaban detrás de la barrera de metal de protección. Los noteros llamaban a los chicos por sus nombres, esperando tener unas palabras con alguno de ellos, pero los futbolistas estaban demasiados contentos y ensimismados en sus conversaciones. Emmett se acercó a la cameraman golpeando su pecho cual George de la Selva, secundado por un muy contento Edward que decía a la cámara:

- ¡Le devolví el favor a Jagielka! – se apuntó al ojo que estaba un poco hinchado.

Dentro del bus era todo fiesta.

Los del equipo técnico nos encontrábamos en el piso de abajo, podíamos escuchar las pisadas, los saltos y los canticos burlones desde nuestros asientos. Clearwater estaba recién salido de la ducha, y juró por sus hijos que esos la iban a pagar.

Cuando llegamos a Melwood, bajamos, pero nadie fue hacia sus autos o motos. Ellos se juntaron en una reunión. Me hubiera gustado oír que decían, pero estaba ocupada oyendo las indicaciones de mi jefe.

- Esto te abre el terreno para presentarte de manera tranquila, Swan. Quédate pendiente del teléfono. Seguramente Aro te llamará mañana y te dirá los detalles. Lo más probable es que te anuncien el lunes. Por el resto no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Asentí y quise preguntarle a qué se refería con "el resto", pero ya se había ido hacía su coche, dejándome con la boca a medio abrir. Doc se despidió con un "Nos vemos" en general, igual que los fisios, y los demás utileros. Bueno, tocaba ir a casa. Me di la vuelta para ir hacia la calle y dirigirme hacía la parada del autobús. Charlie estaría festejando con Billy y Jacob, y mejor no interrumpirlo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Coach!

Giré para ver a todo el equipo mirándome.

- ¿Qué? – contesté extrañada.

- Vamos a festejar – dijo Benjamin - ¿No vienes?

- ¿Dónde?

Y se volvieron a reunir en una ronda, me acerqué unos pasos y los oí.

- Tom está remodelando el bar, pasé por allí.

- Pues entonces a mi casa. Ya le avisé a Rosie.

Volvieron a mirarme.

Hoy toca en mi casa – dijo Emmett.

Lo pensé un segundo. Mi padre estaría en casa de Billy… Yo por dentro estaba saltando a metros de la estratosfera, así que… ¿por qué no?

- De acuerdo.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos autos, algunos avisaron que llevarían a tal o tal, nombres de personas que yo no conocía. A Sam lo había traído su esposa, y lo llevaría Garrett en moto. Riley, que había venido con su… lío, iría con Laurent, si, exactamente con el mejor amigo del esposo de la mujer con la que se acostaba. Repito. No entiendo a los hombres. A Emmett lo había traído su novia.

- Sube Emmett, ¿Qué esperas? – le dijo Edward mientras desaseguraba su auto.

- Yo quiero que Jasper me lleve en su moto. – Dijo el interpelado como si acabara de descubrir el fuego.

- Ni hablar – saltó el rubio, de inmediato, mientras se ponía el casco.

- Ya lo oíste. Sube al auto.

- Por favor, Jasper.

- No.

Me preguntaba con quien iría yo. Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, Edward me indico que subiera al asiento de copiloto. Eso hice. Luego él subió y arrancó el auto.

- Pero, ¿y Emmett?

- Jasper terminará llevándolo.

Si, cuando McCarty se ponía en papel de niño caprichoso, ganaba.

Así que esta era yo, la entrenadora adjunta, yendo a la casa del famoso mediocampista Emmett McCarty, en un auto costoso, conducido por el arquero Edward Masen.

Creo que hubiera sido mejor que yo hubiera ido con Jasper en moto. Este hombre simplemente me ponía los pelos de punta. Así que opté por no mirarlo y fijar mi vista en la ventanilla. Ojala llegáramos pronto. Lo que me llevo a preguntar:

- ¿Dónde queda la casa de Emmett?

- En el mismo vecindario donde vivo yo.

- ¿Qué vendría a ser…?

- En Old Swan. ¿Dónde vives tú?

- En Clubmoor. Con mi padre.

- No te ofendas, es solo curiosidad. Pero ¿por qué vives con tu padre? Pareces ser capaz de valerte sola…

- No tengo necesidad de vivir sola – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Es razonable. Y ¿has pensado en mi situación _hipotética_?

Ah, eso. No lo había pensado y así se lo hice saber.

- Sinceramente, no. Pero si yo fuera tú, Edward, no estaría con alguien que me hace daño. Puede sonar egoísta, pero creo que mi bienestar físico y mental se antepone al de los demás. No hablo de las adicciones – aclaré – sino de actitudes dañinas en general, si hace cosas que a mí no me hacen bien, entonces me alejaría por el bien de ambos.

- Eso es algo duro.

- Puede que sí. – admití – Pero es solo mi postura. No tiene que ser la tuya.

- ¿Qué hay del amor? ¿Acaso no lucharías por la relación si lo amaras?

- Claro, pero creo reconocer un caso perdido cuando lo veo. Podre amar muchísimo, pero ya te dije, mi bienestar físico y mental está primero, aunque eso me rompa el corazón. Puedo vivir con un corazón roto, el tiempo lo cura todo, ¿no?

- ¿Dirías que soy un caso perdido? – tanteó.

Lo miré por primera vez. ¿Edward Masen era un caso perdido? ¿El apasionado Edward Masen? Él me devolvió la mirada intensamente. Sus orbes verdes ahora estaban completamente negras por la falta de luz en el auto. Estaba esperando mi respuesta, y yo no sabía que contestar por dos razones: la primera era que no tenía la repsuesta y la segunda era que él me distraía.

- Tendría que casarme contigo para saberlo – bromeé. Lo dije para sacarle hierro al asunto, pero creo que solo logré lo contrario. Deseé no haberlo hecho.

- No creo que sea necesario para conocerme lo suficiente. Soy complicado, pero no difícil de entender. –

Fruncí el ceño, eso no tenía mucho sentido.

- Eso es una contradicción.

- Chica lista.

Volví a mirar por la ventana, justo en ese momento pasó la moto de Jasper, con este conduciéndola, y Emmett atrás suyo, rodeándole la cintura con sus gruesos brazos, y apoyando su rostro en la espalda del rubio, Emmett tenía sonreía extasiado, y hasta parecía enamorado, mientras que Jasper, quien tenía puesto el casco pero con el visor levantado, se veía molesto. Era una escena bizarra. El delantero del Liverpool aceleró y se perdió entre los autos de adelante.

- ¿Emmett es siempre tan…?

- ¿Pesado? – adivinó.

- Iba a decir "infantil".

- Si, esa es la mejor palabra para definirlo. Siempre fue así. En nuestra adolescencia fue peor.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? – me picó la curiosidad.

- Desde siempre. Los dos somos de Bristol, fuimos juntos a la escuela, a la secundaria, nos agarró el mismo club cuando éramos niños. Jugamos en el mismo equipo de la escuela. Compartimos el mismo representante. Llevo aguantándolo mis veinticinco años de vida – rió.

- Vaya.

- Eso es poco… hemos vivido mucho juntos. Será un dolor de cabeza, pero es como un hermano para mí.

- Cuéntame alguna historia.

- No.

- Por favor.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque nuestra historia juntos es una sola, y es muy larga. Tal vez otro día. Cuéntame una historia tú.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Mmm… ¿Cómo llegaste al club?

Ah, esa era fácil.

Antes de graduarme de la universidad había estado buscando empleo, había dejado curriculums en muchos lugares. Con el sueldo de policía de mi padre bastaba para ambos, pero no quería ser una mantenida a los veintitrés años, quería aportar algo en casa y tener mi propio dinero para proyectos futuros. No recibí ningún llamado. Cuando me gradué, salí dispuesta a trabajar como enfermera, pero recibí un llamado de _Paradise Gourmet_…

- Conozco ese restaurante – dijo Edward al interrumpirme.

- Si, si. Está en el _top ten_ de los mejores restaurantes del país. Muchos famosos van allí con previa reservación de dos meses.

- Nunca tuve que hacer reservación.

- Mira tú – mascullé malhumorada. Hablar de ese condenado lugar me ponía así. – Como venía diciendo…

Me llamaron ofreciéndome un puesto. El dueño, que se llama Mike Jodido Newton, dijo que entraría como ayudante en Pastelería, y si todo iba bien, me ascendería. Yo acepté, dejando de lado la enfermería. La paga era muy buena. La primera semana fue bien, a veces Mike Newton nos apuraba, pero era algo normal, la clientela era muy exclusiva, los críticos eran muy exigentes, y obviamente él se ponía muy nervioso, conmigo no tanto. Pero con los de los platos principales… ¡Dios, era una pesadilla! Vivía gritándoles, y retándoles porque eso no iba así, que lo otro así, que el plato tenía que verse como al de la imagen… ¡Parecía el maldito Masterchef! Aparte de ser el dueño, él también era el chef principal, o eso decía él, simplemente estaba en la cocina gritándonos, y cuando el cliente quería felicitar al que cocinaba, como no, iba él. El primer mes que estuve allí, renunciaron dos, y a mí me pusieron a reemplazarles. Solo contrató a una persona despues. A los cuatro meses el nuevo renunció, y yo pasé a ser la principal esclava en la cocina. Y el principal saco de boxeo para los gritos de Mike Newton. Era demasiada presión, ¿sabes? Nos apuraba, nos regañaba, nos menospreciaba y constantemente nos amenazaba con ser despedidos. Según él "teníamos suerte de estar allí". Todos los días volvía a casa llorando. Hasta que un día no aguanté más y le lancé un plato a la cara. Digamos que esa fue mi carta de renuncia. Mi padre se alegró muchísimo. Esa noche miramos el partido pasado contra el Manchester, y a él se le ocurrió que podía trabajar de enfermera para el club. Mi padrastro es entrenador de la reserva, así que lo llamó y le mandó mi curriculum…

- Espera, espera. ¿Tu padrastro es Phil Dwyer?

- Si.

- ¡Vaya! Quiero decir… él es genial. – Edward estaba extasiado. – Fue grandioso, es grandioso.

- Si, lo es. Es un gran tipo. Y bueno, básicamente eso, me entreviste con Doc, y el resto creo que ya lo sabes.

Edward siguió conduciendo, pero aún seguía algo deslumbrado por el hecho de que Phil fuera mi padrastro.

El esposo de mi madre había sido un buen futbolista de renombre internacional hasta que una lesión ósea lo sacó de las canchas a sus treinta y un años. Él y Reneé se conocieron cuando ella tenía treinta y cinco y él veintinueve, es decir, cuando yo tenía diecisiete, todo esto cuando ella casi le atropella con su bicicleta. Se casaron siete meses después. Yo decidí irme a vivir con Charlie para darles algo de privacidad.

El vecindario por el que estábamos se veía algunas calles donde las casas estaban unas pegadas a las otras, pero a medida que avanzamos eso iba quedando atrás para dar paso a las casas separadas por verjas. Algunas tenían rejas en el jardín delantero. Eran casas muy bonitas, grandes y supuse que si alguna estaba en alquiler, no eran para cualquiera.

Había una casa que ocupaba un cuarto de calle, en una esquina. Tenía murallas de ladrillo, una reja grande para autos, y una pequeña al lado si entrabas a pie. La grande estaba abierta, y autos pasaban allí, todos recibiendo indicaciones de Emmett, que ya se encontraba allí, a su lado había un policía resguardando todo. Cuando fue turno del coche de Edward al pasar, él bajó la ventanilla.

- Tú me caes bien – le dijo a su amigo. – Tu no, así que fuera. Es broma – añadió al ver mi expresión.

Hizo una seña a Edward para que avanzara.

En el patio delantero estaban estacionado, cuanto menos, unos quince autos. No había visto cuanto terreno abarcaba toda la casa, pero un cuarto de toda la manzana era un hecho. La casa tenía una arquitectura más actual, pero el estilo era definitivamente clásico. Tenía tres escalones, porche rodeado de arbustos perfectamente recortados, columnas, balcón y una pequeña torre, era de dos pisos. Estaba pintada de celeste principalmente, con lo marcos de puertas, ventanas y columnas de color blanco. Una casa de ensueño, vamos.

Las puertas estaban abiertas y todos entraban a su antojo.

Solo tomé el celular de mi bolso, bajé del auto de Edward, y fui hacia la casa. Allí en la entrada se encontraba una mujer de larga cabellera rubia, alta, bien proporcionada, y con un rostro envidiable. Era despampanante. Tenía los labios carnosos pintados con brillo labial rosa, las pestañas largas y doradas que adornaban sus enormes ojos azules, la piel nívea y lisa, y… y… bueno era hermosa físicamente. ¿Una modelo, tal vez? ¿Actriz?

Ella parecía tener cierta autoridad sobre la casa.

- ¡La pizza está en la cocina! – gritó a quienes acababan de entrar. – Hola. Mmm… nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿vienes con Edward? ¿Edward ella está contigo? – inquirió al susodicho, quien se plantó atrás mío.

- Sí, pero no. Yo la traje pero ella es…

- Soy Bella – me presenté ofreciéndole mi mano, ella me la estrechó cortésmente –, trabajo con el equipo.

- ¡Oh, tu eres Bella, la nueva entrenadora segunda! – chilló maravillada – Emmett me ha contado todo sobre ti. Es increíble que hayan contratado a una mujer, es simplemente… wow. Creo que es genial, y según Emmett, dice que tú sabes lo que haces. ¿Puedo tutearte, verdad? Oh por Dios, olvide presentarme, soy Rosalie. Emmett es mi novio. Bueno, vivimos juntos.

- Un gusto – murmuré algo insegura, ella se veía tan confiada y amigable, esa no era mi forma de ser, lo había intentado, pero no me salía. Mi espíritu era algo tímido a la hora de conocer personas.

- Ven, te daré un tour por la casa.

Edward resopló.

- Ella ama presumir la casa. – me dijo al oído, pero Rosalie oyó.

- Tengo que presumir algo, ¿no? – le dijo ella él, sonriendo presuntuosamente.

Comenzamos por la sala de estar, que era muy espaciosa, el mueble donde se encontraba la televisión ocupaba toda una pared. No había sillones, los habían corrido a una esquina y la gente estaba allí parada bebiendo y charlando amenamente. Reconocí a varios del equipo en compañía de personas que yo no conocía.

Seguimos por la cocina, que estaba más completa que la de un programa de cocina. La pesaba estaba repleta de cajas de pizza, que los invitados agarraban cuando se les antojaba.

- ¿Tú cocinas? – pregunté.

- Si, en general. A veces nos damos un gusto y salimos a comer fuera.

- Es una cocina impresionante – concedí, mirando el lugar con admiración.

- Lo es, y me da pena, - cuchicheó avergonzada –porque no sé para qué son la mitad de las cosas. El arquitecto se encargó de casi todo, esto venía en el paquete. Construimos la casa desde cero – me aclaró antes de preguntar. – Y creo que vale cada centavo. – estaba orgullosa.

¡Vaya!

- ¿A qué te dedicas? – Debía de ser difícil mantener un hogar así, y costearlo desde cero ni que decir, por más que tuvieras a tu pareja aportando, aunque claro, él era un futbolista bien remunerado.

- Soy profesora de primaria.

No esperaba aquello.

- ¿Cómo conociste a Emmett?

- Es una historia muy divertida – contestó él, apareciéndose atrás de nosotras, y abrazando a su novia por detrás. – Pero te la contaremos luego, es hora de festejar.

* * *

Movieron la pizza y las bebidas al patio trasero, que era una belleza de jardín, el pasto estaba inmaculadamente verde y cortado, al igual que los arbustos. Había una piscina a mi izquierda, con su agua cristalina brillante. Todos nos encontrábamos allí. Emmett había puesto su potente equipo de música en un rincón, junto con una portátil. Él estaba allí detrás con unos enormes auriculares.

Sospechaba que este hombre tenía sueños frustrados de DJ.

De repente las luces del patio se apagaron, o más bien cambiaron por colores más llamativos, más de neón.

Está de más decir que Emmett puso canciones de décadas pasadas.

Primero sonó Celebration.

Siempre había tenido la idea – guida por reportes de revistas y periódicos – de que ellos siempre irían a festejar a clubes exclusivos, con música a la moda, bebidas de colores extraños y con acompañantes famosos. Pero aquí me encontraba, en el jardín de la casa de Emmett y su novia Rosalie, con todo el equipo y sus conocidos saltando y aplaudiendo al ritmo de esta canción algo clásica. Era genial.

Benjamin salió de esa marea de gente un momento para arrastrarme allí. No acostumbraba a bailar, pero como esto consistía en saltar, gritar, aplaudir y dejarte llevar, se me daba bien. Solo estábamos descargando nuestra alegría por la victoria, ¡habíamos ganado a los malditos Evertons!

Pude ver a Sam de la mano de su esposa Emily, ella no saltaba como los demás, pero se movía todo lo que su cuerpo de embarazada le permitiera. En la siguiente canción ella fue la que más lo gritó, todos gritábamos "That the way aha aha I like I aha aha". Rosalie estaba a un costado de la pista de baile improvisada, grabando todo con tu teléfono celular. Edward estaba a unos pasos de ella tomando a cortos tragos su pequeña botella de Budweiser.

- ¡Ahora viene la competencia, gente! ¡La competencia! – se escuchó a Emmett por los parlantes, tenía un micrófono.

Sonó "Come On Eileen" y yo no entendía nada, ¿la competencia? ¿Cuál competencia? No sabía, pero por las dudas – y porque tenía la boca seca – me salí.

- Compiten por quien hace el baile más ridículo. – comentó Rosalie a mi lado, sin dejar de bailar.

En definitiva, eso era. Aparte de mí, otros también se habían retirado. Solo Benjamin, Tyler, Riley, Paul – cuyo rostro rudo desencajaba con su movimientos – Laurent y Emmett – quien dejó su puesto de DJ momentáneamente – bailaban ridículamente. Ponían caras exageradas, daban patadas voladoras que luego pasaban a ser movimientos de ballet. Al final, todo terminó en ellos saltando abrazados, se les unieron los demás, incluso Edward, que parecía estar bien con ello. No tenía pinta de divertirse mucho, todo lo contrario, aunque no lo era siempre, usualmente tenía aspecto de serio.

Los bailarines ridículos hicieron una reverencia, y los demás les aplaudimos, riendo de su ridículo.

Emmett volvió a su puesto de DJ.

Edward se me acercó ofreciéndome una cerveza, la cual acepté.

- ¿Qué te parece todo esto?

- No es lo que esperaba – contesté.

- ¿Qué esperabas?

Creí que ustedes iban a bailar en clubes y esas cosas.

- Eso es bien entrada la noche – sonrió – pero depende de cada uno. Siempre festejamos una victoria, juntos.

Cierto, a un local bailable se entraba a eso de la una de la madrugada, apenas eran las ocho.

- Esto es genial. – dije un poco sensibilizada – Es como una familia.

Él pareció pensarlo un momento hasta darme la razón en ello, este equipo era como una familia.

- ¡Ahora damas y caballero, una para bailar en pareja! – dijo Emmett por los parlantes.

Edward me ofreció su mano, mientras que con la otra me quitaba la cerveza de mis manos. No me dio tiempo a negarme, él me llevo allí a bailar esa canción algo lenta. Sam y Emily estaban juntos, Emmett y Rosalie también, Benjamin y Laurent también – poniendo unas exageradas expresiones embobadas –, Ben y Angela acababan de llegar, yluego estábamos Edward y yo. Lo miré al rostro, pero mi estomago tembló. No, no lo miraría. Miré hacia el suelo, viendo a nuestros zapatos.

- Es una buena canción – oí su voz en mi oído, se me pusieron los bellos de punta.

- Ajá – murmuré - ¿Cuál es?

- No lo sé. Vamos, Bella, pon un poco de ganas.

Él tenía ambas manos en mi cintura, y yo había puesto las mías en su hombro. Intenté seguirle el ritmo, pero simplemente no podía, por mis nervios, supuse.

- No mires tus pies, solo sígueme.

Aún sí, no lo miré al rostro. Tenía la mirada perdida en su pecho, que era adonde mi altura llegaba. Seguí meciéndome al ritmo de canción, a veces él me giraba, para luego volver a estar frente a frente.

- Te ves tensa – murmuró en mi oído, y yo no pude más.

Él no podía tener esa voz, y hablarme de esa manera, poner su boca en mi oído sin más. Él no podía invitarme a bailar una canción con un tinte romántico esperando que yo no me imaginara nada, como si fuera de piedra. Tengo noticias: no soy de piedra, soy de carne y hueso. Él no puede simplemente tomarse estas molestias conmigo siendo una de las personas a las que tengo que entrenar. No puedes tratar de esta manera a alguien del trabajo.

- Lo estoy. Estoy muy incómoda.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó y me permití mirarlo, estaba frunciendo el ceño, sin entender mis razones. Se las dije.

- No me siento cómoda bailando contigo. No se siente correcto.

- Bella, no comprendo…

- No quiero que mes saques a bailar, - le interrumpí – o me hables de tus problemas, Edward. Soy la segunda entrenadora, nada más.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero solo quería que fuéramos buenos amigos…

- No quiero que seamos amigos. – le interrumpí de nuevo, pero me di cuenta de que le estaba haciendo pasar mal en medio de mucha gente. Soy una impulsiva. – Lo siento, es mi culpa, no debí haberte seguido la corriente – me disculpé antes de ir hacía la casa.

Entré al hogar, y fui hacia la escalera, en busca del baño. Tuve que abrir un par de puertas hasta encontrarlo. Una vez dentro, me encerré y me senté en el váter. Masajeé mis sienes, comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza.

Me pregunté, y me volví a preguntar tan solo una cosa, que era la mezcla de muchas preguntas.

¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación?

* * *

No pueden quejarse de capítulos cortos. Originalmente iba a ser más largo, pero me lo reservo para el próximo. Quince mil palabras para un capitulo me parece excesivo.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones en un laaargo review. Ah, y escuchen Let's Get It On, es genial.

**Eva**


	9. Sobrevivir

Los personajes reconocidos de la saga **Twilight **pertenecen a** Stephenie Meyer. **Las marcas mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Solo hago esto por diversión.

**Soundtrack**:

I Was Made for Lovin' You Baby – KISS

The Moon Song – Karen O.

Atmosphere – Joy Division

I Will Survive – Gloria Graynor

* * *

**Sobrevivir**

* * *

Decidí que era hora de irme. Había hecho de una sana relación laboral todo lo contrario, la había convertido en algo incomodo, y no debía ser así. Sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho estaba, lidiaría con ello más tarde. Mañana domingo era mi día libre, y quería que fuese eso, libre. Libre de todo.

Volví al patio trasero, donde la canción ya había terminado y ahora se entretenían con otra. Emmett volvió a su podio de DJ, con la vista fija en su computadora. Sonaba la mítica canción de la banda de Gene Simmons, y casi todos las estaban cantando a voces, con sus cervezas en mano, en la parte del estribillo la cosa simplemente estallaba.

Me acerqué a novia de Emmett.

- Rosalie, yo ya me voy.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano? – se lamentó.

- Si, es que… me duele la cabeza – aquello era verdad, sentía a mis sienes latiendo como mi corazón. Ella me ofreció una aspirina, pero la rechacé amablemente – Tan solo quiero ir a casa y descansar. Gracias por todo, fue un placer conocerte.

- Oh, igualmente. Deberíamos quedar algún día.

- Sí, claro. Nos estamos viendo. Cuida del Oso.

- Siempre. – contestó riendo, y mirando a Emmett con amor.

La saludé por última vez y comencé a irme.

Cuando salí de la casa hacia el patio delantero, oí que alguien me llamaba. Específicamente Edward. Me llamaba por mi nombre, e insistía a pesar de que yo fingía no escucharlo. Abrí la reja y quise cerrarla rápidamente pero él ya estaba atrás mío, impidiéndome cerrarla.

- ¿Bella, a donde vas?

- A casa. Adiós, y gracias por traerme. – contesté como un robot.

- ¿Quién te llevara?

- Tomare un taxi. – mi respuesta fue automática.

- Este es un barrio residencial, Bella. No pasan taxis por aquí.

Genial. Jodidamente genial.

- Caminaré, no es tan lejos.

- Déjame llevarte.

- No hace falta, gracias. – Ni siquiera esperé a que insistiera, me fui a largos pasos.

Iría por donde había venido, hasta encontrar una parada de autobús o taxi, o como última instancia llamaría a mi padre.

Llevaba caminando dos calles cuando el Volvo se acercó a mí, conducido por su dueño, quien tocó el claxon varias veces, pero yo seguí adelante. Él bajó la ventanilla.

- Déjame llevarte a casa.

- No es necesario.

- Bella, soy capaz de bajarme y ponerte en el maletero. Si, haría una escena – dijo en respuesta a mi mirada incrédula – así que sube al auto ahora.

Él no sería capaz, solo trataba de intimidarme. Eso pensé, así que no le hice caso y seguí caminando.

- Tengo algo que te pertenece aquí, ¿sabes? – dijo, y no pude evitar prestarle atención. Él levantaba mi bolso con una mano. Claro, lo había dejado allí – Si no subes, no volverás a ver a esta cosa.

- ¿De verdad te apropiaras de un bolso de mujer?

- ¿Estás retándome a hacerlo? No te conviene. Sube al auto, anda.

Si, al final ambos sabíamos que él no se quedaría con mi bolso, y yo no permitiría que hiciera tal cosa. Edward sonrió victorioso cuando finalmente yo me acomodé en el asiento de copiloto, cerrando la puerta del coche con más fuera de la necesaria. Le quite mi cartera de sus manos.

- Solo trato de ser caballero contigo, pero no me la haces fácil.

- No quiero que seas un caballero – masculle sin mirarlo, manteniendo mi vista en la ventanilla.

- ¿Quieres que sea un idiota entonces?

- No quiero que seas nada. Punto.

De reojo pude ver que fruncía el ceño sin comprender.

- Pareces tener cierto… - él no terminó su oración en busca de la palabra indicada.

- No es rechazo si es lo que piensas. Solo mantengo mis distancias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres del trabajo.

- No estamos en el trabajo. – terció.

- No te entiendo. ¿Por qué estás diciendo estas cosas? ¿Qué estas buscando?

Edward realmente me estaba desesperando. En serio, ¿qué era lo que estaba buscando haciendo tanto hincapié en esto? ¿Algo conmigo? Eso no podría ser cierto, él estaba enamorado de Tanya Denali después de todo, y yo no me metería con él.

- Ya te dije; una buena amistad.

- Mientes. Tú te acercas demasiado, los amigos no hacen eso.

- ¿Y qué si busco algo más? – no era una pregunta capciosa ni nada por el estilo, él lo preguntaba seriamente. No podía decirlo enserio.

- ¿Por qué? Tú dijiste que estabas enamorado de tu novia.

- Ex novia – me corrigió. – Ella es difícil de olvidar, no te lo niego. Pero si estoy contigo, la olvido. Eso es algo bueno, ¿no?

Así que eso era. Él quería olvidar a su ex novia, conmigo. Lo peor de todo era que esa pequeña parte de mi, parte que estaba muy escondida y encerrada, mi parte salvaje, estaba dispuesta a aceptar eso si con ello obtenía un pedacito de Edward Masen. Pero mi lado consciente, el que siempre estaba despierto y por el cual yo me manejaba dio su veredicto. Un rotundo NO. Este hombre me gustaba mucho, si, pero yo no sería la tapa penas de nadie. Estaba bastante segura de que me merecía ser un poco más que eso, aunque fuera del gran Edward Masen.

No dije nada, el resto del viaje fue en silencio, no contesté a sus insistencias sobre el tema, a veces abría la boca para indicarle hacia donde debía ir, pero nada más. En mi mente solo repetía una y otra vez que debía ser querida de verdad, no por hacer a alguien olvidar sus penas amorosas por un momento, porque solo sería eso, un momento, y luego esa persona se olvidaría de mí también. Creo que hubiera aceptado tener una relación sin compromiso si no me sintiera de esta manera sobre él, pero no, al final, yo terminaría con el corazón roto, y mejor ni pensarlo.

Supuse que se habrá cansado del silencio y por eso prendió la radio. Sintonizó una estación que pasaba exclusivamente música francesa. Faltaba poco para llegar a casa, de todas maneras le había dado una dirección que quedaba a una manzana y media, no quise que viera exactamente donde vivía. No me sentía bien con ello.

Cuando paró el auto, finalmente él volvió a hablar.

- Entonces así es como será de ahora en más. – murmuró, le miré - ¿Así me vas a tratar?

- ¿Así cómo?

- Tan… tan distante e incómoda. Cuando llegaste eras simpática, ¿por qué tiene que cambiar?

- Porque tú creas estas situaciones… - balbuceé nerviosa moviendo las manos – raras.

- Eso no tiene por qué cambiar las cosas – insistió.

Pestañeé varias veces. ¿Es una jodida broma?

- Sinceramente no te entiendo. Adiós.

Peleé contra el maldito cinturón de seguridad que no quería soltarse. Cuando logré desabrocharlo, abrí la puerta, y le eché último vistazo.

¿Para qué?

Edward se había arrimado hacía mi. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos. Podía verlo, podía oír su respiración, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba. Inevitablemente mi vista fue hacia sus labios y eso fue lo último que vi: su boca acercándose a la mía.

Sentí muchas cosas. Al principio fue tan solo un roce suave y casi imperceptible. Luego fue un poco más fuerte, apretó su boca contra la mía. En ese momento mi cerebro se desconectó de mi cuerpo, estoy segura de que eso sucedió. Olvidé respirar por la nariz, lo juro. Abrí mi boca para inhalar algo de aire, cosa que el aprovechó para atrapar mi labio inferior entre los suyos. Él estaba besándome. Edward Masen me estaba besando.

Y eso estaba mal, no debía estar sucediendo, por más bien que se sintiera, por más vuelco en el estomago que me dé, por más cosquilleos en los labios que me produjera.

Logré recuperar el control y lo alejé de mí. Ni siquiera lo miré al irme, no podía permitirme ser débil otra vez.

Caminé media calle hasta llegar a la esquina, cuando fui hacia la derecha prácticamente corrí hacía casa. Las manos me temblaban, me costó horrores poner la llave en el cerrojo, a duras penas logré abrir la puerta.

* * *

Oí a Charlie llegar muy tarde. Yo por mi parte no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta ese momento. Me dije a mi misma que lidiaría con ese hombre y su locura luego, pero mi mente no dejaba de recordar ese beso.

Realmente necesitaba disfrutar mi domingo libre.

Logré dormir aunque me levanté tarde.

Charlie probablemente se había despertado con el tiempo justo, aún quedaba restos de su desayuno en un plato sobre la mesa. Su fanatismo le iba a llevar a la tumba.

Quise que ese día fuera relajación total. Comí mi tardío desayuno frente a la televisión. Puse un canal de noticias, y como no, estaban hablando de deportes. Mark y Josh eran el dúo dinámico de la sección deportiva de la mañana en el canal "Noticias24".

_- Pasemos a hablar del partido de ayer, el derbi de Merseyside_, que _terminó tres a cero a favor de Liverpool_. – comenzó a decir el periodista – _Pero al final el resultado fue opacado por el incidente al final del juego, ¿no es así, Josh?_

_- Así es, Mark. Al final del encuentro, Laurent Gathegi del Liverpool, y Steven Naismith del Everton comenzaron a pelear a golpes. La pelea se debió a que durante todo el partido ambos jugadores se estuvieron_ _cometiendo faltas fuertes_, - muestran el final del partido, cuando ambos futbolistas comienzan a golpearse – _que decidieron terminar a puñetazos una vez finalizado el partido. Como pueden ver, ambos equipos saltaron a defender a los suyos y la cosa se convirtió en un verdadero caos donde tuvo que intervenir la policía, quienes tuvieron que trasladar a cada conjunto a sus respectivos vestuarios o la situación hubiera seguido_. – la cámara sigue a los equipos mientras son escoltados hacia abajo. Mi cuchara con cereales queda a medio camino al verme a mí misma en la puerta dejando pasar a los chicos. No se ve mi rostro, está tapado por mi cabello y la sombra de mi gorro, pero soy yo. – _Este es el momento en que Steven Naismith termina con el dedo meñique fracturado_ – muestra el momento en que Emmett se pone adelante del anteriormente mencionado, un segundo después de golpearle, el _Blue_ salta de dolor y se aprieta la mano adolorida contra su pecho. – _Tendrá que usar yeso durante tres semanas según el médico del equipo._

- Se podría decir que todo es posible con el Oso McCarty, Josh.

- Así es, Mark. De hecho, esto fue lo que dijo el Oso McCarty al respecto.

Pusieron la parte en la que a Emmett le preguntan sobre ese momento en particular en la conferencia de prensa. No puedo evitar reír al igual que los periodistas.

Hablan de la posible sanción de Asociación de Futbol para con ambos clubes, y que el entrenador Clearwater se mostró muy dispuesto a acatar dicha sanción disciplinaria en caso de que sucediera. Por último, y muy al pasar, hablan del accidente de Cliff, de que probablemente no retornara a su puesto de entrenador adjunto, y que ya están por anunciar su reemplazo, según sus fuentes.

Tal vez para ellos fue una noticia sin importancia, pero a mí me dejó un poco paranoica. Comencé a preguntarme cómo reaccionaría la gente al saber que yo trabajaría para su querido club. Algo me decía que la respuesta era bastante alejada de la palabra "bien". No había mujeres en la Premier League en ningún país. Había oído de una mujer era Directora Técnica de un equipo, pero de segunda división, y ese era el máximo puesto al que una podía aspirar, luego estaban árbitros y jueces de línea, pero no un puesto en el equipo técnico de un club de primera categoría de futbol masculino. Había hombres dirigiendo en el futbol femenino, ¿por qué no una mujer en el futbol de hombres?

Esa angustia comenzó perseguirme desde ese momento.

Luego de desayunar, me cambié y salí a correr, dispuesta a llegar hasta el hospital para ver a Cliff, hacía un par de días que no lo había ido a visitar.

Ya con mi ropa deportiva puesta, le di play al reproductor de música de mi teléfono móvil, me puse los auriculares y salí de casa.

* * *

Cliff estaba más contento. Mañana lunes por la tarde el doctor le había asegurado que podría dejar el hospital. Eso le alegraba. Lo que le preocupaba era su futuro a partir de ese entonces.

Clifford era viudo, no tenía hijos y ni parientes en la ciudad. Sus familiares más cercanos eran unos sobrinos que vivían en Escocia. Él no quería ir a Escocia, quería quedarse en Liverpool, su ciudad, su hogar. Vivía solo, y ahora con su operación y posterior rehabilitación estaba más solo. Me partía el corazón. Adoraba a este hombre, era dulce, amable, apasionado y sin malas intenciones para con nadie. Cliff necesitaría vivir en una casa, no el bello apartamento en un segundo piso que poseía desde su matrimonio. Bello, pero en un segundo piso a fin de cuentas.

- Esos malditos mocosos no vinieron a verme. ¿Puedes creerlo? – mascullaba de lo más huraño – Yo entregaría mi vida por mis queridos _Reds_, y ellos ni siquiera vienen a visitarme. Bah, los chicos de hoy son diferentes. Los códigos de antes ya no existen.

- ¿Absolutamente nadie vino?

- ¡Nadie! – exclamó ofendido – Excepto Masen, ese chico es bueno, aprendió a la vieja escuela. Él vino a verme, me ofreció toda su ayuda y se disculpó por todo el equipo diciendo que estaban ocupados. ¡Pfff, ocupados! Tengo que admitir que es un buen capitán. Da la cara por su equipo.

Oh no, por favor. No Masen por hoy.

No hice comentarios al respecto, no quería sacar a colación algo que tuviera que ver con Masen.

- ¿Qué te sucede hoy, Bella? Estas muy callada. ¿Te sientes bien, cariño? – me preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano.

- Estoy bien, tan solo nerviosa por esto de la presentación. Me acabo de dar cuenta que debo ser la primera mujer con un cargo importante en la Premier League. Aún no soy consciente de lo nuevo y radical que es…

- No serás consciente de lo importante que es hasta que veas el efecto que tendrás en las personas.

- ¿Fue así contigo?

- No, yo soy solo un hombre. Tu eres una señorita joven y con un gran don para esto. Solo no esperes ser aceptada ahora, gánatelo, te sentirás mejor si es por merito propio.

Él tenía razón. No había razón para estar nerviosa por mi aceptación o no. Debía ser aceptada gracias a mis logros. ¿Y cuáles serían mis logros?

- Voy a hacer que el equipo llegue al primer puesto.

- ¡Esa es la actitud! – rió. - ¿Al primer puesto de qué?

- De todo.

- Estoy seguro de que lo harás. Tienes mucho compromiso. Pero por sobre todas las cosas: tienes corazón.

No podía dejar a esta dulzura de hombre a su suerte, no sería una buena persona si lo hiciera. En casa teníamos tres habitaciones arriba, una la ocupaba Charlie, otra yo, y la restante era para invitados, uno nunca sabía. Abajo también teníamos una, pero un poquitín más pequeña que las de arriba, por eso la usábamos de trastero… Clifford podría vivir en casa con nosotros. Solo tenía que limpiar la habitación de abajo. Apostaba a que papá no tendría problema con ello. La idea era brillante.

- Cliff, ¿por qué no vienes a vivir a mi casa?

- ¿Qué dices? – inquirió sobresaltado.

- Tenemos esta habitación abajo, no tendrías que subir ninguna escalera. Es en un buen barrio, tendrás todo cerca, y si necesitaras algo mi padre o yo estaríamos encantados de darte una mano…

- ¿Me estas ofreciendo vivir en tu casa? – Cliff me miraba con sus ojos azules como platos. Estaba incrédulo.

- Si, a mi padre no le molestará, él te adora…

Cliff se levantó de su cama y me abrazó. Pude escucharlo sollozar; estaba llorando.

Eso era un "Si".

Comenzamos a hacer planes, mañana yo pasaría por él a la tarde e iríamos a su apartamento a preparar sus cosas. Él estaba realmente emocionado, y pude ver cuánto le había afectado su soledad. ¿Cómo un hombre tan dulce como Clifford podría estar solo en el mundo?

Recibí una llamada de un número privado.

- ¿Hola?

La otra voz respondió de inmediato, reconocí su voz siempre llena de ansiedad.

Aro Vulturi.

_- Bella, necesito que vengas_ _a Melwood_. – dijo con su voz amable – _Ahora_ – agregó no tan amable.

- Sí, claro – contesté confundida - ¿Ha sucedido algo?

_- Tan solo un cambio de planes en cuanto a tu presentación._

- De acuerdo, estaré allí en diez minutos.

_- ¿Estás cerca?_

- Emm, si. Estoy en el hospital.

- … _vendrá a pie. Avisa a seguridad_. _Que estén atentos_. – le escuché decir a alguien. – _Nos vemos Bella_. – cortó la llamada.

¿Qué podría haber cambiado? ¿A qué se debía esta llamada en realidad?

Antes de irme llamé a Charlie, debía avisarle sobre nuestro nuevo compañero de casa. Lo llamé me atendió al instante, ni siquiera me dejo hablarle primero.

_- ¡Bella! ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Se está armando un gran jaleo por esto del nuevo rumbo del cuerpo técnico!_

- ¿Qué qué? ¿De qué hablas? – no entendía nada.

_- Está en muchos noticieros. Dicen que una mujer_ _será la sustituta de Cliff McLaggen_…

- Si, ya te dije que yo… - le interrumpí y él me interrumpió.

_- Los hinchas están haciendo problemas cerca del estadio_ _y en el centro de entrenamiento. Parece que allí se han_ _reunido los directivos ahora mismo._

Tenía que ver esto. Tomé el control del televisor de esta habitación, que se encontraba sostenida por una base de hierro elevada. Sintonice un canal de noticias y en efecto, el reportero se encontraba en Melwood cubriendo la noticia. Él hablaba elevando la voz porque de manera contraria, no se le escucharía por más que tuviera el micrófono en su mano, la gente a su alrededor hacía mucho barullo. El periodista decía:

_- Hace pocos minutos trascendió_ _que una completa_ _desconocida en este medio llamada Isabella Swan sería_ _la nueva mano derecha del entrenador_ _del_ _Liverpool Football Club, Harry Clearwater. De confirmarse el rumor, esto marcaría un precedente histórico. Aquí en Melwood Training Grounds, el lugar donde se entrenan los futbolistas ligados a este club, y lugar donde también funcionan las oficinas directivas, el presidente Aro Volturi, junto con los socios, sus dos hermanos Marco y Cayo, han llegado hace poco más de una hora. Hace unos momentos llegó Harry Clearwater acompañado de su abogado Jason Jenks. Por supuesto las reacciones no se han hecho esperar: aquí donde me encuentro no han dejado de llegar hinchas indignados por este rumor. Señor_ – se dirigió a un hombre de mediana edad que justo en ese momento estaba exigiendo respuestas al edificio, lucía enojado_ - ¿cómo se sentiría si este rumor acerca de una mujer en el cuerpo técnico de su equipo fuera cierto?_

_- Indignado, eso no puede posible. Simplemente no puede_ _ser posible_. – contestó este agarrando el micrófono con fuerza. Luego se giró y siguió exigiendo una negación por parte de la gente que se encontraba en el edificio.

_- Bueno, como pueden ver, la mayoría de las personas aquí se sienten igual que este señor, confundido, desinformado y posiblemente indignado. En las redes sociales este tema ha llegado a ser trendic topic mundial, la gente opina y demuestra su confusión; no ha habido un comunicado oficial por parte de la gerencia del club en cuestión, lo que acrecienta la incertidumbre. Kate, volvemos contigo al estudio._

El programa mostró los tuits de la gente sobre este tema, la mayoría de fanáticos indignados, otros no lo eran pero aún así no les cabía en la mente la idea de que una "Isabella Swan" pudiera tener ese papel en un equipo de futbol de primera, otros se preguntaban cual era el problema, no era el fin del mundo – gracias, supongo –. Incluso mostraron los tuits de las cuentas oficiales de otros clubes, y de sus jugadores. Se burlaban, por supuesto. Incluso colgaban imágenes alusivas… eran humillantes.

- Papá, te llamo luego.

_- ¿Pero no me vas a decir lo que sucede?_

- No me creerías. Te llamo luego.

Genial. Aún no me habían presentado oficialmente, pero todo el país me odiaba. El resto del negocio del futbol se burlaba de mi equipo, había convertido al Liverpool FC en el hazmerreír del mundo, y unos pocos me compadecían, pero ningún fanático de los _Reds_ me apoyaba ni por asomo, ni siquiera mi padre, mi muy incrédulo padre. Aun faltaba la jodida presentación. Imagínense si esto ya era así antes, ¿cómo será después? Se suponía que esto no debía importarme, pero era algo imposible de no tener en cuenta cuando media ciudad estaba reclamando porque todo este "rumor" fuera mentira.

- Cliff, tengo que ir a ver al señor Vulturi.

Él asintió.

- No dejes que te afecte, cariño – le oí decir antes de irme.

* * *

Cuando llego allí, la cosa esta caliente. Los hinchas están gritando hacia el edificio, esperando respuestas. La policía se encuentra presente en caso de disturbios. No sé como entrar allí, la puerta del edificio está custodiada por policías. La entrada del estacionamiento está, como siempre cerrada, a menos que el de seguridad te abriera. Hay gente allí también, pero no tanto como en la puerta principal.

Consigo pasar entre la gente, y cuando estoy frente a Joe, el de seguridad, este me reconoce y abre un poco la reja, así que me deslizo dentro. Voy por el estacionamiento a largos pasos, justo cuando voy por la mitad, varios de los medios allí afuera parecen reparar en que hay una chica que camina tranquilamente por el aparcamiento, comienzan a gritarme preguntas – si yo era Isabella Swan, si sabía algo de todo esto, si Aro Vulturi podía salir a dar una entrevista –, pero yo no quisiera me giro para echar un vistazo, pongo mi cabello hacia adelante así me tapa el cuello y algo del rostro, y sigo mi camino, dándoles la espalda y entrando a las instalaciones.

Allí dentro, veo a Angela con un teléfono en cada oído, parece que está a punto de rebalsar. Cuando me ve, me dedica una mirada piadosa, y gesticula con los labios "Arriba". Asiento y subo hacia la oficina del presidente del club.

Allí dentro están el entrenador y su abogado. Clearwater luce fastidiado, mientras que J. Jenks tiene una actitud servicial. Aro y Marco estaban igual que la otra vez que tuvimos una reunión; Aro con su expresión y sonrisa codiciosa, Marco demostrando aburrimiento. Había un último hombre, este era Cayo, el más joven de los tres, era rubio y estaba pulcramente vestido al igual que sus hermanos, con traje formal de color oscuro. Había algo en él que te decía que no debías tomarte libertades, presentía que esta persona era muy severa. Era mi jefe, así que mejor ni jugar.

- Hola, buen día a todos. – saludé entrando a la espaciosa oficina con pasos inseguros.

- Buen día, Bella. – saludó el presidente del club. – Antes de que hagas preguntas, que estoy segura de que tienes, déjame presentarte a Cayo, mi hermano y socio del club también.

- Es un placer conocerlo, señor – Nos estrechamos las manos, pero él no dice nada, su rostro es pura seriedad.

- Debes estar preguntándote la razón de toda esta reunión improvisada, lamentamos que haya sido con tan poca antelación, pero hasta a nosotros nos agarró desprevenido – se excusó Aro. – Los rumores vuelan, y tan pronto como llegó a los oídos de la gente, los fanáticos comenzaron a protestar. No tiene nada que ver contigo – agregó adulador – Hemos visto que te llevas bien con el equipo, y tu aporte es invaluable – miró a Clearwater. – Pero no podemos arriesgarnos – el entrenador, que estaba sentado con el mentón apoyado sobre su mano, bufó – a perder a los socios, ya sabes, nuestros fanáticos que se asocian al club… Así que hemos reescrito tu contrato. Espero que lo entiendas.

Cayo dejó un manojo de hojas en el escritorio, mientras me indicaba que me sentara. J. Jenks se situó a mi lado y comenzó a explicarme en qué consistían los cambios. Solo había uno, el más significativo.

Primero que todo, mi continuidad seguía estando bajo el criterio de Harry Clearwater, pero dentro de lo que quedaba de la temporada 2013-2014. Estábamos a comienzos octubre de 2013, es decir que mientras el entrenador me quisiera dentro, yo podría trabajar en el club hasta mediados de mayo, ya que luego las actividades futbolísticas en el país cesaban por la Copa Mundial de Futbol. Como la selección del país estaba clasificada, jugadores serían convocados para ir a Brasil y todo lo que eso conlleva. Luego, si los resultados eran buenos, podrían obtener una renovación de contrato.

Lo que los Vulturi me querían decir con ese cambio era que ya se estaban arriesgando con contratarme, no se arriesgarían más, me tendrían por poco tiempo. Yo sabía que de ser posible también hubieran cambiado que la decisión de estar dentro o no, fuera de ellos y no del entrenador, pero de haberlo hecho hubieran chocado con el acuerdo que tenían con Clearwater, y eso hubiera supuesto más problemas legales.

Ellos no estaban no confiaban tanto en mi, después de todo.

Otros puntos eran sobre las responsabilidades que se me daban, sobre las libertades, sobre lo que no debía hacer, como por ejemplo usar indumentaria alusiva a otro equipo ligado a la Asociación de Futbol, si iba a usar ropa con el escudo de un club de futbol, ese debía del Liverpool FC, que una vez se hiciera oficial mi incorporación recibiría un auto…

- ¿Es enserio?

- Oh sí, todo miembro de nuestro equipo recibe un auto – dijo Aro. Miré al entrenador y este me lo confirmó asintiendo aburrido.

Que todos los gastos en cuanto viajes relacionados con el trabajo – viajar con el equipo – corrían por parte del empleador, y así muchas cosas. Con la condición de que tuviera el carnet de habilitación para ser Director Técnico – adjunto o no, era lo mismo – o estuviera haciendo el curso para obtenerlo, ya que de otra manera no podría ejercer de directora técnica.

Mire alarmada al entrenador. No sabía que necesitaba un carnet para trabajar de esto, pero por supuesto, era lógico. Los jugadores retirados que querían seguir en el futbol pero guidando a un equipo siempre hacían el famoso curso, se sacaban el carnet abalado por la UEFA, y comenzaban a trabajar de esto. No lo había recordado. Yo no cumplía con ese requisito, no podría firmar…

- Ya me encargué de eso – me dijo él de lo más relajado. – Te he anotado al curso.

Él no había mentido a decir que se encargaría del resto. Suspiré aliviada.

Firmé el contrato.

Los Vulturi se quedaron con una copia del contrato, el abogado con dos – una para archivar él mismo, y otra mandar a la Asociación de Futbol – y yo con una.

- ¡Qué maravilla! – exclamó Aro, emocionado. Los otros dos se mostraban igual de huraños que siempre. – Todo estará listo para mañana entonces. Te anunciaremos en el estadio, ve allí a las diez. No tienes que venir aquí.

- ¿Tengo que hacer algo en especial, o decir algo…?

- No, para nada. Te sacaran fotos, dirás unas palabras y nada más. Usa algo bonito, sobraran las cámaras. Llamaremos la atención de todo el mundo – él parecía extasiado con esa idea.

Asentí. Clearwater, J. Jenks y yo nos levantamos, nos despedimos de los señores Vulturi y salimos de la oficina. Inmediatamente al cerrar la puerta escuchamos a una voz furiosa gritar:

- ¡¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer?!

Era Cayo.

- Déjalo, Cayo. Él va a obtener toda la atención, todas las cámaras con esto. Cuando este equipo se caiga a pique aprenderá realmente y no se le ocurrirá volver a contratar a jovencita perdida. – ese fue Marco, que hablaba arrastrando las palabras.

Eso realmente me hizo sentir hundida y un poco enojada, ¿por qué no eran capaces de decírmelo a la cara? Era mujer, no una llorica. Clearwater me palmeó la espalda y me instó a seguir caminando mientras me decía:

- Ninguno de esos tres cree en ti, niña. Aro solo hace esto por la publicidad y por las futuras ganancias que pueda traerle en entrevistas, ventas y esas cosas. Solo tienes que taparles la boca con victorias.

- Eso haré.

- Sé que lo harás.

* * *

Salí de Melwood, cuyos alrededores estaba atestado de gente y periodistas, en el monovolumen de Clearwater que tenía los vidrios tintados, aún así me agaché mientras el auto era bombardeado por gente que se cruzaba por enfrente. Desde afuera solo podrían ver la silueta del entrenador conduciendo, nada más.

Él me acercó hasta casa, me entregó unos papeles – que me informaban sobre el curso, el horario y lugar – y me dejó frente a casa.

El resto del día me la pasé pensando en lo que tendría que decir. ¿Un discurso? Recordé que cada vez que presentaban que un equipo adquiría un nuevo jugador, las cámaras le seguían todo un día, pero un día especial. Primero le llevaban al hospital, donde les hacían ciertas pruebas, una vez obtenidos esos resultados, iban al centro de entrenamiento del club, donde les hacían otras pruebas, pero no medicas, sino de resistencia y esas cosas para el juego, todo eso hecho por el médico de club. Firman el contrato, el jugador se saca fotos con el escudo del club, se presenta frente a fanáticos luciendo el equipo de vestimenta, y luego dice unas palabras o hacen una conferencia de prensa.

Dudaba que eso fuera a suceder conmigo, yo no era un futbolista estrella, y además nunca habían tenido que presentar a un entrenador adjunto, al principal sí, pero adjunto nunca. Todo este rollo por ser mujer. Bueno, lo que sea por seguir en este trabajo.

Me paré frente al espejo, improvisando un pequeño discurso.

- "Estoy encantada de estar aquí…" No. "Es un sueño hecho realidad…" – dije limpiándome una lagrima imaginaria – No. ¡Dios! ¿Quién soy, Miss Universo?

El resto de la tarde me la pase limpiando el cuarto de abajo, tirando las cosas inservibles de las que por vagancia no quisimos despegarnos, armé la cama, le puse sabanas limpias al colchón, y prácticamente hice habitable a esa habitación. Luego hice la cena: arroz con carne que estuvo listo cuando Charlie llegó. Apenas entró a casa y me vio, prácticamente me interrogó sobre los rumores de hoy. Como sabía que no me creería – como siempre – le dije que no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de ello.

- Pero oí que harán un anuncio importante mañana, deberías estar atento a esos de las diez. – dije inocentemente mientras masticaba la carne.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me hare un minuto y lo miraré.

- Oh, papá. ¿Recuerdas a Clifford?

- Sí, claro. El gran Cliff McLaggen.

- Bueno, él tuvo esta fractura de cadera y va a tener un tiempo de rehabilitación, no tendrá que hacer esfuerzos, ya sabes. Y él no tiene familiares cerca, tiene unos sobrinos que viven en Escocia. Vive en un segundo piso y está muy solo, me da mucha pena… así que le ofrecí venir a vivir aquí en casa… si no te molesta – agregué por su silencio.

Temí que su respuesta fuera negativa. Mi padre se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que sonrió.

- Ese es un gran gesto, Bella. En verdad aprecias al gran Cliff. Me encantaría tenerlo aquí… es… un ídolo – y comenzó a llorar.

Vaya respuesta positiva.

* * *

Antes de dormir preparé mi ropa para mañana: un pantalón entallado de vestir color negro en conjunto con un blazer, más una blusa de tirantes finco color blanco. Mis zapatos serían simples, chatos. No estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones, y cuando lo hacía no aguantaba mucho en ellos, me hacían doler los pies.

Así que me dormí sin saber que esperar del día siguiente.

* * *

Me levanto, me cepillo los dientes, me doy una ducha, me visto, me seco el cabello, me lo recojo en un improvisado rodete, hasta me maquillo, cosa inusual en mi, me pongo un poco de rímel y brillo labial, y bajo a desayunar. Charlie ya se ha ido a la comisaría. Así que me como mi yogurt, tostadas con mermelada y jugo de naranja tranquilamente. Luego me lavo los dientes, tomo las llaves del auto de Charlie – un modesto Toyota Corolla de 2008 – y me voy. Tengo licencia de conducir, pero no la uso al no tener coche propio. No me gusta usar el coche de mi padre, uno nunca sabe con qué le pueden salir en la calle, y prefiero no arruinarle el vehículo, aunque él siempre me da permiso para usarlo. Por hoy hago una excepción, no quiero llegar al estadio en autobús, me sería más práctico entrar al estacionamiento con el auto y llegar a la entrada de "The Kob" cómoda.

Llego nueve y media, y veo que en el estacionamiento están las combis de los canales de noticias – cuento unas diez, por lo menos –. La suerte es que las cámaras no están y los tampoco, tan solo los conductores y algún que otro ayudante fumando o escuchando música por la radio a todo volumen. Ninguno me presta atención así que tranquilamente voy hacia la entrada del estadio.

Allí dentro el de seguridad me susurra en el oído que le siga, lo hago, me guía hacia un pasillo privado y allí, en un salón grande se encuentra Aro Vulturi y el entrenador Clearwater. Me explican cómo será todo el programa de hoy, Aro me anunciará, firmaremos un contrato – el mismo de ayer, pero para las cámaras – posaré con la camiseta roja, y luego unas palabras de mi parte.

Antes de las diez ya salimos de allí. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacía la sala de conferencias le susurré al entrenador preguntándole qué hacía aquí él también, me contestó que yo era su responsabilidad.

Nos encontrábamos a un costado de la tarima donde se sentaban los futbolistas, ese lugar con los logos de los auspiciantes atrás, y el escudo del equipo delante de esta especie de mesa delgada y alargada. Nos tapa la pared, adelante nuestro una mujer joven y atractiva anuncia la entrada del señor Vulturi, este hace aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro y sale hacia allí, saluda a todos y se sienta. Luego, la misma mujer anuncia a Clearwater, este me da unas palmadas en la espalda y se va también. Yo me quedo allí, escondida a un lado, esperando con los nervios a flor de piel, era un momento importante pero había una parte de mi que por la sensación de vértigo en mi estomago, quería escaparse. No lo haría por supuesto, estaba comprometida con esto, pero ese deseo estaba allí junto con mis dudas sobre cómo sería el futuro a partir de este momento. ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Qué cara pondría mi padre y los Black al verme por la televisión? ¿O mi madre y Phil? ¿Sobreviviría a este día? ¿Sobreviviría a la temporada?

- … aquí para hacer un importante anuncio. – decía el señor Vulturi. – Nuestro muy querido Cliff sufrió un accidente por el cual tuvo que ser sometido a cirugía, razón por la cual no podrá seguir con sus obligaciones en el cuerpo técnico de equipo. Cliff es irremplazable, sin dudarlo, pero hemos encontrado a alguien que calza perfectamente para el puesto. – se paró y dio unos pasos, bajó el par de escalones quedando parado frente a mi pero a unos metros de distancia, estaba parado al lado del gran logo del equipo. Aro le pidió el micrófono de mano a la modelo que hacía los anuncios – Damas y caballeros, déjenme presentarle a Isabella Swan.

Ok. Este era el momento.

Di los pasos necesarios hasta llega a él. Nos estrechamos la mano, y él me indicó que mirara hacia donde estaba la gente. Quedé cegada por los flashes de las cámaras por un segundo, hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron. Pude ver muchas hileras de sillas ocupadas por periodistas, muchos periodistas. Atrás de ellos se encontraban los fotógrafos y las cámaras de televisión. Imité al Aro y sonreí. Luego él dio unos pasos hacia atrás para dejarme a mi sola delante del escudo del Liverpool. La modelo me guió hasta el asiento que ocuparía entre el magnate de los negocios y Clearwater.

Una vez que me acomodé, levanté la vista.

Lo que veía realmente me daba vértigo. Eran decenas de personas con la vista, cámaras apuntándome a mí, toda la atención centrada sobre mi persona. Nunca había sido el centro de tanta atención. Comprendí que debía decir algo. Me aclaré la garganta aún sin saber que iba a salir por mi boca, no había escrito un discurso ni nada. Aún así hablé.

- Hola… mundo. – saludé tímidamente forzándome a relajar mis músculos faciales. Estaba tan tensa, me sudaban las manos, las restregué contra mis muslos – Soy… mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que me digan Bella. Tengo veinticuatro años, una Licenciatura en Enfermería que hice en Cambridge, y un titulo de Personal Trainer y todo lo que eso conlleva.

Eso fue todo lo que pude decir para presentarme. Las personas enfrente de mí se quedaron mirándome como si tuviera un tercer ojo, pero los clics de las cámaras fotográficas nunca se dejaron de oír.

- La señorita aquí es muy buena en su trabajo, es eficiente, está comprometida al trescientos por ciento, y tiene una visión del juego que nos está ayudando a mejorar. Su presencia es invaluable. – dijo el entrenador y yo suspiré con algo aliviada, le miré y le sonreí en agradecimiento. – Es una de las personas más capaces que he conocido, y es un honor contar con ella, que no les engañe su juventud u otras cuestiones que no vienen a cuento ahora. – Ser mujer, a eso se refería.

Una persona aplaudió de casualidad y los demás les siguieron. ¿Cuándo terminaría esto?

- ¿Alguien tiene algunas preguntas? – dijo Aro y las personas saltaron de su asiento, todos levantando sus manos libres.

Todos tenían preguntas. Aro eligió a uno.

- David Bowie, TyC Sports. Señorita Swan, dos preguntas: ¿Qué experiencias anteriores tiene en el futbol y cómo llego al club?

- Hola David – saludé lo más tranquila, en realidad estaba emocionada, este era un periodista veterano cuyo programa mi padre y yo siempre veíamos, pero era extraño verlo a él fuera del estudio, sin embargo aquí estaba. Por otro lado también estaba aterrorizada por su primera pregunta, mi respuesta, la pura verdad, me lapidaría. – Mi padre y yo solemos ver tu programa – pensar en Charlie me hizo preguntarme cómo estaría él en la comisaría – En respuesta a tus preguntas; yo solía jugar en el equipo femenino de la escuela, pude haber seguido de manera profesional pero preferí ir a la universidad, así que no pude seguir. Yo entré a trabajar como enfermera y ayudante de… del Dr. Bagdash, pero Cliff tuvo este accidente y fui recomendada para suplantarlo temporalmente. Fue una sorpresa hasta para mí.

- Rupert Holmes, "London Times". Clearwater, ¿qué estaba pensando al incluir a la señorita Swan como colaboradora?

La verdadera pregunta del corresponsal del "London Times" era "¿Qué _demonios_ estaba pensando al incluirme?"

- Estaba pensando en que necesitaba a alguien con compromiso, conocimientos y capacidad para esto. – le espetó con dureza, sabiendo de la verdadera pregunta también – Ella cumple con eso y más. Hay que admitirlo; no fue bienvenida al principio, fue insultada y estuvo envuelta en medio de una pelea por el simple hecho de no tener testículos como los hombres, y aún así fue capaz de perdonar y seguir adelante. Eso no solo dice mucho de su trabajo, sino también de su persona.

Hablar de mi mala bienvenida les abrió las puertas a los demás periodistas para poder hablar de ello sin miedo a que yo evadiera el tema. Yo no iba a hacerlo, hablaría de ello normalmente porque era una realidad, no era bienvenida en el equipo por parte de muchísimas personas.

- Señorita Swan, George Michael, ESPN. ¿Qué piensa del rechazo que hay a su llegada?

- No espero ser aceptada porque si. Tengo que ganármelo, y lo haré por mis propios meritos; le daré victorias y títulos a este equipo. No solo porque sea mi trabajo, sino por amor a la camiseta. Soy una seguidora y para mi estar aquí es un honor y una responsabilidad.

- Frank Sinatra, Radio "The Lion King", Señorita Swan ¿podría usted decirnos a qué se refería exactamente el entrenador Clearwater cuando dijo que fue insultada y hubo una pelea?

Maldita sea, pregunta incomoda.

- Fue un malentendido, la verdad. Una persona pensó que la situación era tal y dio su punto de vista, como cuando se discute sobre política y no se está de acuerdo… bueno algo así, las personas discutieron y llegaron a los golpes, pero todo empezó por un malentendido, nada más.

- ¿Podría dar nombres?

Preferiría no hacerlo – contesté incomoda. – Eso algo que ya se solucionó.

¿Cómo estaría la nariz de James Gingadet?

- Una última pregunta señoras y señores. – avisó Aro.

Todos los periodistas saltaron de sus asientos gritando, tratando de llamar mi atención, era chocante. Sin embargo, el señor Vulturi eligió al próximo por mí.

- Kevin Johanssen, Revista "El Grafico", señorita Swan, ¿es usted consciente de que es la primera mujer en el futbol de primera?

Sonreí.

- Si, sé que es así. Trato de no verlo como un hecho histórico o me mareo. Es como que no soy consciente del impacto que pueda tener en otras personas, para mí este es uno de los mejores trabajos que he tenido hasta ahora y ya. Gracias. – finalicé la respuesta – Gracias a todos por venir.

Ellos querían más, pero Aro hizo señas a la modelo, quien me guió hasta donde estaba en escudo del club, allí me quedé por un segundo, ella me trajo algo. Era la casaca del equipo, tenía el número veinticuatro estampado atrás, junto con mi apellido en la parte superior. Creo que la idea del señor Vulturi era que posara con la camiseta en mano y luego ponérmela, pero a mí me encantó cuando la vi así que simplemente me saqué el blazer y me la puse encima de la blusa. Las luces cegadoras de las cámaras me bombardeaban, pero yo me quedé allí luciendo la casaca, hasta que la mujer me dijo que era hora de irme.

Así que eso era. Oficialmente ya era parte del Liverpool FC.

* * *

**Bonus Track**

En la comisaría número treinta y cuatro de la ciudad de Liverpool, específicamente en su sala de espera, se encontraban unos diez oficiales de diferentes rangos frente al televisor. No había mucho trabajo, y los policías que trabajan allí siempre se podían tomar un rato libre.

Charlie tenía esta especie de sana rivalidad con su compañero Stanley. Ambos eran hinchas de los equipos rivales, Charlie de los _Reds_, Stanley de los _Toffees_. Esa rivalidad era llevada al trabajo, donde los dos trataban de ser el mejor para tener excusas para burlarse del otro.

Desde el día anterior Stanley había estado burlándose de Charlie por el hecho de que se rumoreaba que una mujer entrenaría a su equipo.

- Pamplinas, Stanley, déjate de gilipolleces.

- ¿Qué sigue? ¿Van a bailar la canción ballet y usar tutus?

- Tú sigue diciendo tonterías que mientras tanto te estamos ganando otro superclásico. Tres a cero, mi amigo, tres a cero. CERO. – le contestaba Charlie mientras escuchaban el reporte de reportero que había sido mandado a cubrir la conferencia de prensa.

Stanley cerró la boca al recordar la derrota del día anterior y lo deprimido que se había sentido.

Finalmente entró el desagradable y codicioso Aro Vulturi. No muchos hinchas querían al actual presidente y propietario del querido club, se tenía la sensación de que no le importaba el equipo, sino el dinero que podía sacar de ellos. Charlie pensaba que el tipo no era muy listo, si el equipo ganaba partidos y títulos, ganaba dinero, pero nunca se había visto al empresario muy interesado en el bienestar de los _Reds_.

- _Estamos_ _aquí para hacer un importante anuncio_ – Ni Stanley ni nadie hablaba, todos atentos al televisor - _Nuestro muy querido Cliff sufrió un accidente por el cual tuvo que ser sometido a cirugía, razón por la cual no podrá seguir con sus obligaciones en el cuerp_o _técnico de equipo. Cliff es irremplazable_, _**sin**_ _dudarlo_, - Charlie rodó los ojos_, ¿cómo si te importara, sabandija? – pero hemos encontrado_ _a alguien que calza perfectamente_ _para el puesto_ – decía mientras iba hacía donde había entrado - _Damas y caballeros, déjenme_ _presentarle a Isabella Swan_.

Charlie quedó con la boca abierta y los desorbitados, simplemente se quedó petrificado allí, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Su hija, su única hija, estaba entrando y saludando a Aro Vulturi, su hija, Isabella Swan… ¡BELLA!

Entre sus compañeros volaban los murmullos incrédulos, hasta Stanley no lo podía creer. Pero el hincha de Everton se recompuso, y obviamente comenzó a burlar del sorprendido y desencajado comisario Swan.

Estallaba en carcajadas mientras decía:

- ¡Es verdad! – los ojos de Stanley estaban llenos de lagrimas – Tienen a una chica en su cochino equipo. ¡Una chica! – soltó una risotada mientras se agarraba el abdomen - ¿Van a jugar a las muñecas y tomar el té ahora? ¿Va a ser el trofeo? ¿Si ganan consiguen una cita con ella?

El comisario seguía boquiabierto mirando a la televisión.

- … _le daré victorias y títulos a este equipo. No solo porque sea mi trabajo, sino por amor a la camiseta_. – decía Bella intensamente.

Charlie reaccionó. Le propinó un puñetazo en el ojo a Stanley que le dejó tendido en el suelo.

- Es mi hija, cerdo azul asqueroso. ¿Acaso no la escuchaste? Va a llenar de victorias y títulos al equipo.

* * *

Hola hola, faltan minutos para que sea lunes, sigue siendo fin de semana.

**PREGUNTA:** ¿De qué nacionalidad les gustaría que sea Paul? Porque cuando escribí dije que era de Colombia o un país por ahí cerca, no lo especifiqué. Aunque he visto que les gustaría que fuera colombiano. Respuesta por favor.

Díganme que les pareció, pasaron cosillas importantes en este capítulo.

Eva.


	10. El Principio

Los personajes y marcas reconocidos aquí pertenecen a sus dueños. Sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía.

**OoO**

**Soundtrack**:

David Guetta ft. Snoop Dogg – Sweat

Marvin Gaye – I Heard it Through The Grapevine

Arctic Monkeys – No. 1 Party Anthem

Bill Conti – Gonna Fly Now (Rocky's Theme)

Chuck Berry – Johnny B. Good

Lana del Rey – West Coast

**OoO**

**BONUS TRACK**

Sarah estaba hablando por teléfono con Rachel, la mayor de tres hijos – las gemelas Rachel y Rebecca, y el menor Jacob –. Sus dos hijas se habían mudado a Londres para estudiar Medicina, carrera que en la Rachel cursaba el cuarto año de los seis, y Rebecca se había atrasado un año por sus motivos personales.

La señora Black le estaba contando, divertida, lo que estaban haciendo en casa en ese momento. Rachel sabía que en la casa de los Black los humores estarían caldeados, por su padre y su hermano, fieles fanáticos del futbol y seguidores a muerte los Reds.

- - Están frente a la tele esperando. Oh, mira, ya empezó el circo – rió la señora Black –.

En efecto, Aro Vulturi había hecho su triunfal entrada y estaba hablando.

- - Tienes que escuchar a tu padre.

- _- ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Está metiéndose con el DT?_

- - Como siempre.

Billy no consideraba mal entrenador a Harry Clearwater, al contrario, le creía un digno Director Técnico y era uno de los mejores que habían pasado por el Liverpool FC. Es solo que el aprecio que le había tenido alguna vez se había diluido a medida que pasaba el tiempo y Jacob no debutaba en la primera división.

- - Tienes a un cientos de chicos buenos en La Academia, tienes a una veintena de chicos excepcionales en la reserva, ¡Vas y pones a Gingadet!

- - Papá por favor, - le dijo Jacob – quiero escuchar lo que están diciendo, y James Gingadet ya estaba cuando Clearwater llegó. – agregó molesto. Cada vez que Billy se quejaba del entrenador le recordaba que aún no estaba en primera división, y eso a Jacob le ponía de malhumor.

El presidente del club iba a anunciar al nuevo entrenador adjunto.

- - Qué raro – murmuró Jacob en voz baja –, tanto evento para esto.

Le pareció que era todo extraño, nunca se había anunciado a un nuevo miembro del cuerpo técnico de esa manera. ¿Tendría que ver con los rumores que circulaban? ¿Serían ciertos los rumores? Él había oído algo acerca de una mujer, pero no le dio importancia.

- - Damas y caballeros, déjenme presentarles a Isabella Swan.

A padre e hijo de les desencajó la mandíbula al oír ese nombre, ni siquiera pensaron en la persona a la que le pertenecía, simplemente les shockeó que haya dicho un nombre de mujer. Y luego Bella entró.

- - ¡Santa mierda! – exclamó Jacob como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- - ¡Jacob cuida tu boca! – le reprendió su madre olvidándose de que hablaba por teléfono – ¿No es esa Bella en la tele? ¿Qué está haciendo allí?

La señora Black no entendía nada.

Jacob saltó del sofá y se dirigió hacía su madre.

- - ¡Mamá, el teléfono!

- - Jake, estoy hablando con tu hermana.

- - Adiós Rachel, mamá te llamara a luego –dijo este mientras le quitaba el teléfono a su madre. – Deja el mensaje después de bip.

Y cortó la llamada.

**OoO**

Phil había visto el avance de la película "Enredados". Si, esa de Rapunzel. Él amaba las películas animadas de Disney. La pasaron a las diez de la noche anterior, así que se la había perdido porque a esa hora él trabajaba. Sin embargo no se perdería la repetición en el mismo canal a las nueve y media de la mañana.

Eso estaba haciendo, se había preparado un buen desayuno, y una bolsa de cereales que comía a modo de palomitas. Su esposa Renee estaba en el patio practicando yoga.

Tuvo la esperanza de que el anuncio que haría el dueño y presidente del club para el cual trabajaba, fuese corto. Podría no verlo, pero como le pareció que sería algo importante prefirió hacerlo y enterarse en el momento. Solo no quería perderse "Enredados", Rapunzel por fin había salido de la torre.

Phil se dio cuenta de que el anuncio era importante, más que nada porque Harry Clearwater estaba allí. Ese hombre no se prestaba para idioteces.

Aro Vulturi estaba a punto de anunciar al reemplazo de Cliff McLaggen.

- - … _Isabella Swan_.

Los Frooty Loops de Phil volaron por los aires.

- - ¡Renee! – se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero – ¡Renee! – le hizo señas desesperadas con las manos para que entrara - ¡RENEE!

- - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella asustada, era raro ver a su esposo tan alterado.

- - Bella… televisión… importante.

- - ¿Qué Bella está en la televisión y es algo importante? – Phil asintió. - ¡Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios!

La flamante señora Dywer se levantó del césped y corrió hacia el interior de su hogar.

- - ¡Ooooh, mírala! – exclamó orgullosa y cariñosa – Mi niña está hecha toda una… Ah, no se peinó. ¿Qué está sucediendo allí, cariño?

- - La nombraron entrenadora adjunta.

- - ¿Eso es importante?

- - Algo.

Renee gritó. Y gritó. Y siguió gritando.

Phil atendió el teléfono. Era Jacob Black, uno de los muchachos a los que entrenaba.

- - No, Jake; no sabía nada de esto. – pausa, escuchó lo que el muchacho decía del otro lado de la línea - ¡Te digo que no sabía nada! – pausa – Es mi esposa, está algo contenta. – pausa, oyó una discusión sobre la tenencia del teléfono – Buen día igualmente, Señor Black – pausa –… no, no sé cuándo van ascender a su hijo.

**OoO**

- - ¿Salió todo bien, verdad? – pregunté poco convencida.

- - Perfecto. – contestó Aro complacido con todo.

- - Si, si – masculló Clearwater – todo muy lindo. Pero yo tengo un equipo que entrenar. Si me disculpan.

Hizo amago de retirarse y yo anuncié que iría a Melwood también. El señor Vulturi dijo que podía disponer de este día, que lo tenía libre, pero preferí ir a trabajar, tenía que distraerme con algo, todo esto había sido muy loco.

No puse un pie en el estacionamiento, dos guaridas de seguridad prácticamente me arrastraron hasta mi coche, mientras que otros me rodearon para evitar que tantos reporteros y fotógrafos se me tiraran encima. Ellos me bombardeaban con toda clase de preguntas que yo no comprendía, hablaban al mismo tiempo y no podía oírlos a todos.

Logré entrar a la cabina del coche, y una vez salí del aparcamiento, aceleré y salí disparada de allí.

En la entrada de Melwood no habían medios esperando, eso era una suerte. Entré al estacionamiento tranquilamente. De allí fui directamente hacia el campo, donde Angus había dividido al equipo en titulares y suplentes. Estos últimos se habían ido a otra cancha un poco más lejana. El entrenador Clearwater llegó cinco minutos después de mí.

- - ¡Luces bien, veinticuatro! – me gritó Emmett a unos diez metros de distancia. Estaban haciendo abdominales, y él mantenía las rodillas flexionadas a Jasper, quien subía y bajaba su torso.

Yo seguía con mi camiseta puesta. Inmediatamente después de sus palabras siguieron los silbidos de todos los titulares allí presentes. Noté que James Gingadet estaba también, no estaba haciendo los ejercicios, pero tenía puesto la ropa de entrenamiento y era el compañero de Laurent. Aún tenía las vendas en su nariz, aunque su rostro ya no lucía amoratado. Verlo me hizo pensar en Riley, quien trabajaba con Benjamin Galeb. Preví un futuro problema de convivencia aquí.

- - Gracias, gracias – dije riendo. – Pero dejen de hacer el vago y a trabajar.

Angus me dijo que recién acababan de empezar, ya que los chicos se habían empeñado en ver la conferencia de prensa. Ellos simplemente llegaron y se instalaron en la recepción, donde Angela prendió el gran plasma que había allí, y le subió al volumen. Al DT no le hizo gracia. Doc le dejo unas carpetas a Angus para que me les entregara. Las ojeé y vi que eran las fichas médicas de cada uno de ellos. Perfecto, con eso podría empezar a hacer el programa de ejercicios personalizados. Allí decía todo, la resistencia, la masa muscular, alguna alergia, todo. Cada detalle se encontraba en esas carpetas.

- - Señor, yo empezaré a hacer sus ejercicios…

- - Los entrenaré normalmente.

- - Y yo los llamaré si los necesito.

- - De acuerdo – y se fue, llamó a los titulares y comenzaron a entrenar sin descanso. No había descanso si Clearwater te supervisaba, algún día yo tendría esa misma autoridad, solo necesitaba tiempo.

Bien, ¿qué teníamos?

Garret Pace. País: Gales. Fecha de nacimiento: 21 de octubre de 1986. – Estaba por cumplir veintisiete años – Club de debut… no, eso no necesitaba. Allí. Altura: 1,77. Peso: 73 Kg. Allí. Eso necesitaba, su masa muscular, su rendimiento, ¿Cuánto aguantaba corriendo? Según estos informes, lo máximo que había corrido en un partido fueron 11,2 kilómetros. ¿Cuán rápido? Bien, había que tener en cuenta que aún sentía su lesión. Comencé a anotar su posible rutina de ejercicios. No necesitaría hablar con él, los resultados saltarían a la vista cuando se entrenara con este programa.

La carpeta siguiente era de… Paul Alvéz. País: Colombia. Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de mayo de 1990. Altura: 1,75. Peso: 77,1 Kg. Bueno, él era de contextura grande, era muy musculoso. Paul llegó al club hace casi un año, la mayoría de veces fue suplente, en pocas ocasiones entró como titular. Era un jugador valioso, pero una vez pasada cierto tiempo, su provecho no era el mismo, eso por eso que era catalogado como un jugador de treinta minutos. Y yo iba a cambiar eso. De a poco aumentaría la exigencia, y con ciertos ejercicios específicos, él mejoraría. Aunque necesitaba saber su opinión sobre esto. Así que lo llame y él se separó del grupo y caminó a mi lado.

- - ¿Por qué crees no aguantas los cuarenta y cinco minutos?

- - No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – doy todo de mi desde el comienzo, y luego, bueno, la cosa decae.

- - Mira – le mostré mis notas, una hoja estaba titulada con su nombre y tenía varias rutinas anotadas junto con otras notas – podemos hacer que estés los noventa minutos.

Él rió.

- - No, no puedo. Ya lo intenté. Me canso.

- - Si, si podemos – insistí – pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga. Harás los ejercicios que te ordene, comerás lo que el nutricionista y yo te digamos…

- - ¿Nutricionista?

- - Iras al hospital a ver una. Hoy. – le dije seria – Ah, y lo más probable es que tengas que seguir entrenando en casa. ¿Estás dispuesto?

Él pareció pensarlo.

- - Si eso me hace mejor… está bien.

Le sonreí, y chocamos los cinco.

- - Hoy, luego del entrenamiento – le recordé sobre la cita con el médico – No hay tiempo que perder.

- - De acuerdo, Coach.

Y se fue bailando – bailaba bien – hacia el grupo, que rodeaba al entrenador Clearwater que estaba hablando en ese momento.

El próximo informe que leí era el de Emmett. País: Inglaterra. Él había especificado que era de Bristol, y allí seguían viviendo sus padres, quienes tenían un pequeño supermercado. Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de junio de 1988. Altura: 1,89. Peso: 90,6 Kg. Él realmente era una bola de músculos. Con su altura podría haber sido arquero, pero Emmett hacía una labor perfecta como volante de contención. Lo suyo era intachable, aunque le encantaba sacarme de quicio y hacerse rogar, él entrenaba duro, y cumplía. No había nada que mejorar sobre Emmett, su rendimiento era perfecto, él podía jugar los dos tiempos, más un alargue de treinta minutos, y no sentir tanto desgaste como otros jugadores. No había mucho que mejorar sobre él, tan solo mantenerlo así. Suele correr unos diez kilómetros por partido, y puede llegar a alcanzar la velocidad de treinta kilómetros por hora. Nada mal. McCarthy era una mina de oro.

Jasper Whitlock. Pais: Inglaterra – específicamente de la capital: Londres – Fecha de nacimiento: 2 de noviembre de 1988 – cumpliría veinticinco este año –. Altura: 1,90. – Los delanteros no solían ser alto, pero Jasper lo era, era igual de veloz y hábil que un Robben o Messi – Peso: 82,2 Kg. Lo que se podía decir de Jasper es que en posesión del balón era genial. Podría decirse que era un mago, que hacía magia en esos momentos. Él podía aguantar la pelota en caso de que se viera rodeado por defensores, él sabía donde posicionarse para poder anotar un gol. No había mucho que mejorar de él tampoco, tan solo un poco de aguante, era normal acalambrarse luego de un largo partido, pero bueno.

Riley Biers. País: Estados Unidos. Fecha de nacimiento: 27 de abril de 1992 – este chico súper tatuado era joven, apenas tenía veintiún años –. Altura: 1,74. Peso: 80,9 Kg. El buen Riley. Un poco de velocidad, y al igual que casi todos, jugar en otras posiciones.

Iba por la mitad de mis notas, específicamente con Tyler. Él se veía horrorizado por mis planes para erradicar sus movimientos torpes. _Cariño, o dejas de ser torpe o te corto las piernas, _para eso estoy aquí_. _

Y luego ella llegó.

Clifford la había mencionado una vez; "la chica pequeña" había dicho. Aparentemente él dejaba unas notas preparadas para ella, pero no las había hecho y yo no sabía quién era o qué hacía. La chica venía una vez al mes. ¿A qué? Eso iba a averiguar.

Ella entró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, caminaba casi sin tocar el suelo, daba saltitos. Era más baja que yo, probablemente no llegaba al metro sesenta. Cuando llegó al campo se sacó el gorro. Su cabello oscuro era corto y apuntaba hacia todos lados. Era blanca, era bonita, con un rostro agraciado y simpático, su nariz era respingona y sus ojos irradiaban felicidad. ¿Habían conocido a alguien así? Llevaba puesto ropa deportiva, toda de Adidas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al verme y vino hacia a mí. Le dije a Tyler que seguiríamos con la charla luego.

- - Hola – su voz era cantarina. – Tu eres Bella, ¿verdad? – asentí.

- - Si, tu eres… - le ofrecí mi mano a modo de saludo.

- - Soy Alice Brandon – nos estrechamos las manos, y rayos, esta chica tenía fuerza, me sacudió el brazo entero – soy de Adidas, bueno – se corrigió – represento a Adidas. Ya sabes, hacemos las camisetas. – rió.

No tenía idea. Miré mi propia casaca, si, allí estaban las tres rayitas.

- - Tengo entendido que tengo que hablar contigo ahora que Cliff no está.

- - Debe ser. La verdad no tengo idea. – admití – ¿Necesitas algo específico de mí?

- - No, Cliff siempre me preparaba los pedidos de los jugadores. Camisetas, shorts, medias, botines, lo que sea.

- - Ah, bueno, Cliff no pudo hacer esa lista y yo no tenía idea.

- - Está bien – dijo sin darle importancia – esperare a que tengan un momento libre y les preguntaré a cada uno. Empecemos contigo, ¿qué necesitas?

Eso me tomo por sorpresa. No supe que responder, ¿tenía que pedir algo?

- - Oh, está bien. Yo me ocuparé. Recibirás lo mejor y lo más cómodo. – me miró de arriba abajo y anotó algo a su cuaderno. Supo mis talles nada más al mirarme, yo solo pude asentir, sin saber que decir.

Así que esta era "la chica pequeña". Alice tenía veintidós años y trabajaba en Adidas como pasantía de su carrera universitaria; Diseño de Indumentaria. Hablaba por los codos y se notaba a leguas que era una persona muy alegre. Era agradable tener cerca a una persona así. Me pareció injusto hacerla esperar así que decidí llamar a los jugadores, uno por uno. Cuando miré hacia ellos, lo primero que vi fue a Emmett abofeteando a Jasper.

Bizarro.

Luego Edward se puso delante de Whitlock, lo zarandeó por los hombros, le hablo seriamente, le palmeó la espalda y siguieron entrenando. ¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder? No era de mi incumbencia, no si Edward estaba involucrado. No quería lidiar con él.

- - Bueno – Alice aceptó mi propuesta - ¿Por quién empezamos?

- - Por quien quieras.

Ella asintió y reviso su lista.

- - Entonces sería el numero uno… Edward Masen.

Oh, joder.

Así que me vi a mi misma caminando hacia él, tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención y diciéndole que la chica de Adidas precisaría un minuto de su tiempo. Caminó a mi lado, no lo miré, en todo momento miré hacia el suelo, pero sabía que él debía tener su vista fija en mí. Masen se sentó al lado de Alice, y ella le preguntó sobre qué necesitaría: pantalones, shorts, medias, camisetas, gorros, nuevos botines… Había un cupo, no iban a darte veinte zapatillas, pero igual, ellos tenían mucho que ofrecer. Todo con el logo del equipo, claro. Alice relevó a Edward pidiéndole que le dijera al próximo que viniera con ella, así que no tuve que ir yo, reanudé mis ejercicios. Me alegraba de que se hubiera ido.

Pasaron varios hasta que fue el turno de Emmett. Por supuesto, él tuvo que llamar la atención.

- - ¿Qué hay, "chica pequeña"? ¿Rompiendo corazones, eh? – dijo McCarthy mientras le despeinaba en el cabello.

- - Que me llamo Alice – murmuró pasándose los dedos por su cabello, tratando de arreglarlo. – Bueno, Emmett, ¿hay algo en especial que quieras pedir, te hace falta algo?

Emmett se miró los pies.

- - Estas están algo gastadas… Pero he visto modelos nuevos en Nike… ¡Oh, vamos! – chilló como niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche - ¿No vas a decir nada?

- - Los botines es lo único que no tienen el escudo de este club, eres libre de usar la marca que quieras. – dijo ella sonriente y calmada.

Él resopló.

- - Quiero medias, muchas medias. – ella asintió, no sé cuanta cantidad habrá anotado – Todas las remeras que pueda tener, pantalones, se viene el invierno.

- - Calzas térmicas.

- - ¡Eso también! ¡Quiero veinte!

- - Puedes tener siete. – él pareció no oírle.

- - Un gorro de invierno también. Un bolso, de ser posible el más grande que haya. ¿Puedo tener una chaqueta impermeable?

- - Puedes tener tres de cada modelo.

Me pregunté cuantos modelos habría.

- - El finito, y súper grueso. ¿Puedo tener la sudadera Chewbacca?

- - No, pero te la puedo conseguir.

- - Eres la luz de mis ojos – dijo Emmett para luego despeinarle otra vez. - ¿Aún está la colonia esa que me gusta? ¿La de color gris? Me gusta oler bien cuando transpiro – comentó mirándome con las cejas levantadas.

- - Interesante – solté.

Alice terminó con Emmett, quien dijo que se encargaría de llamar a Jasper.

- - Pero sigue Ben Cheney…

- - Ah ah, Jasper – insistió.

El futbolista que vino después fue Jasper. Él solía tener esa expresión seria y reservada – porque hace apenas un mes que había llegado – pero en ese instante lucía más serio que nunca.

- - Hola, ¿eres Jasper Whitlock, verdad? – él asintió – Soy Alice, vengo de Adidas a ver que necesitan. ¿Eres nuevo, verdad? Porque no te vi aquí el mes pasado. – Jasper volvió a asentir con la cabeza, Alice le indicó que se sentara a su lado. – Bueno, entonces no hay mucho que preguntar, tendrás todo lo que puedas tener. ¿Qué marca de botines usas?

- - Soy la imagen de Nike, lo siento.

- - No, está bien. – contestó ella sin darle importancia. –. Eso es todo, ¿podrías llamar a Ben Cheney de camino?

Él asintió, se levantó, dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar. Sin embargo, a pocos pasos volvió a mirar hacia Alice, pero reparó en mi presencia, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se fue hacia al grupo.

- - ¿Es tan silencioso siempre?

- - Algo así – contesté.

Ambas observamos cómo se alejaba, llegaba junto a Emmett, quien le dijo algo, Jasper contestó, y termino recibiendo un empujón por parte del Oso.

**OoO**

El último en ir a hacer su pedido a Alice fue Embry Santana, el joven suplente ecuatoriano. El entrenador le tenía fe a este chico, había sido la promesa de su país, y a temprana edad lo había traído de su Ecuador natal. Europeos, trayendo jóvenes promesas futbolísticas desde tiempos inmemorables.

Era casi mediodía y el entrenador anunció la hora de comer, los chicos se dirigieron hacia adentro, a los vestuarios para darse una ducha y luego ir a comer. El entrenador la invitó a comer con nosotros, Alice al principio titubeó, mirando a los chicos entrar hacia las instalaciones.

- - No te preocupes por ellos, se comportaran o les cortaré la lengua.

Clearwater entró.

- - ¿No hablara enserio, o si? – inquirió.

- - No lo sé. – suspiré.

El entrenador siempre amenazaba con ideas violentas a los chicos, pero nunca había llegado a cumplirlas. Los chicos tampoco habían ido más allá como para obligarlo a cumplir.

Ella camina a mi lado, y en la recepción Angela atiende una llamada tras otra, tapando el micrófono del teléfono me dice que enseguida se unirá a nosotras en el almuerzo. Luce algo descolocada. Apostaba que había recibido incontables llamadas el día de hoy.

Junto con Angus y el entrenador Clearwater ya listos, sirviéndose comida. Le indiqué a Alice que tomara un plato y se sirviera lo que le apeteciera, al igual que con las bebidas, no teníamos gaseosas, aquí se comía sano, todos jugos naturales.

Los chicos comenzaron a llegar todos juntos, se servían montañas de comida y reían entre ellos. Me quise ahogar en mi ensalada con atun cuando vi que Edward estaba sentado frente a mí. A veces nuestras miradas chocaban, y yo desviaba la mía. Mentiría si dijera que no sabía que pensar. Si sabía.

Por lo que él me dijo, solo le gustaba para hacerle olvidar momentáneamente a su ex novia. Nada más, nada menos. Y luego, me besó. Ese fue un movimiento sucio.

Emmett estaba a su derecha y Jasper a su izquierda, frente a Alice, quien se encontraba a mi lado. A mi izquierda se sentó Angela, y a su lado Ben. De repente, recibí una patada por debajo de la mesa. Me sobresalté y salté de mi silla. Todos me miraron.

Otra patada.

- - De acuerdo, - solté mi tenedor bruscamente – ¿Quién es el gracioso? – pregunté mirando a los tres sospechosos, Emmett, Edward y Jasper.

- - No sé de qué estás hablando – dijo Edward. Entonces miré a Jasper. Él levantó las manos en gesto de inocencia y fulminó con la mirada a Emmett.

Emmett sonrió inocentemente.

Seguimos comiendo, yo atenta a otro posible golpe. Mi teléfono móvil en mi bolsillo vibró. Tenía un mensaje. Era un número que no tenía guardado. Decía "A Jazz le gusta la chica Adidas, ayúdame a ayudarlo". Miré hacia enfrente. Jasper miraba de soslayo a Alice, Edward comía, y Emmett me miraba fijamente cabeceando hacia la chica a mi derecha. Le contesté "¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?". El idiota no tenía su celular en modo silencioso, sonó a todo lo que daba. Él leyó el mensaje y rodó los ojos. "Eso no importa ahora. HAZ ALGO".

¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué concertara una cita entre los dos? ¡Apenas conocía a Alice!

- - Alice, ¿de dónde eres?

- - De un pequeño pueblo cerca de Newcastle. ¿De dónde eres tú, Bella? ¡Estás en boca de todos! – exclamó emocionada sacando su celular, tocó varias veces la pantalla y me mostró un cuadrito dónde aparecían frases o nombres con un numeral adelante – Eres trendic topic en el país.

- - Tengo que ver eso. – masculló McCarty revisando su propio teléfono, de repente todos hicieron lo mismo –.

- - No entiendo – fruncí el ceño. – ¿Qué es eso?

- - Twitter, Bella – dijeron todos como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

No tenía cuenta de twitter, así se los hice saber. Tampoco tenía facebook.

- - Te tendrás que crear uno. – dijo Benjamin.

- - ¿Por qué?

No me llamaba la atención eso de las redes sociales.

- - Bueno – fue Clearwater quien habló – es más cómodo comunicarte con la gente por allí que recibir miles de llamadas por hora.

Un flash me cegó por un segundo.

- - ¡Emmett!

- - Voy twitear esto – murmuró él – "La Coach Bella y la idea de crearse un twitter". – tecleó en un súper teléfono táctil – Twiteado.

- - ¿Cómo es tu twitter? – le preguntó Alice.

- - EMcCartyOff – contestó. - ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- - MaryABran. Ya te encontré, te sigo.

- - Yo también. Uy, mira, la foto ya tiene veintitrés retweets.

Me sentía mareada con todas esas palabras; twitter, tweets, twitear, retweets.

- - ¿Saben que no entiendo nada de lo que dicen, verdad? – pregunté.

- - Más razón para crearte un twitter, Coach - terció el Oso McCarty – Además de que subiré fotos y videos tuyos.

- - Tu no vas a grabarme, Emmett.

- - Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Todos rieron y yo me tapé el rostro con mis manos porque, efectivamente, él me estaba grabando.

- - Y aquí estamos, amigos – decía para el video que grababa con su móvil, vi que enfocaba a uno por uno en la mesa – Ben, querido, ¿qué comes? – enfocó el plato de Ben - ¿pollo a la brasa o Angela a la brasa? – como respuesta recibió un hueso de pollo hacia su persona, Emmett no enfocó a Angela – Entrenador: una sonrisa para la cámara – Clearwater mantuvo su tradicional expresión algo inexpresiva, seria y un poco enojada – Bueno, supongo que eso servirá también. Este ha sido un capitulo de "Comiendo con los rojos". Adiosito.

Él subió el video a su página oficial de facebook y twitter.

- - ¿Ya terminaste? – preguntó el entrenador – Bien, hablemos de cosas serias. – todos se quedaron en silencio, Alice a mi lado se removió incomoda, pero si el entrenador no le había pedido que se retirara era porque no había razón para que lo hiciera –. Estoy pensando en traer refuerzos.

Hubo un murmullo general, y muchos se preguntaron si eso significaría su relevo del equipo.

- - Nadie va a ser vendido ni cedido – aclaró y el alivio fue general. – Considero que podemos traer a varios jugadores. Sé que el equipo está completo, pero hay ciertas mejoras que se pueden lograr en titulares y suplentes, cosa de la que Swan se va a encargar – todos me miraron y asintieron – y para eso planeo traer a los nuevos refuerzos.

- - ¿Tiene a alguien en la mira, señor? – preguntó Demetri.

- - Sí, pero acepto sugerencias.

Entonces comenzó una discusión entre muchos de los futbolistas sobre otros futbolistas. Paul gritaba por sus compatriotas James Rodriguez y otro de apellido Cuadrado, Demetri clamaba por un argentino apellidado Di María, Emmett quería que trajeran al uruguayo Luis Suarez, Embry – tímidamente – nombró al arquero costarriqueño llamado Keylor Navas.

- - Bueno. Bueno. ¡SILENCIO! – gritó Clearwater, y todos se cayaron, excepto Emmet.

- - … que ya sabemos que el viejo cascarrabias no va a traer a cualquiera, sino a los que les puso el ojo encima hace años.

Sam carraspeó, incomodo. Clearwayer le dedicó una mirada gélida a McCarty, este le saludó con la mano.

- - El orangután aquí tiene razón; voy a traer a jugadores a los que he observado por bastante tiempo. Todos aquí saben que yo no aceptó a nadie de un día para el otro. – todos asintieron. Sospechaba que había una historia tras esas palabras.

Laurent fue quien hizo la pregunta del millón.

- - ¿Y a quienes tiene en mente, señor?

- - A dos. Uno proviene de La Academia, no ha debutado aún en primera división, pero ha jugado para el equipo olímpico, jugó en el mundial sub-17 y sub-20… sin ser titular en ningún equipo. ¿Qué les dice eso?

- - Que es muy bueno – contestó Riley. - ¿Por qué no lo han hecho debutar o no lo han mandado a otro equipo?

- - Tenemos muchas esperanzas en él, queremos tenerle completamente preparado. No significa que no haya habido ofertas, pero le convencimos de que aguante un poco más.

- - ¿Cómo se llama? – volvió a preguntar Riley.

- - Jacob Black, ¿han oído de él?

Hubo un murmullos de "No" y ellos se preguntaron entre sí, sí les sonaba ese nombre. Yo me sorprendí al oír su nombre.

- - ¿Jacob Black? ¿Jake? ¿Alto, moreno, de veinte años?

Clearwater asintió. Entonces sentí una oleada de emoción, ¡yo conocía a Jake! ¡Lo conocía de toda la vida!

- - ¿Lo conoces?

- - Sí, yo… yo… ¡yo era su niñera! – chillé emocionada. – Esto es increíble. Lo conozco de toda la vida – expliqué a los demás –.

- - ¿Cómo es eso? – inquirió el entrenador muy interesado.

- - Nuestros padres son amigos desde… siempre. En verano solíamos ir a acampar las dos familias juntas. Sus hermanas son amigas mías. Cuando Rachel y Rebecca o la señora Black no estaban, su padre lo dejaba a mi cargo.

- - Interesante – murmuró. - ¿Lo has visto jugar?

- - Un par de veces, si. – el DT me instó a seguir – Tengo entendido que juega de volante lateral derecho, pero contra Brasil prácticamente hizo de defensor y fue muy bueno. Phil dice que tiene mucho potencial, que podría jugar en cualquier posición.

El entrenador enarcó una ceja.

- - ¿Conoces a Phil?

- - Sí, claro. Es el esposo de mi madre.

Si Clearwater se sorprendió, no lo demostró. Los que sí lo hicieron fueron los jugadores – excepto Edward, que ya lo sabía – quienes me preguntaron si hablaba enserio, cómo era Phil, por qué no les había dicho, etc. Todos idolatraban a Phil Dwyer.

Sobre el otro refuerzo no dijo nombre, pero dijo que estaba observándolo, y de seguir con ese rendimiento, pediría por él.

Al finalizar de comer, Alice se levantó diciendo que debía irse, que debía estar en Londres entregando sus papeles, agradeció por la hospitalidad, prometió que volvería la semana siguiente con todas las cosas, y se despidió.

Emmett, sin importarle que Edward estuviera en el medio, se abalanzó sobre Jasper a la vez que le decía algo que sonó a "¿Qué estas esperando?". No estaba segura porque Edward rugió algo enojado.

- - ¡Emmett! ¡Estoy aquí, joder! ¡QUITATE!

Jasper se levantó y salió del comedor como una bala.

**OoO**

Luego de descansar y darle tiempo al estomago, fuimos al gimnasio de arriba. Cada vez que entraba allí me impresionaba la grandeza del lugar, todas las maquinas eran de última generación, pura tecnología de punta. No debía haber un gimnasio así en toda la ciudad.

Hoy le tocaba a Riley elegir la música, derecho que compartió con Laurent. Eligieron canciones súper conocidas de David Guetta.

Esa música te daba ganas de saltar, y lamentaba no traer la ropa adecuada para poder hacer ejercicio cómodamente. El entrenador estaba presente, aunque mucha atención no les prestaba, para eso estaba yo. Él estaba haciendo anotaciones para el entrenamiento el próximo encuentro, jugaríamos contra el Chelsea FC, conocidos – al igual que el Everton – como "Los _Blues_", si, otros azules. Los Azulados. Aunque su temporada había comenzado algo irregular, no debíamos confiarnos – ni con ellos, ni con ningún equipo –, tenían buenos jugadores y a ese entrenador multipremiado recién llegado del Real Madrid de gran renombre: José Mourinho. Era considerado unos de los mejores técnicos del mundo, y hace unos años había llenado de títulos y premios al Chelsea, club que abandonó inexplicablemente. Y estaba de vuelta.

- - No le tengas miedo, Swan – murmura Clearwater mirando la fotografía de Mourinho que hay en su informe – Le vamos a ganar. ¿Sabes por qué?

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- - He planeado este equipo durante años. Años. – puntualizó – Me ofrecieron ser técnico del equipo antes, pero preferí ser un simple asesor y buscatalentos. A partir de allí comencé a reclutar a unos jovencitos listos, con talento, con sentido de pertenecía. Cuando ascendí a entrenador - eso fue el año pasado – aún me faltaban algunos, y este año ya están casi todos. He preparado este equipo desde cero para ganar.

Sopesé sus palabras, aunque no lo pareciera, lo que el entrenador decía era algo bien importante. Él había llegado como asesor hará unos… seis años. ¿Acaso había comenzado a crear su equipo hace seis años? Él había asumido como Director Técnico el año pasado, donde no habíamos ganado títulos, pero quedamos bien posicionados y listos para la nueva temporada. Entonces él había comenzado a engranar el grupo de ahora, pieza por pieza, hace seis años. Era algo impresionante.

Entonces me asaltó una duda.

- - ¿No pensó que yo podría arruinar todo el tiempo que le tomo su trabajo? – él negó.

- - No hay demonio que pueda arruinar esto.

- - ¿Entonces por qué me contrató?

- - Eres mi movimiento fuera de cálculo. – contestó. Yo no supe como tomarme eso, ¿era bueno o malo? – De todas mis decisiones en estos años, Swan, eres la que no me hace un robot, sino la que me hace humano.

Ah. Quería decir que yo era su movimiento menos fríamente calculado. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Yo tendría que demostrar que era una buena decisión.

El entrenador y yo seguimos la charla, pero esta vez del presente, el analiza el juego del Chelsea, yo el de nuestro equipo. El analiza los posibles huecos y errores que puedan llegar a tener Los Azulados, yo le digo quienes de nuestro equipo es bueno en aprovechar esas situaciones, y quienes los complementarían.

Ponemos en práctica la táctica que llegamos a crear. Primero ponemos a los titulares a imitar el juego del Chelsea, y a los suplentes a jugar como en la táctica, para que comprendan el juego de ellos, corregimos los errores, mejoramos nuestro juego, y aprendemos.

Cuando el entrenador da por terminado el entrenamiento, todos nos dirigimos a los vestuarios. Allí, él dice que seguiremos practicando lo mismo de hoy, que pronto vendrá el primer refuerzo, que mañana será entrenamiento abierto, y en sus palabras textuales "A lucirse".

- - Más excusa para ser dura con los mocosos, Swan – me dice al ver mi cara mortificada al oír que sería entrenamiento abierto. – Tengo que admitir que extrañé esa faceta tuya hoy, pero los programas que hiciste son muy precisos. Sigue así.

- - Gracias, señor.

**OoO**

Espero a Paul fuera de los vestuarios. Él no sale aún, pero el que si lo hace es Edward. Había tenido la esperanza de no tener que lidiar con él. Tiene el cabello húmedo, huele a jabón y perfume de hombre.

- - ¿Podemos hablar? Acerca de lo de ayer – aclara.

- - No quiero hablar. – digo apretando los dientes, recordarlo me confunde y me enoja.

Jasper sale del vestuario como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Cuál era su apuro?

- - ¿Por qué no? Deberíamos hablar. – insiste.

- - No, no hace falta. Dijiste lo que tenías que decir, no quiero oír nada más al respecto. Nada.

- - Bella…

Paul sale del vestuario y yo lo sigo. Él parece recordar lo del médico.

Paul sale primero del estacionamiento, tiene un coche igual al de Emmett, un Audi deportivo. Yo lo sigo en el coche de mi padre y nos dirigimos al hospital de Club.

**OoO**

Mientras el colombiano está en la sala de espera del consultorio del nutricionista, yo me hago un minuto para ir a la habitación de Cliff. Él sigue allí, girando sobre su silla de ruedas, contento.

- - ¡El doctor me ha dado el alta! ¡Me puedo largar de aquí!

Le explico que tengo que ir con Paul a su consulta, pero una vez que acabara nos iríamos a casa. Él acepta, no hay nada que le quitara la felicidad en ese momento.

De vuelta con Paul, al médico le muestro la rutina de ejercicios, este le recomienda los alimentos que acompañaran, más que nada explica la cantidad de carne y cereales que debería comer, le explica por qué, que esos alimentos le proveerán la energía que necesitara.

Paul me acompaña hasta la habitación de Cliff, quien le lanza una almohada al verle a la par de un grito:

- - ¡Mocoso desagradecido! ¡Nunca viniste a visitarme!

El futbolista no pone excusas, y me ayuda a trasladarlo hasta mi coche empujando su silla de ruedas.

- - ¿A dónde lo llevas, Coach? – inquirió mientras doblaba la silla de ruedas y lo metía en el coche.

- - Va a vivir conmigo – explico. Él me mira incrédulo, pero no dice nada.

Paul se va en su auto, yo en el mío con Cliff. Primero vamos a su apartamento.

El edificio tiene cierto estilo algo antiguo, pero es muy lindo y está bien cuidado. El elevador es pequeño, apenas cabemos los dos, pero aún así subimos al segundo piso.

Cliff me da la llave, abro la puerta y entramos. Él me indica dónde está el interruptor de la luz, así que la enciendo.

El lugar es bellísimo. Las paredes tienen un color pastel algo rosado, el piso es de un brillante blanco – mármol – los muebles parecen estar hechos de la mejor madera, hay una chimenea en living, todo es tan elegante pero tan cálido y hogareño a la vez. Incluso había una araña de luces.

- - He vivido aquí por cuarenta años, - dijo solemnemente – pero creo que dejé de verlo como un hogar cuando mi Donna se fue – él bajó la mirada, se paso una mano por los ojos. Estaba llorando.

- - Oh, Cliff – murmuré agachándome para poder abrazarle.

- - Ya, ya. Será un nuevo comienzo ahora. – me erguí – Ven, vamos por mi ropa.

Su habitación esta pulcramente arreglada. No hay más de lo necesario, una cama, un escritorio y un pequeño armario.

- - Hay una maleta arriba – me dice apuntando el armario.

Bajé dicha cosa, la abrí y puse toda la ropa allí, no era mucho, todo cupo perfectamente, sobrando espacio, además.

- - ¿Qué más?

- - Aquí ya no hay nada. Quisiera llevarme las fotografías. Están todas en la sala.

Asentí, él puso la maleta sobre sus piernas y yo lo guié hasta la sala de estar.

En las fotos se veía a un joven Cliff cuyo cabello no era blanco, sino castaño,- se notaba aunque las fotos eran en blanco y negro – peinado hacia un lado. Era buenmozo. En algunas aparecía él solo, ya sea trajeado o vestido con un conjunto de futbol, cuyo pantaloncitos eran más cortos que los actuales. En las otras siempre aparecía a su lado una mujer, era bellísima. Su cabello oscuro le llegaba a los hombros, y tenía un rostro angelical, siempre posaba al lado de Cliff, abrazándolo o dándole un beso en la mejilla… en la cancha, en la tribuna, en la calle. En otras se los veían a ellos más envejecidos, las fotos a color, pero igual de sonrientes. Donna había envejecido con gracia, con arrugas y matas de cabello blanco no dejaba de verse hermosa.

- - Ella fue la mujer más compasiva que conocí, uno aprende mucho de personas así.

- - Se nota que la querías. – murmuré mientras tomaba las fotos.

- - Si. – suspiró – Tú me recuerdas a ella, ¿sabes? Eres buena persona.

- - ¿Tú crees? Yo a veces no lo creo.

- - No confundas cometer errores con ser mala persona.

- - Eres demasiado sabio para tu propio bien, Cliff.

- - La edad, es la edad.

Clifford le echó una última mirada a su hogar por cuarenta años antes de él mismo cerrar la puerta con llave y meterse en el ascensor.

Le pregunté qué haría con su el lugar, y él contestó que me lo diría cuando lo supiera.

**OoO**

Charlie ya estaba en casa. De hecho, estaba esperando afuera. Prácticamente se había instalado en el patio delantero, había puesto la mesita plegable y una pequeña banqueta y allí estaba sentado, comiendo sus donuts. La señora Flowers, en frente, lo había imitado, se encontraba sentada, observándonos desde su patio, pero comiendo palomitas.

- - Tú, pequeña señorita, tienes mucho que explicarme.

- - ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté distraída mientras sacaba la maleta y el bolso de Cliff.

- - ¿Qué de qué estoy hablando? ¡Le dejé un ojo morado a Stanley!

- - ¿Stanley _Blue_? ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? – pregunté sorprendida. Ayude a Cliff a bajarse del auto.

- - Oh, no quieres escuchar lo que dijo… - murmuró con rostro horrorizado – ¡Pero ese no es el punto…! Hola Cliff. ¡…tu no me dijiste... me enteré por la televisión!

- - ¿Qué estás diciendo, padre? ¡Te lo grité en el estadio, y tú elegiste no creerme! – me reí, me reí como una desquiciada porque si imaginabas esa situación resultaba graciosa. Yo, prácticamente, le había gritado que me habían contratado para ese puesto, y él no me creyó. Terminó viéndolo por la tele, y ahora me estaba pidiendo explicaciones. Charlie era todo un caso.

Él me ayudo a entrar a Cliff a la casa, y le dio un tour para que conociera "La Noble residencia Swan, viviendo aquí desde que 1988. La casa me la dejó mi madre". Me alegré de que nuestro hogar fuera cómodo para Cliff y su silla de rueda, aunque pronto no tendría que andar más con ella, en cuanto su herida cicatrice, él podría comenzar sus ejercicios de rehabilitación y volver a caminar normalmente. Le prometí que yo le ayudaría personalmente.

Esa noche papá compro carne y encendió la parrilla. Comimos asado y fue la cena más animada que tuvimos en mucho tiempo. Cliff contó sus viejas y nuevas anécdotas, yo hice lo mismo con las mías de ahora, casi todas giraban en torno a Emmett, quien hacía mi día más interesante por decirlo de alguna manera. Todo el equipo lo hacía.

No hablé de Edward.

**OoO**

Cuando bajé lista para desayunar e irme, Cliff me esperaba en la cocina con un té con leche, tostadas untadas con mermelada y un vaso de jugo exprimido de naranja.

- - Esta muy delgada, cariño. Tienes que comer bien o no tendrás energía.

Era imposible no quererlo. Le complací y comí todo. Cuando terminé me sentía llena. Cliff me acompañó hasta la puerta.

- - ¿Qué vas a hacer en todo el día?

- - Miraré la televisión. Sé que habrá entrenamiento abierto – dijo levantando las cejas sugerentemente. Reí – Se tu misma, un poco autoritaria, pero tú misma.

- - De acuerdo – le dejé un beso en la frente – Tu copia de la llave esta junto al televisor. ¿Estarás bien?

- - Pfff… no tienes que preguntarlo. Estaré bien, tal vez de un paseo por el vecindario y asuste algunos niños. – eso me causó gracia.

- - Esa es la actitud. – le animé.

Acomodé la correa de mi bolso, que iba cruzado por mi pecho y me fui a la parada de autobús. No me sentía bien dejándole solo, pero peor era que se quedara completamente su suerte en su apartamento, por lo menos en casa estaría cómodo, con todo cerca, y mi padre saldría del trabajo a la tarde.

Mientras camino, me voy preparando mentalmente. A pesar de los medios de comunicación, yo tendría que ser estricta con los chicos – o de otra manera no me harían caso – y una perra si no colaboraban. En síntesis, tendría que ser una perra.

Llevaba calzas negras que me llegaban a las rodillas, un sostén deportivo Nike color verde agua, encima una playera de la misma marca de color salmón – que era algo transparente – y una ligera cazadora de algodón encima de ello. Mi cabello estaba suelto, aunque llevaba una coleta en mi muñeca por si las dudas, y tenía un gorro con visera puesto. ¿Era yo o las personas me miraban fijamente? La gente en el autobús trataba de observarme lo más disimuladamente, pero no lo lograban, se llevaban el premio a los más obvios.

Estaba a punto de bajarme, me había levantado de mi asiento para ir a la puerta del colectivo. El hombre del asiento más cercano trataba de ver mi rostro a pesar de mi cabello y la sombra de la visera mi gorro. Cuando me bajé en mi parada, él se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de Melwood, y se dio cuenta de que era yo, la chica que salió en televisión. Cuando el autobús avanzó, su rostro estaba pegado al vidrio de la ventanilla. Fue gracioso de ver, pero luego me llenó de angustia. ¿Así sería de ahora en más?

Caminé las pocas calles hacia el centro de entrenamiento cabizbaja, reflexionando sobre ello. Los futbolistas eran celebridades, no solo aquí, sino en casi todo el mundo. Algunos entrenadores también eran algo _solicitados_ por los medios. ¿Pero yo? Comprendería si me preguntaban por el equipo y esas cosas, pero de eso a quedarse pegado a un vidrio como tonto había un largo trecho. Yo no era una celebridad, no podía serlo, no tenía madera para ello, podría llegar a ser algo tímida.

- - ¡Ahí está! ¡Señorita Swan, señorita Swan!

Gritos de muchas personas me sacaron de mis cavilaciones. Cuando levanté la mirada, decenas de personas corrían hacia mí con micrófonos, grabadores, cámaras fotográficas y de televisión. Me paralicé. Literalmente. No respondí por ese tramo de segundos. Me dieron un susto de muerte. Ellos me preguntaban cosas, lucían hambrientos, como una jauría testeando a su próxima presa.

- - ¿Cómo es la relación con todo el plantel?

- - ¿Tiene problemas con algún jugador?

- - ¿Qué piensa de las burlas de los demás equipos?

- - ¿Piensa renunciar debido a la disconformidad de los socios?

Yo miraba de un lado hacia otro, no sabía ni quienes me hacían las preguntas. No me daban tiempo a responderlas tampoco.

- - Yo… yo… - tartamudeé nerviosa.

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿A cuál de tantas preguntas iba a responder?

Ninguna.

- - … tengo que trabajar. Con permiso. – me abrí paso entre esas personas y caminé rápidamente intentando llegar a la entrada de Melwood lo antes posible.

Los reporteros prácticamente corrieron a mi lado manteniendo sus micrófonos lo más cercano posible a mi boca. Los camarógrafos y fotógrafos estaban a unos pasos adelante, grabando y fotografiando furiosamente. Yo mantuve mi mirada gacha hasta llegar a la puerta, entré con rapidez y solté un suspiro aliviado. Al parecer, ellos no podían entrar allí. Aún.

Angela me saludó y me ofreció un vaso de agua. Al parecer, lucía muy agitada. Detrás de la puerta de vidrió los medios seguían documentándolo todo. Angela cerró la puerta con llave y bajó las persianas.

Me dejé caer en un asiento.

- - ¿Qué fue todo eso? – me pregunté a mi misma en voz alta. – Fue tan loco.

- - Bienvenida al club.

Fue todo muy loco. Intenté que no afectara. Me focalicé en que no me afectara. Hoy sería un día anormal, debía estar centralizada.

**OoO**

El entrenamiento comenzó oficialmente a las nueve. Como siempre, el entrenador me dejo a cargo a mí.

- - Vamos chicos. Estírense.

Todos hicieron caso, separaron sus piernas, y comenzaron a estirar. Emmett no discutió. El único que no lo hacía era James Gingadet por el tema de su nariz. Le faltaba poco para que le autorizaran a hacer deporte normalmente, era tan solo una precaución para que no se le subiera un coagulo de sangre, aunque había ciertos ejercicios que podía hacer, como correr.

El entrenador me dijo que no era necesario que siempre tuviera que dar vueltas a la misma chancha, podíamos ir por todo el terreno, hasta donde estaban los arboles a varias hectáreas de distancia. Verán, aparte de ese gran complejo con vestuarios, duchas, piscina climatizada, gimnasio, cocina industrial, comedor, sala de conferencias, sala de reunión – no confundir con la otra, esta ultima era donde todo el equipo se reunía a discutir tácticas apoyados con powerpoints, videos, etc – oficinas, sauna, sala de recreación y un montón de cosas más que no había visto… bueno, aparte de eso, el Melwood Training Center tenía unas cinco canchas de pasto natural, de las cuales siempre usábamos dos o tres nada más. El Club contaba con mucho terreno para su equipo de la Premier League… es decir, donde entrenábamos nosotros. Y pasando esa hilera de arboles se encontraba el centro de entrenamiento de la reserva y la academia, eran lo mismo.

- - Suficiente. Iremos hasta allí – miré hacia los arboles. – Ida y vuelta. Agarren una botella de agua, por favor, la van a necesitar. ¿Alguien quiere decir algo? ¿McCarty?

- - No voy a discutir hoy. Luces alterada. Temo por mi vida. – y fue a formar la fila mientras buscaba una canción en su IPod, por supuesto que él tendría los parlantes bajo el brazo.

¿Lucía alterada?

_No dejes que te afecte, Bella._

Formaron dos filas con Edward al frente de ambas.

Emmett encontró la canción que estaba buscando.

¿Enserio? ¿El tema de Rocky?

Qué más daba.

Estaba a punto de dar la orden de empezar a trotar cuando el entrenador. Les pedí que esperaran mientras yo me acercaba a Clearwater. Él me entregó una cajita.

- - ¿Qué es?

- - Vamos, ábrelo.

Eso hice. Adentro había un brillante y lustroso silbato negro con su correa roja. Era muy bonito. Tenía una "B".

- - No puedes ser entrenadora sin tener uno.

No podía dejar de mirar el silbato. Me había emocionado.

- - Gracias, señor. – y lo dije enserio, le agradecí de corazón. Este hombre me había hecho sentir bienvenida y respetada desde que había llegado.

- - No me lo agradezcas. Ve, no hay que perder el tiempo.

**OoO**

- - ¿Coach, como es que aguanta ir a nuestro ritmo? – preguntó Benjamin Galeb.

- - Corro todos los días. Esto es normal.

Lo hicimos. Llegamos hasta los arboles. Estábamos descansando sentados en la hierba. Admiré la vista, como este punto estaba algo elevado, tenía una vista perfecta de Melwood, sus canchas y el edificio.

No escuchar a los chicos hablar normalmente me alarmó. Solo escuchaba cuchicheos por lo bajo. Miré hacia atrás, ellos estaban espiando lo que había tras los arboles. Me acerqué a mirar yo también.

Phil estaba allí.

Mi padrastro tenía un balón bajo un brazo, y le hablaba a un grupo de chicos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él, ellos le oían con interés. Los chicos de La Academia.

Jake estaba entre ellos. Era uno de los más grandes. Los pequeños debían tener doce o trece años, a partir allí iban creciendo.

- - Mira a los novatos – susurró Emmett a Sam. – Carne tan fresca… ¿Estas dentro?

Sam encogió los hombros.

¿Qué planeaban?

- - Ni se les ocurra ir allí a… - empecé a decir, pero mis palabras murieron.

Todo el equipo saltó y corrió hacia allí abajo rugiendo como si estuvieran en una batalla y sus botellas de agua fueran sus armas. Cuando llegaron, mojaron a los chicos de Phil, y a Phil mismo.

Todos los jóvenes y su entrenador terminaron parcialmente mojados, mientras que los chicos a mi cargo explotaban en carcajadas.

El único que no participó fue Edward Masen, quien miraba la escena con una sonrisa reprimida. Luego él me miró, nuestras miradas chocaron, yo me acobardé y decidí ir junto a los demás, él me siguió.

- - Qué sorpresa tan grata – dijo Phil al verme, esperándome con los brazos abiertos. Llegué junto a él y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo donde yo termine con unas gotas de agua. – No me dijiste nada. – Ah, quería una aclaración. Luego.

- - Lamento mucho esto. – me referí al equipo – Ellos son algo difíciles de controlar. Aún nos estamos conociendo.

Él rió y le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

De repente alguien me cargó sobre su hombro como si fuera un ligero saco de papas. Pataleé para liberarme pero era imposible.

- - Ah ah. Me debes una explicación muy grande, Bella. Papá y yo no podíamos creerlo cuando te vimos en la televisión…

- - ¡Jacob! ¡Bájame AHORA!

Jake no me hizo caso y me mantuvo cargada. Me acomodé en su cuerpo y decidí que lo haría, que tomaría medidas drásticas. Lo pateé. Ahí abajo. Él se inclinó hacia adelante del dolor, olvidándome que me tenía encima. Caí sobre mi trasero.

- - Ay – masculló con hilo de agudísima voz, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

- - ¿Podemos tomar su agua? Es que se nos terminó la nuestra – preguntó Emmett mientras señalaba su botella vacía.

Pude usar el teléfono fijo del lugar para llamar al centro y avisar que nos quedaríamos un rato en La Academia. No sabía si esta interacción estaba permitida o no, pero creo que fue algo muy bueno para los jóvenes que se entrenaban aquí. Ellos miraban con adoración a los profesionales, eran sus ídolos.

Sin problema alguno Edward fue a practicar tiros de penales junto con un chico de quince que se entrenaba en la posición de portero. Él fue amable pero serio y profesional con él. Lo primero que le dijo fue que tenía mal atados los cordones de sus botines, que se los acomodara o la pelota podría desviarse de donde quisiera ir.

Emmett nos hizo reír a todos con sus anécdotas de cuando él recién comenzaba a jugar al futbol y se entrenaba allí. Al final, su moraleja fue que lo mejor que podían hacer era disfrutar del momento, nunca perder la esperanza y la positividad, y saber que se puede aprender de lo bueno y lo malo, nada es un desperdicio.

Jasper fue la figura, por decirlo de alguna manera. Él era el delantero estrella del país. Un símbolo. Él había llegado al Club hace un mes, comprado del Newcastle, donde se había lucido metiendo goles y asistiendo a sus compañeros – el Newcastle no lo quiso soltar, pero como Jasper había expresado sus ganas de dejar el club, sin importarle los contratos, así fue – Ganaba millones al año, era la imagen de grandes marcas, y aún seguía siendo humilde. Y fue eso de lo que habló: la humildad. Dijo que la mejor manera de disfrutar el éxito era compartiéndolo con los seres queridos, dejando de lado el dinero y la fama, porque sin la familia, nada valía la pena. Y si tenías el ego tan grande que te llevaba a la estratosfera, no disfrutarías de lo que está en la Tierra, que era lo que importaba.

- - Los pies sobre la tierra, chicos – dijo seriamente y ellos asintieron extasiados.

Benjamin habló del sacrificio. Si sentías que era lo tuyo, y mientras no atentaras contra el bienestar de otras personas, entonces debías hacerlo, aunque costase mucho, al final todo valdría la pena. Si no se te daba bien no debías desesperar, siempre había otras opciones. El futbol no estaba solo en la cancha, estaba en dirigir, en pensar, en ayudar, o en algo tan simple como apoyar a tu equipo favorito.

Ben ser refirió a la confianza, algo que nunca se debía perder, ¿si no creías en ti mismo, quien lo haría? Embry habló de la paciencia; las cosas no caían del cielo, si trabajabas, tenías tu recompensa.

No sabía si le hablaban a los novatos o a mí.

Los chicos miraban fascinados al equipo.

Y Edward habló de la responsabilidad. Él dijo muchas cosas sobre ello, que era una cadena muy grande donde si fallabas a uno, fallabas a todos.

- - Al final de todo, esto es un juego. Pero si vives de ello se convierte en un trabajo. Y un trabajo es una gran responsabilidad.

El equipo estaba jugando con los novatos cuando Phil me apartó y me pasó su teléfono celular. Me dijo que era Clearwater.

- - ¿Señor?

- _- Acabo de arreglarlo con Phil. Que Black venga aquí cuando vuelvan. Entrenará con nosotros, para que tenga una idea del cambio._

- - De acuerdo. ¿No importa si están los medios?

- _- A esos le dices una verdad a medias y te inventan que jugará en Marte._

No había mucho aprecio de parte Harry Clearwater hacia el periodismo.

Phil llamó a Jake y entre los dos le dijimos que entrenaría con el equipo, que prepara sus cosas. Él se mostró eufórico, corrió hacia adentro y volvió con su mochila sobre los hombros.

Pité mi silbato.

Dejaron de jugar.

- - ¡Hora de irnos!

Los chicos saludaron, hicieron la fila y comenzaron a ir por donde habíamos llegado. Jacob se despidió de sus compañeros. Él no cabía en sí de la emoción. Phil y él compartieron un abrazo, unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda, cachetazos y otro abrazo antes de venir conmigo.

Estábamos volviendo a trote. Yo como siempre a un costado de la hilera de los futbolistas, y Jacob a mi lado. Cuando llegamos, los medios y algunos fanáticos ya están aquí. La cancha principal – la que está más cerca del edificio – tiene gradas y un cercado que lo separa del campo. Allí en la tribuna es donde se encuentran los medios y los hinchas que se acercaron a ver, no tienen permitido estar en la cancha. La seguridad está muy bien distribuida.

Estoy tan nerviosa y Jake me entiende, porque él se siente igual.

Me gustaría tanto caerle bien a esa gente que vino a mirar el entrenamiento de su equipo. Pero sé que no lo hago, lo sé por la forma en que me miran. Les desagrado… no, no solo eso. Me odian. De todas las personas que estamos allí, soy la única a la que desearían hacer desaparecer como por arte de magia.

Jake deja sus cosas en la banca y se une a la improvisada reunión que hay alrededor de Clearwater, Angus y de mi.

- - Bien, hay dos cosas importantes – comienza a decir el Director Técnico – La primera: tenemos a este jovencito aquí. Jovencito, quiero que memorices este día. Si te portas bien, puede que así sean tus entrenamientos de aquí en adelante. – Jake asintió, solemne – La segunda: todos sabemos lo profesional que es Swan, que sea así el día de hoy.

Ellos asintieron. Me tocaba a mí.

Las rutinas que había hecho ayer me las sabía de memoria. A los que nombré les pedí que se juntaran de dos, comenzaríamos con la velocidad y la fuerza en la piernas. Algunos necesitaban ejercitarlo más que otros, así que esos lo harían más tiempo. Angus trajo el material de trabajo. Consistía en un cinturón con una soga unida a una varilla. Ejemplo, Sam se pondría el cinturón y Emmett sostendría la varilla. De esa manera tendría que intenta ir hacia adelante, correr, mientras que Emmett no se lo permitiría al sostener la varilla y tirar hacia atrás.

A los que necesitaban un poco de resistencia les indiqué que se pusieran peso. En los tobillos, en los brazos, y prácticamente en la espalda y los hombros. Comenzando de a poco, claro.

Clearwater emparejó a Edward con Jasper y le hizo intentar quitarse la pelota. El arquero era quien la tenía, y lo hacía muy bien. No por nada Edward era conocido por su buen juego de pies. Era algo fascinante de ver, si quitabas el balón de la escena, parecía que bailaban. Me recordó a Paul, cuando él estaba acorralado por defensores del otro equipo, lograba librarse de ellos y prácticamente les bailaba.

Traté de estar en todo, y me enorgullezco al decir que así fue. Pude supervisar cada ejercicio, y ellos hicieron lo que les dije.

El entrenador y yo observábamos con detalle como paraban la pelota con el pecho. Demetri y Edward hacía saco de arco. Clearwater y yo anotábamos los errores y tratábamos de que no se repitieran.

Cuando Clearwater anunció que eran las doce, Emmett se permitió poner música. Él simplemente me agarró y me hizo bailar con él esa conocida canción de los sesenta. No me importó, me permití divertirme, había estado tensa toda la mañana y me merecía ese descargo. Me reí al ver a Laurent tratando de bailar con Sam, quien hacía todo lo posible por quitárselo de encima. Riley y Benjamin hacían una buena dupla, exagerando sus movimientos. Edward y Jasper nos miraban riendo, debía de ser gracioso de ver, el oso McCarthy me doblaba en tamaño y en fuerza, básicamente me zarandeaba con cualquier movimiento brusco.

Emmett me estaba girando cuando hubo un griterío. Un hombre había saltado la cerca y corría hacía nosotros. Los de seguridad no pudieron agarrarle, el hombre era veloz. Él venía hacia aquí con los brazos en alto, había fuerza en sus manos. Había una intención violenta en él. Bastó un segundo para que el miedo cruzara por mi mente.

- - ¡Vete de aquí, payasa! – gritaba agresivo.

Él venía con claras intenciones de hacerme daño a mí. Eso me shockeó, ¿por qué era tan… así? ¡No me había dado tiempo de probarme a mi misma! ¡No me conocía! Y aún así me odiaba.

Una figura alta se cruzó. Este, con una mano, empujó al hombre hacia atrás. Edward. Había algo amenazante en la manera en que, con su fuerza, hizo retroceder al hombre.

Tres hombres de seguridad llegaron e inmovilizaron al señor.

No me había dado cuenta de que Emmett había puesto un brazo suyo adelante mío, yo tenía mis manos fuertemente agarradas a él. Lo solté inmediatamente. Jake se acercó.

- - ¿Bella, estás bien?

No debía tener pinta de estar bien, él me miraba de manera cautelosa. Yo asentí. Jacob no estaba convencido.

- - Estoy bien – insistí. – Yo… - titubeé, aún estaba algo ida – tengo que pensar. – dije dando media vuelta y yendo hacia adentro.

- - Bella…

- - Quiero estar sola.

Comencé a andar, sin mirar a nadie, con la cabeza gacha.

- - Bella… - me llamó alguien, no sé quien, Benjamin, Angus, quien fuera.

- - ¡Quiero estar sola! – estallé.

Nadie volvió a llamarme, ni a meterse por donde iba.

Yo me doblé a la izquierda y me metí en la primera puerta: el vestuario. Pase de largo por la duchas y me encerré en un baño. Bajé la tapa del retrete y allí me senté, abrazando mis piernas.

Era tan injusto. Yo no había hecho nada para merecerme eso, y aunque lo hubiera hecho tampoco era excusa para intentar atacarme. Me gustaba estar aquí, casi todas las personas a las que había conocido se habían comportado bien conmigo, valían la pena, y el trabajo era emocionante, me encantaba, todo de este Club me encantaba ¿pero era yo capaz de aguantar más de esto por este trabajo? ¿Lo valía tanto?

Escuché pasos. Me quedé quieta en donde estaba. Quien quiera que estuviera aquí estaba revisando los cubículos uno por uno. No deseaba ser vista, seguramente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y quería ser débil antes los demás. Les daba ventajas sobre mí persona y con lo que acababa de suceder ya era suficiente.

Lentamente la persona abrió la puerta y me miró con… No era pena, él no se sentía superior a mí. Había comprensión en él. Me hizo levantarme e ir al lavabo y yo me dejé, no había ganas de discutir.

- - Refréscate un poco - me recomendó Edward.

Eso hice, me tiré agua en el rostro y en la nuca. Me miré en el espejo, estaba blanca como el papel, mojarme me devolvió algo de color.

Él me guío hacia el banco y se sentó a mi lado. No me miró, miraba hacía el techo con desinterés. Estuvimos así un largo rato hasta que no pude más, tenía que decir algo. Era una situación desesperante.

- - ¿Para esto viniste? ¿Para mirar al techo?

Edward me miró, pestañeó varias veces.

- - ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

- - ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- - Algo, lo que sea. Dime que cometí un error al venir aquí o algo parecido. Que debería irme ahora mismo y no volver a mirar hacia aquí.

- - No te voy a decir lo que quieres oír. - rezongó.

- - Eso genial - mascullé - ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

- - Para escucharte mientras gritas y te descargas.

- - ¡No voy a...! - él me miró reprimiendo una sonrisa - No voy a gritar - dije con el volumen de voz más normal del mundo - Ni voy a descargar lo que sea que tu creas que tengo que descargar.

- - Tus emociones violentas y tu disconformidad con toda esta situación.

- - ¡No tengo emociones violentas! Es más, no tengo quejas. No voy a quejarme de esto. No tengo por qué quejarme de lo que acaba de suceder allá afuera. Debe ser algo normal que un hombre cualquiera se acerqué a mí y me dé un puto susto de muerte mientras corre hacia mí y me diga que me largue. - a este punto no podía parar, sentía mis mejillas encendidas, mis ojos me escocían por aguantarme las lagrimas. Él me escuchaba con atención y paciencia - O que miles de personas odien mi existencia en este momento. O que haya convertido una de las cosas buenas de la ciudad en la burla del país. O que nadie me tome enserio. - las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas - No me quejo de estar por tener una parálisis facial de tanto estrés. Ni siquiera me quejo de tener dejar de lado todas esas cosas ofensivas que me dijiste el sábado y ahora hablarte de todas las cosas que me hacen sentir mal... ¡Hasta estoy llorando en frente tuyo! - exclamé limpiándome las lagrimas.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

- - ¿De qué cosas ofensivas estás hablando?

- - Tú sabes de qué - murmuré.

Me levanté y fui hacia el lavabo otra vez, me lavé el rostro. Ahora estaba completamente colorada por llorar.

- - No dije nada que pudiera ofenderte. - él me había seguido - Estoy seguro de ello. Yo te respeto mucho.

- - Me dijiste que yo te hacía olvidar a tu ex novia. Que te gustaba por eso.

- - ¿Y eso te ofende? - él frunció el ceño. No lo entendía. - ¿Por qué?

- - Porque eso me dice que solo podría gustarte porque te olvidas de tu ex novia. _Para_ que te olvides de tu ex novia.

Un rayo de comprensión pasó por su mente, casi pude verlo.

- - Entendiste mal - me dijo intentando hacerme comprender. - Lo que traté de decirte es que me pareces una persona tan interesante, inteligente y talentosa que cuando estoy contigo me olvido completamente de Tanya. Es un halago de mi parte.

Vaya. No lo había visto de esa manera. Comprendí que en este poco tiempo había tenido la creencia de que no podía gustarle a alguien como Edward, y eso era algo malo, debía tener confianza en mí misma.

- - En verdad me gustas. - mis mejillas eran fuego. Todo en mi ardía, no podría mirarle sintiéndome así - Mucho. Me siento atraído de todas las maneras hacia ti, Bella. Tanto que no pude resistir cuando estábamos en mi auto. Tenía que besarte.

Él estaba muy cerca de mí, lo sabía al escuchar su voz en mi oído, sentir su respiración en mi cuello y sus manos en mi cintura. Edward me giró, haciéndome quedar frente a él.

- - Déjame demostrártelo. - me susurró mientas dejaba besos desde mi oído hasta mi mentón.

- - ¿Cómo?

_Por favor, no la cagues. Di algo apropiado, algo apropiado, algo apropiado..._

Si me iba a ofrecer sexo, me largaba de aquí. Él me gustaba demasiado. No quería cualquier cosa, quería algo serio.

- - Sal conmigo.

Ya me tenía. Había dicho las palabras indicadas.

- - Si.

Me besó, y yo le correspondí. Se sentía genial, era emocionante de una buena manera, este era nuestro real primer beso porque yo lo estaba besando también. De repente tenía toda la confianza para tirar de su cabello e inclinarlo más hacia mí. No quería que esto terminara nunca.  
Este hombre iba a terminar conmigo

**OoO**

Hola hola.

Déjenme decirle que de aquí al final quedan dos o tres capítulos.

Así que tenemos a Bella y Edward finalmente empezando. ¿Qué piensan?  
Lamento las faltas de ortografía, al usar el Word la computadora se me apaga, es una pesadilla. Tuve que terminar esto en el Copy-N-Paste de la página. LO QUE RESULTÓ UN COMPLETO DESASTRE Y TUVE QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR.  
Pasaron muchas cosas, no dejen de comentar sobre ellas en un review.  
Eva, la furiosa.

PD: lamento las dos rayitas, no tengo ganas de borrarlas.


End file.
